Trahison
by Anna GaGa
Summary: Jeu d'amour et de séduction. Shaolan a cacher à Sakura qu'il allait se marier. Il est amoureux d'elle, qui est son élève. Sakura le découvrira, par quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Elle fera tout pour fuire Shaolan. Quitte à lui cacher sa fille.
1. Prologue présentation

Cela se passe dans notre monde, Shaolan et Sakura se connaissait, mais...pas comme vous le pensez. Ils se sont rencontrez dans le lycée le plus populaire de Chine, et ils sont tombée fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Shaolan est un homme au charisme impréssionnant. Agé de 22 ans, il est amoureux de Sakura, une jeune fille de 16 ans. Il a les yeux ambres, froid avec les autres, malicieux avec sa fleur, ses cheveux sont chocolat en broussaille. Il adore voir son amour quand celui-ci fini ses journées et qu'il vient chez lui, pour un moment de tête à tête.

Sakura est une jeune femme à la beauté légendaire, et à la taille digne des mannequins les plus connus. Agé de 16 ans elle est sans le vouloir la maîtresse de Shaolan. Elle a les yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant, et pétillant de joie. Ses cheveux long de couleur châtain miel, soyeux et souple, il sont long jusqu'aux fesses. Soit lâchez, soit attacher en une tresse.

Sakura est une très bonne élève dans le lycée Mokoni...où travail son amant qui est son professeur de chinois et principal...Mais...elle ne se doute pas, que...derrière les murs, et les potes, la fiancée de Shaolan...surveille celui-ci...

Dites moi se que vous penserez de cette fics...Bisou à tous? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Se dirigeant vers la salle de mathématique..Sakura courrait dans les couloirs. Elle était en retard, il était jeudi, et elle commençait à 8h pour finir à 10h. Son professeur de chinois n'était pas présent.

...: On ne court pas dans les couloirs Sakura!!

Sakura: Désolé M'sieur...mais je suis très en retard.

Elle arriva devant la porte de sa salle et l'ouvrit, elle tomba à genoux essouffler, la tête des élèves étaient tourner vers elle.

Sakura: Su...Sumimasen...sensei...je...pouf...je suis très...trèèès en retard.

...: C'est bon Sakura...va t'asseoir.

Elle remercia son professeur avec un sourire. Son professeur de Maths était un femme au cheveux au-bruns, et au yeux châtain. Elle était d'une beauté extraordinaire, Sakura l'adorait beaucoup, par parce qu'elle l'acceptait en cours quand elle était en retard, non, elle l'adorait car...et bah, elle ne savait pas comment le dire, mais elle l'adorait.

...: Je disais donc...blablabla...que nous allons pouvoir....blablabla...et puis il y aura un contrôle dessus...Blablabla...

Tous le cours fut comme cela, la prof parla et Sakura s'ennuyait, puis la sonnerie retentit, et Sakura fut la dernière à partir, son professeur de Maths arriva vers elle et posa un carton sur sa table.

Sakura: Mizuki-sensei...qu'est-ce que c'est?

Mizuki: Appelle moi Kaho Sakura...Et ceci est un carton d'invitation pour mon mariage.

Sakura: Vo...Ton mariage?

Kaho: Oui. Bonne journée Sakura.

La jeune fleur prit le carton et son sac pour aller dans le cours suivant, une heure de sport, elle se changea et alla sur le terrain.

...: Bien...aujourd'hui..je veux que vous me fassiez cinq tours de terrain.

Sakura commença à courir en étant dans ses pensées. Avec qui Kaho Mizuki allait-elle se marier? Et pourquoi lui avoir donner en main propre le carton d'invitation? Ses cinq tours terminer elle fit des échauffements. Elle n'avait que Tomoyo et Toya comme famille. Toya était à la tête de l'entreprise familiale des Amayane, et Tomoyo est sa cousine de trois ans son ainée et vit en Angleterre avec son fiancé Eriol Hiirigazawa.

...: C'est bon...passons au match de baskets.

Sakura fit équipe avec trois garçons et une fille. Pendant tous le temps du match, elle ne pensa à rien, juste à la victoire. Trente minute après, le prof siffla l'arrêt des match.

...: Vous avez bien jouez les enfants...Allez prendre une douche, et à Mardi.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier, mais elle prendra sa douche chez Shaolan, elle alla dans les vestières, et remit son uniforme. Quand se fut, elle prit son sac et le carton et partit en courant.

Shaolan: Oui!

...: C'est moi ouvre!!

Shaolan: D'accord.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, il regarda une dernière fois si la maison était bien ranger et sourit, mais il le perdit, et fit entrer la femme.

Shaolan: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kaho?

Kaho: J'ai donnée un carton d'invitation pour notre mariage à mon élève préférer.

Shaolan: De quoi tu parles?

Kaho: Je sais que tu me caches des chose Shaolan Li, et je comptes bien les découvrir, et pendant notre mariage.

Shaolan: Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas inviter plus de cent personne.

Kaho: Oui, et c'était le dernier carton, tu ne voulais pas voir ta cousine à se que je sache, alors j'ai donner son carton à mon élève favorite. Elle sera ma demoiselle d'honneur. Bon...passons au chose sérieuse.

Shaolan: Arrête...j'attends de la visite.

Kaho: Je vais attendre avec toi alors!

Shaolan: Non...sors d'ici.

Kaho fit la moue puis embrassa Shaolan pour le faire tombé sur le canapé. L'interphone sonna, mais Shaolan ne put aller répondre car Kaho le déshabillait, il n'était pas consentant, mais il se laissa faire. Elle se dévétit elle aussi, et elle se laissa glisser sur Shaolan qui lui maintenait les hanches.

Sakura: Il ne doit pas être la...bon, ça ne fait rien, je vais rentrer.

Elle fit demi-tour, et partit chez elle, elle avait vue une voiture devant l'immeuble de Shaolan qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Une voiture noir cinq porte était garer plus loin, elle partit en fredonnant.

Toya: Aahh!! Tu es la...je t'attendais...Je suis rentrer pour te dire que je ne mangerais pas avec toi se soir. Je ne rentrerais pas, et demain je dois aller en Angleterre assister au mariage d'un collège.

Sakura: D'accord...bon voyage grand frère.

Toya lui donna une bise sur le front et monta dans la limousine, Sakura lui fit signe de la main, et soupira en voyant la voiture perdre son champ de vision.

Sakura: Et voilà...tu es encore une fois toute seule ma pauvre Saki...Et j'ai même pas le courage de dire à mon frère que je suis enceinte...ni même à Shaolan, il voudra plus me voir aussi non.

Elle soupira et entra dans sa maison, et ferma la porte à clé, elle alla dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau, se dévétit et entra dans l'eau.

Sakura: Papa...maman...vous me manquer.

Elle versa une larme qui alla s'échouer dans l'eau, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, et elle la remonta doucement, s'endormant d'eux à la vapeur et à la chaleur de l'eau.


	3. Chapter 2

Il était fatiguer, il n'arrêtait pas de baîller, en se moment, il était dans sa voiture et se dirigeait vers la maison de son amour. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte, il souriait, elle devait faire le ménage comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait du lycée. Une musique se fit entendre, une ( NDA: Voilà la musique: Nightcore - Another Night) musique rythmer, qui était tout à fait du style de Sakura. Il gara sa voiture vers le garage et en sortit, il alla vers la fenêtre ouverte, et il la vit, dans un vieux jean, une chemise de son frère, ses cheveux coiffer en une queue de cheveux, avec un bandana rouge, il allait l'appeler quand il vit un homme, plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux argenter, avec des lunettes et les yeux gris, il fronça les sourcils illico.

...: Sakura...Où dois-je mettre mon carton?

Sakura: Oh...dans la chambre de Toya...tu la connais de toute façon.

...: Oui...mais ne te ménage pas trop petite fleur.

Il lui sourit et monta les escaliers. Shaolan la regardait, elle rougissait, il serra les poings, et alla vers la porte. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, et il sonna à la porte, des bruit de pas présipiter se firent entendre, il sourit, et la porte s'ouvrit mais pas sur la personne qu'il espérait.

...: Vous désirez monsieur?

Il avait le regard froid, puis, il fit un sourire crisper, pour tendre la main vers l'homme.

Shoalan: Je me nomme Li Shaolan...je suis le professeur de la jeune Kinomoto.

...: Oh!! Vous vouliez la voir?

Shaolan: J'aimerais beaucoup oui.

...: Bien...Attendez ici alors!!

Shaolan se passa une main dans les cheveux, il ne pouvait pas croire que Sakura le trompe comme cela. Lui qui la croyait douce, pure, surtout après lui avoir prit son innocence...Comment? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça?

Sakura: Li-sensei!! Que se passe-t-il?

Il la regarda froidement, elle regarda à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte, Shaolan la plaqua contre le mur, le regard toujours aussi froid.

Shaolan: Qui c'est lui?

Sakura: En quoi ça te concerne?

Shaolan: Dis le moi tout de suite.

Sakura: Très bien...Il s'appelle Yukito, c'est un ami de la famille.

Shaolan: Il y a quelque chose entre vous?

Sakura: Pour être franche...Quand j'étais plus jeune et bien avant de te rencontrer, j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Shaolan: Et maintenant?

Sakura: Je te l'ai dis...C'est un ami de la famille. Je n'éprouve plus de sentiment pour lui. Il est comme un grand frère.

Shaolan: Alors...pourquoi il est chez toi?

Sakura: Toya est en déplacement en se moment, demain, il va partir en Angleterre, pour le mariage d'un collège, et je me sens un peu seule. Donc Yukito c'est proposer d'emménager dans la chambre de Toya.

Shaolan soupira, puis il lâcha Sakura, pour lui prendre le menton et l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

Sakura: Pas ici...on pourrait te voir?

Shaolan: Depuis hier j'ai pas eu tes lèvres, alors j'en profite.

Sakura: J'étais passé hier, mais tu ne devais pas être la, car tu ne répondais pas.

Il ne lui dirait pas...Jamais, il ne lui dirait qu'il est fiancé. Mais il n'aime pas Kaho, il l'aime elle. Sa Sakura, aussi fragile que la fleur elle même. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et alla vers sa voiture, avec un sourire. Puis à l'intérieur, il baissa la vitre.

Shaolan: Puisque demain c'est vendredi et qu'il y aura le week-end...Je viendrais te voir, et tu as intérais à me préparer un bon petit plat. Car ensuite, j'ai bien l'intention de te manger toi bébé.

Elle rougit, se qui le fit rire, elle lui fit un signe de la main. Yukito était vers la porte quand Shaolan était partit. Elle baissa la main, et eut un air triste.

Yukito: Sakura...tu ne lui diras pas?

Sakura: Pas pour le moment.

Yukito: Tu sais qu'après il sera trop tard?

Sakura: Je sais...mais...

Yukito: Aller viens manger. J t'ai fais ton plat préférer...Omuretsu et udon.

Sakura: J'arrive!!

Elle souriait et entra en courant. Oui, elle ne le dirait pas à Shaolan. Tant pis si c'est avoir trahit sa confiance, mais elle ne le dira pas non plus à son grand-frère. Yukito est le seul à être au courant, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Elle mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais...combien de temps cela va durer?


	4. Chapter 3

Elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit, quand le réveil sonna, elle l'éteignit, mais ne se leva pas. La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit, et la secoua doucement.

…: Sakura...réveille toi, tu vas être en retad!!

Sakura: Yukito...je...me sens...pas bien.

Yukito toucha le front de la jeune fille, il était brûlant, il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, il prit le téléphone sans file, et remonta dans la chambre de la fleur.

Yukito: Ouvre la bouche.

Elle s'était mit sur le dos, et Yukito mit le thermomètre dans la bouche de Sakura, elle avait des rougeur sous les yeux, et respirait difficilement. Yukito retira l'objet de la bouche de Sakura, et le regarda.

Yukito: tu as 39.5° de fièvre...j'appelle le docteur.

Il fit le numéro et attendit. Au lycée Shaolan était dans sa classe et attendait ses élèves, il n'avait pas la classe de Sakura, car la première matière qu'elle avait était maths, il sourit, elle n'avait jamais été bien caler en maths. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit mais pas sur sa classe de 2nd TS, elle s'ouvrit sur Kaho, qui avait le visage un peu inquiet.

Shaolan: Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'attends ma classe, tu ne peux pas rester.

Kaho: Ne prends pas se ton froid avec moi Shaolan. Je suis venue te dire que mon élève favorite, ne viendra pas en cours...Un parent à appeler pour dire, qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

Shaolan: Et en quoi ça me concerne?

Kaho: Car mon élève tu l'as en chinois idiot. Bon j'y vais à se soir mon coeur.

Shaolan se demandait qui était l'élève favorite de Kaho Mizuki, elle qui ne s'attachait à personne, voilà qu'elle s'attache à une élève...Une fille en plus. Mais il secoua la tête, il n'en avait rien à faire, sa classe arriva et il put enfin avoir ses pensez autre que pour l'élève favorite de Kaho et pour celle-ci.

Médecin: Hm!! Comment vous sentez vous miss Kinomoto?

Sakura: M...mal.

Le médecin sortit un Stéthoscope, avec un Tensiomètre. Il mit le tensiomètre, autour du bras de Sakura, et prit sa tension.

Médecin: Hm!!! Ca tension est forte. Pouvez-vous vous assoir je vous pris Miss?

Sakura se leva faiblement, Yukito et le médecin l'aidait, elle fut assise, et le médecin releva un peu son haut de pyjama.

Médecin: Bien, je vais écouté la respiration de vos poumons. Inspirer et expirer par la bouche.

Sakura le fit, et le médecin, écouta. Respiration faible, mais régulière, donnage de CO2 et d'oxygène pure.

Médecin: Pour le moment tous va bien. Je vais écoutez votre coeur maintenant.

Il ne leva pas le haut, il mit le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, et elle respira doucement par le nez, il écouta encore, puis il l'enleva.

Médecin: Votre ami me dit que vous êtes enceinte Miss?

Sakura: O...oui.

Médecin: Bien, j'ai pris l'initiative, d'empreinté un echoscann. Nous allons voir sa. Comment se porte le gaillard.

Il le brancha, et allongea Sakura doucement sur le dos, il remonta un peu son haut, pour passer du gel, comme il était froid, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Yukito vînt se mettre à ses côtés pour voir le bébé. Le médecin le chercha et le trouva.

Médecin: Le voilà, il se porte bien, il doit être bien au chaud. Tiens, j'en vois deux...regarder.

Quatre paires de jambes se firent voir, avec deux petites têtes, et quatre petites paires de bras. Le médecin sourit.

Médecin: Vous êtes enceinte de trois mois Miss Kinomoto. Félicitation!!

Sakura: On...ne peut...pas voir...si...c'est...des garçons....ou des...filles.

Médecin: Non...pas pour le moment. Il faudra revenir me voir, ou allez à l'hôpital, dans...deux mois pour avoir confirmation des sexes des bébés. Bien...je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Il rangea son matériel médical, et serra la main de Yukito pour dire au revoir. Celui-ci alla préparer une soupe pour la jeune fille, et pour qu'elle se remette d'un plomb. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de cacher cet enfant à Shaolan. Et la connaissant, elle ne reviendra pas sur ça décision. Que faire? Que faire?


	5. Chapter 4

Il était maintenant 11h, et Shaolan commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas vue Sakura de la journée, et il se faisait du soucis, il regarda ça montre une énième fois 11h 55, la cloche n'allait pas tarder. Et comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, la cloche sonna. Il ferma son livre et fit un sourire forcer à ses élèves.

Shaolan: Bien, nous reprendrons la où nous en étions arrêté cet après-midi. Bon appétie les enfants.

Elèves: Vous aussi Li-sensei!!

Dès que les élèves furent sortit, il alla dans la salle des professeurs. A 12h elle était vide, il alla à son bureau et fit le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur. Se fut Yukito qui répondit.

_Yukito: Maison Kinomoto...Yukito Tukishiro à l'appareil j'écoute!!_

Shaolan: Oui...bonjour, puis-je parler à Miss Kinomoto je vous pris?

_Yukito: Hm!! Je ne sais pas si..._

Shaolan: C'est important...Et ça ne peut pas attendre.

_Yukito: Très bien je vous la passe._

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers, il devait monter les escalier, il se rappelle avoir vue le téléphone vers les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte et il entendit une faible voix. Il entendit la voix de son amour, mais il fronça les sourcils.

Sakura: Yu...kito...que se...passe..t-il?

Yukito: Téléphone pour toi.

Elle se redressa doucement, puis toussa, elle tendit la main, et elle prit l'appelle.

Sakura: Kino...moto j'écoute!!

_Shaolan: Bébé...tu te sens bien?_

Sakura: Pas...Vraiment. Et...toi?

_Shaolan: Je m'inquiète mais tous va bien. Tu as une drôle de voix._

Sakura: Je...sais...

On frappa encore à la porte et Yukito entra avec un plateau, il lui avait préparer à manger.

Yukito: allez fainéante...debout, il faut te ménager.

Sakura: D'ac..cord!! Je...dois te..laisse Shaolan.

_Shaolan: Attend...Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

Sakura: Un peu...de fièvre...rien de plus.

_Shaolan: Quand pourras-tu revenir en cours? Tu me manque mon amour!_

Sakura: Pas...Avant une semaine.

_Shaolan: SI LONGTEMPS...Mais..qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi pendant une semaine sans toi?_

Sakura: Je...sais pas...Il faut..que je te laisse...Bisou.

_Shaolan: D'accord..Bisou bébé, je t'aime._

Il l'entendit étouffer un sanglot, il s'inquiéta encore plus, il téléphonait avec son portable, il prit ses affaires et partit vers le parking des enseignant.

Shaolan: Bébé...qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Sakura: Rien...rien de grâve..ne...ne t'inquiète...pas._

Shaolan: Mais...tu pleures? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis moi?

_Sakura: Ce...c'est rien...je...je t'a...t'assure._

Shaolan: Je ne te crois pas...Se Yukito est avec toi?

_Sakura: N..non...il...il est sortit_

Shaolan: Pour allez où? Répond...Chérie!!

il s'inquiéta, il était déjà dans sa voiture, et il accéléra. Dans sa maison, cela faisait 2 heures que Yukito était partit, elle était caché dans un placard et elle avait raccrocher. Quand il était sortit, Yukito n'avait pas fermer la porte à clé, et Sakura ne pouvait pas se lever, mais elle avait avancer en utilisant ses dernière force, pour arriver dans le placard du living. Elle avait les jambes, vers sa poitrine. Elle ne portait d'un débardeur de soie et le short qui allait avec, le tous rose et blanc, elle pleura dans ses genoux.

…: Mais où est-elle bon sang? L'homme est sortit, elle doit bien être ici?

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle regarda par la sérrure, et vit un homme en noir, cagoule.

…: C'est pas vrai. La soeur Kinomoto n'est pas là. Moi qui voulait avoir une belle ranson par son frère, pour voir si il tenait vraiment à elle.

Sakura, même s'il était toujours en déplacement pour son entreprise, Toya adorait sa petite soeur, elle imaginait très bien sa colère si elle lui disait qu'elle était enceinte de son professeur de Chinois.

…: As-tu chercher de partout idiot?

…: Bien sur...pour qui tu me prends?

…: Et le living...tu as chercher?

…: Oui.

…: Même dans le...placard du fond?

…: Bi...non...j'ai pas chercher...tu crois qu'elle est dedans?

…: Qu'est-ce que j'en sais...VA VOIR BAKA!!

…: Cool, t'énerve pas...j'y vais!!

Elle paniqua, il s'approchait du placard, elle se cala contre le fond, et la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme eut un sourire en la voyant, mais il s'en fichait de ses larmes.

…: Trouver!! Allez viens ma jolie!!

Sakura: Nooon...allez-vous en!!

Elle le poussa et sortit du placard, l'homme qui avait ouvert le placard, était sur les fesses, et râlait, elle regarda que lui, elle ne vit pas le deuxième, qui l'arrêta par la taille.

…: Stooop ma jolie...tu vas nous suivre gentillement.

Elle fut soulever pour être mit comme un sac à patates, elle tapait le dos de l'homme qui la portait. Shaolan était dans un embouteillage...il rageait, il tapait des doigts sur son volant, il klaxonnait. Mais ça n'avançait pas beaucoup, il se faisait du soucis, et voyant une camionnette noir partit à toute vitesse, avec vers les passager la jeune femme attacher avec un ruban adhésif...il devenait de plus en plus pressant.


	6. Chapter 5

Il fit un grand détour quand le rouge passa au vert, il suivait la camionnette mais il restait un peu éloigner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon.

Shaolan: Courage bébé...j'vais te sortir de la.

Dans la camionnette, il l'avait poser doucement à l'arrière. Elle avait un bandeau sur les yeux et du ruban adéshif sur la bouche, ses jambes étaient sur le côté, il n'y avait que ses poignets qui étaient attacher.

…: Elle nous a donné du fil à retordre...n'est pas Satoo

Satoo: Ouais...ouais...regard la route Yasai, tu vas nous faire, un accident.

Yasai: Ok chef...pas de problème.

La camionnette s'arrêta, et on ouvrit la porte. On la porta ensuite, elle ne sut même pas où elle était, se qu'elle savait, c'est que l'odeur du plastique de l'adhésif lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle fut poser en douceur, sur quelque chose de moelleux, on lui enleva le bandeau et elle vit un lit de coton.

Satoo: Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te jeter comme des mal propre, et t'allonger dans un lit de paille. On est pas brute. T'inquiète pas ma belle, on te fera pas de mal.

Elle essaya de parler mais avec le ruban se n'était pas facile, celui qu'elle avait pousser lui retira en douceur le ruban adhéshif...

Yasai: Maintenant tu peux parler.

Sakura: Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi vous m'avez enlever?

Satoo: Relax...on est des amis de Yukito!! Il nous a demander de faire ça pour voir si ton frère tenait vraiment à toi.

Sakura: Yu...yukito...pour...pourquoi veut-il faire ça à son meilleur ami?

Yasai: Il ne reconnaît plus Toya depuis qu'il est à la tête de l'entreprise de sa mère. Il abuse de l'argent et des femmes.

Sakura: Mais...et le mariage de son collège?

Yasai: Il na pas mentit pour ça...mais en même temps il va retrouver sa maîtresse.

Sakura: Sa..mai...tresse?

Ils entendirent un crissement de pneu, Yasai alla vers la fenêtre et vit un homme au cheveux en broussaille couleur chocolat, sortir de la voiture.

Yasai: Hey! Y un homme qui approche...On fait quoi? On fait quoi?

Satoo s'approcha de la fenêtre, et sourit avec un sourire en coin, il frappa d'un coup de poing sur la tête son ami qui s'arrêta assommer.

Satoo: Il semblerait que Yukito n'est pas pensez à lui.

Sakura: Mais...QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ??

Yasai: Chuut...il va t'entendre.

Sakura: KAYAA...ENLÈVE TA MAIN SALE PERVERS.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le nez, en lui disant de se taire, Yasai avait poser sa main sur la poitrine de Sakura. A l'extérieur, Shaolan enleva sa cravate et sa veste.

Shaolan: S'ils osent faire quoi que se soit avec Sakura...Je les tues.

Il entendit un crie, il enleva ses manchettes, et avança vers la porte. Heureusement qu'il savait faire le combat de rue. Il toqua à la porte, mais pas de réponse. Yasai avait sa main sur la bouche de Sakura et l'avait emmener au fond, ils ne voulaient pas que Shaolan gâche le plan.

Satoo: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Shaolan: Je sais que vous avez emmenez une jeune fille ici.

Satoo: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Shaolan: Hm!! Je sais pas pourquoi mais...

Sakura mordit la main de l'homme qui la tenait, elle voulait crier, mais elle se reçut un coup derrière la tête. Satoo regarda discrètement son ami, qui transportait Sakura inconsciente dans une autre pièce. Shaolan en profita pour le pousser, il alla dans la pièce du fond, et ouvra la porte, il avait le regard noir, il chercha dans toute la maison, sauf dans la pièce à droite d'un salle de bain.

Shaolan: Où est-elle?

Satoo: Je ne vois vraiment pas de...

Shaolan: OU EST SAKURA?

…: Shaolan!!

Shaolan se tourna vers la salle de bain qu'il avait fouiller et s'approcha. Il tâta avec ses mains, puis sentant qu'il y avait un passage, il donna un violant coup de pied dans le mur. Se qu'il vit le mit hors de lui. Sakura était inconsciente et un homme lui attachait les mains au dessus de la tête. Elle était en pyjama, et elle avait des rougeurs sur les joues, du à sa fièvre. Shaolan prit l'homme par le col, et le jeta plus loin.

Yasai: Hey...doucement!!

Shaolan: Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais?

Satoo: Nous rien. Elle est seulement inconsciente, elle se réveillera bientôt.

Shaolan: Pourquoi l'avoir enlever?

Yasai: C'est un plan...Maintenant chu-ut.

Satoo, sortit une petite table, où dessus se trouvait un téléphone, et un appareil de police.

Shaolan: Vous êtes de la police?

Satoo: Exact...ON aurait jamais fait du mal à la petite soeur d'un homme qui est notre collège.

Shaolan: Vous parlez de Toya Kinomoto?

Yasai: Non...de Yukito Tukishiro...Il considère Sakura Kinomoto comme ça soeur, depuis qu'elle est née...Il a monter se plan sans mettre Sakura au courant.

Shaolan: en quoi consiste se plan?

Satoo: A savoir si le frère Kinomoto tiens tant que sa à sa petite soeur qui est fragile, mentalement et physiquement.

Il fit le numéro du téléphone portable de Toya Kinomoto, Sakura se réveilla entra temps, Shaolan l'embrassa, et lui fit signe de se taire, pour qu'ils puissent écouter se qu'ils disaient. Elle se blottit contre lui, qui la serra dans ses bras, et elle attendit.

_...: Toya Kinomoto j'écoute!!_

Il avait répondu froidement, il y avait en second son, une respiration saccager. Sakura se cramponna à la chemise de Shaolan, qui la serra dans ses bras, mais vue qu'elle était mal placer, il la souleva doucement, s'assit en indien et la mit sur lui.

Yasai: Nous retenons votre petite soeur prisonnière.

_Toya: Sakura? Impossible, elle est avec Yukito Tukishiro. Il est le meilleur policier que Tokyo puisse compter...Elle ne peut se faire enlever._

Satoo: C'est pourtant le cas.

_Toya: ..._

Yasai: Que compter vous faire...Versez une rençon ou...

_Toya: Je ne ferais rien pour cette petite idiote._

Shaolan sentit son cou se mouiller, il comprit que c'était Sakura, il la serra dans ses bras. Yasai et Satoo bouillonnaient de l'intérieur.

Satoo: Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Kinomoto? Que vous vous fichez de votre petite soeur?

_Toya: Non...je ne me ficherais jamais de se petit monstre...Mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec elle._

Yasai: Espèce de...

Satoo: On vous comprends...mais...versez nous une rançon de même...que vous le vouliez ou non.

_Toya: Hm...C'est réfléchit...Aller vous faire voir._

Il raccrocha, Sakura pleurait dans les bras de Shaolan qui la berçait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Yasai: Yukito avait raison...L'argent lui a fait perdre la tête.

Elle fini par s'endormir, et Shaolan la ramenait chez elle, où Yukito les attendait, il prit le relais, mais Sakura se réveilla entre temps et demanda à Shaolan de rester.


	7. Chapter 6

Une semaine était passé, et Sakura n'avait toujours rien dit à Shaolan sur sa grossesse. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la carte de mariage, elle était en chemin pour les cours, mais elle avait mal au ventre, puis une voiture s'arrêta à la hauteur, un cabriolet noir avec trois adolescents plus vieux qu'elle de 4 ans.

...: Hey!!! Ma belle, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne?

Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, elle tourna la tête en fermant les yeux, les trois mecs la sifflait, mais elle entendit qu'on l'appelait derrière elle.

...: Sakura...Attend moi?

Sakura: To...Tomoyo...que....

Tomoyo avait sauter sur Sakura qui reprit son équilibre, juste à temps. Tomoyo n'avait pas remarquer les trois gars qui fixaient toujours la jeune fleur.

Tomoyo: Je suis si contente de te revoir ma Saki-chan...comment ça se passe? T'en es à quel mois?

Sakura: Troisième mois...

Tomoyo: Oh...C'est pour bientôt alors?

Sakura: Oui...en décembre.

Tomoyo: IL faudra le cacher...la ça va, il est juste un peu arrondit, mais il faudra le cacher jusqu'au cinquième mois.

Sakura: Oui...mais...au cinquième mois j'aurais mon BAC, et puis, après je vais me consacrée à ma santé...Mais...Eriol n'est pas avec toi?

Tomoyo: Si...il est au Lycée, il parle avec to professeur de Chinois.

Sakura: Qu....quoi? Ma...Mais...il....il va lui dire?

Tomoyo: Non...il sait jurer de rien dire.

...: Alors ma belle, tu monte.

Tomoyo se pencha et regarda qui venait de parler, elle vit trois hommes qui fixaient Sakura, allez savoir pourquoi? Tomoyo regarda la jeune fleur.

Tomoyo: Tu les connais?

Sakura: Non...il me colle depuis que je suis sortis de la maison...J'ai peur Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Je m'en occupe.

Tomoyo était habiller d'une jupe courte, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, couleur violet cassé, son top était de couleur noir, ses cheveux était long jusqu'aux reins, elle les avait attacher en une natte. Ses yeux sont de couleur améthyste et sa peau est digne des plus belle porcelaine de chine. Elle lança sa natte en arrière et posa un bras sur le pare-brise du cabriolet.

Tomoyo: Un problème messieurs?

...: Tu sais que t'es pas mal ma jolie.

Sakura attendait sur le côté, mais une moto arriva à toute vitesse, et fit lever sa jupe d'uniforme, faisant vraiment siffler les mecs.

...: Jolie sous-vêtements chérie...Viens on va s'amuser.

Tomoyo: Sakura...

Sakura: Ou....oui?

Tomoyo: Quand je te le dis...tu cours d'accord...

Sakura: Je....ou...oui.

Tomoyo alla devant le pare-chocs, et fit glisser ses ongles sur la carrosserie.

...: Mais elle est malade.

Tomoyo: COURS MAINTENANT....

Tomoyo prit le poignet de Sakura et se mit à courir...La fleur regarda par dessus son épaule, et vit que la voiture les suivait.

Sakura: To...tomoyo, ils sont...derrière nous!!

Tomoyo: Il faut que tu ailles au lycée, et reste y jusqu'à se soir...Yukito viendra te chercher.

Sakura: Je...JE PEUX PAS.

Tomoyo tourna dans une ruelle, et se cacha avec Sakura derrière une grosse poubelle en posant une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Tomoyo: Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

Sakura: Je...je n'ai rien dis à Shaolan sur...l'enfant...et il va...voir a travers mon chemisier...que j'ai un peu grossie.

Tomoyo: Chuut..ils approchent!!

Tomoyo se cacha et regarda par un petit bous de poubelle. Elle prit son portable, et envoya un message à Eriol, Sakura avait placer ses mains sur sa bouche pour pas qu'ils entendent se sanglots, et pour pas les faire repérer.

Tomoyo: Ne t'inquiète pas....Eriol, va bientôt arriver!! Et puis...je suis la...tu me connais je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule.

Sakura réussit à faire un sourire à sa meilleure amie malgré ses larmes. Puis...trois minutes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre, puis une autre, et une autre.

...: Sakura...Tomoyo...Ou êtes-vous?

...: Eriol, tu crois qu'elles sont là?

Eriol: Oui Shaolan...j'en suis sure.

Shaolan: Et pourquoi Yukito est venue?

Yukito: Parce que je me fais du soucis pour Sakura.

Tomoyo sentit une odeur de fumée, elle se leva et regarda plus loin, il y avait les mecs qui fumaient, et la fumer de leur cigarette, vinrent vers les filles.

Sakura: To...tomoyo...je...je me sens...

Elle se leva la main sur la bouche, et partit en courant, en passant devant les garçons, elle alla vers des toilettes publiques, et ferma la porte à clé, et vomit.

Tomoyo: NOON..Sakura..ATTEND.

Eriol: Ah tu es la?

Tomoyo: Eriol...Sakura, elle est suivit par trois hommes.

Shaolan se figea et partit en courant. Dans les toilettes, elle essaya de maintenir la porte fermer pour que les trois hommes ne rentrent pas, elle pleurait.

Sakura: Shaolan..viens m'aider.

...: LAISSEZ LA...

Elle fut soulager, mais la porte céda et le mec qui lui avait parler, lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se débatit, mais il ne la lâcha pas, il la mit contre son torse et mit une lame sous son cou, faisant stopper Shaolan. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire? Et qu'est-ce que se type va oser faire à Sakura? Tant de question sans...réponses.


	8. Chapter 7

Shaolan serra les poings, il ne voulait pas attaquer alors que Sakura était en danger.

Shaolan: Vous êtes lâche de vous cacher derrière une femme sans défence.

…: La ferme!! Elle va nous apporter beaucoup d'argent. Le frère Kinomoto pourra payer autant qu'on lui demande, du moment qu'on ne fait pas de mal à sa fragile soeur.

Shaolan: Vous êtes ignoble.

Sakura avait le regard baisser. Elle vit le pied de l'homme vers les siennes, elle essaya pour elle, et son enfant de faire jouer le jeu.

Sakura: Vous n'obtiendrez rien de mon frère.

…: Qu'est-ce que tu raconte toi!!

Sakura: Mon frère n'est qu'un menteur...Un traître.

…: Tais-toi gamine!!

Le mec resserra son bras autour du cou de Sakura, qui elle regardait le pied de l'homme, puis, pendant qu'il parlait avec Shaolan, elle leva son pied et écrasa celui de son agrésseur.

…: Putain...La garce.

Shaolan :Sakura..

Il mit Sakura derrière lui, et il peut commencer le combat, elle reprenait une respiration normal. Puis, les trois hommes furent au sol, et ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Shaolan souffla puis il se tourna vers Sakura qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Shaolan :Tu n'as rien bébé?

Sakura: Non...Ca va.

Il la serra en descendant sa main, il la colla à lui, et il sentit le ventre de Sakura légèrement rond. Il l'écarta et la regarda étonné.

Shaolan: Tu as grossis bébé.

Sakura: Ah...euh...oui, je...j'arrête pas de manger ses dernier temps donc...voilà!! Héhéhé...

Shaolan: Hm...j'suis peu convaincu, tu me cache rien j'espère...

Sakura: N...non, bien sur que non.

Sakura se sentait mal de lui mentir, puis le téléphone de Shaolan se mit à sonné, il le prit et déccrocha, c'était le lycée qui l'appelait, il devait revenir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas être renvoyez pour travail non fait.

Shaolan: J'arrive monsieur le principal.

Sakura: Tu dois retourner en cours.

Shaolan: Oui...après se qui c'est passé, tu devrais rentrée chez toi...j'essayerais de passé, si je ne suis pas retenu

Sakura: Je...D'accord.

Il l'embrassa, et il partit, Sakura le regarda partir et il reprit sa voiture, une larme coula des yeux de Sakura puis d'autre encore et encore.

Tomoyo: Sakura....

Sakura: je...je m'en veux de lui mentir Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Chuut...Tu dois être fatiguer....Rentre avec Yukito, il va te faire du thé, et tu te sentiras mieux.

Sakura: Oui.

Elle suivit Yukito et elle rentra chez elle. Dans une voiture, plus loin, une femme enlevait ses lunettes noir, et eut un petit sourire.

…: Ma chère Sakura...Tu seras surprise, deux fois...mais...repose toi pendant quelque temps.

Puis la voiture démarra. La cloche sonna, et Shaolan sortit blasé de sa salle, heureusement que Kaho ne venait pas l'énervé, il n'était d'humeur. Il se dirigea d'un pas lasse vers sa voiture, quand on lui sauta dessus.

…: Saaaaaaaaaalut cousin!!

Shaolan: Meilin? Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Meilin: J'ai une amie qui est malade et je viens lui rendre visite.

Shaolan: Et cette amie...Je la connais?

Meilin: Nouuu...ui...mais je te dirais pas c'est qui...A plus tard!!

Il regarda sa cousine, partir en courant, il vit qu'elle n'avait que son sac à dos. Il se demandait où était ses valises.

Shaolan: Oh et puis...j'm'en fiche, elle se débrouille. Bon..il est 18h j'ai le temps de passé voir Sakura...pour voir si elle a reprit de cette après-midi.

Il monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact, il s'engageait sur la route, quand il repensa au ventre de Sakura.

Shaolan: Bizarre...Elle est pas du genre à grossir aussi facilement. Et elle mange toujours sainement...Ma fleur...tu me cache quelque chose et j'aime pas ça..

Il tourna ensuite à droite et s'engagea sur la petite route qui montait vers la maison de Sakura. Il arrêta sa voiture derrière, celle qui était tous devant. IL fronça les sourcils et il sortit de la voiture, il y avait de la lumière dans la maison, il alla vers la fenêtre mais il se cacha, car un homme plus vieux que Sakura et lui, était dans la maison.

…: Où sont-ils?

Sakura: Mais enfin...qu'est-ce que tu chercher!!

…: Tes ravisseur...Dis-moi où ils sont?

Sakura: Partis. Toya...Ça fait une semaine, qu'ils m'ont kidnapper, et une semaine après tu reviens pour me dire que tu vas leur casser la figure. Mais t'es complètement tarer.

Toya: Ils ont toucher ma petite soeur.

Sakura: Tiens donc...tu te soucis de moi maintenant...Et je peux savoir pour quoi?

Toya: Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste Sakura...Je ne tollèrerais pas que...

Sakura: Ta seule famille...TA seule famille...ME PREND PAS POUR UNE IDIOTE...

Toya: Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup!!

Sakura: Tu crois que je vais te croire...je te reconnais plus grand-frère...avant on était complice...tu me taquinais toujours...et maintenant...Maintenant que tu es en tête de l'entreprise de maman...Tu ne penses qu'à toi...tu me dégoutes...tu m'entends..TU ME DÉGOÛTES TOYA.

PAAFF...

Elle tomba à terre en se tenant la joue. Shaolan se retenait de ne pas aller foutre un bon coup de poings dans la jolie gueule d'ange de Toya Kinomoto.

Toya: tu as fini...enfin....qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? Tu n'es qu'une gamine Sakura...Tu es pathétique.

Sakura: Je...je te déteste...

Toya: Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Sakura: Je te déteste...je te déteste...je te déteste.

Il lui prit le poignet furieux, et la gifla plus fort que la première. Elle c'était cogner contre le meuble de la télévision, et était un peu sonné.

Toya: Tu oublis à qui tu t'adresse..Tu oublis qui ta éléver depuis que papa et maman sont mort.

Sakura: Pas...pas toi en tout cas.

Toya: Petite Garce...

…: ARRÊTE TOYA...

Il allait encore gifler Sakura, mais il tourna la tête, son meilleur ami avec son arme à la main. Puis il baissa sa main, et releva Sakura violament, et la poussa vers Yukito, pour partit ensuite. Sakura pleurait dans les bras de Yukito qui lui caressa les cheveux. Toya avait changer!! Il était violent, alors qu'avant il était doux, et macho bien qu'il la taquinait. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver? L'argent et les femmes lui font perdre la tête.


	9. Chapter 8

Sakura n'allait plus en cours depuis trois jours, et Shaolan commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. A 9h55; il alla dans la salle des professeur pour téléphoné chez elle. Sa sonna et elle répondit.

_…: Kinomoto j'écoute ?!!_

Shaolan: Bébé...c'est moi!!!

_Sakura: Oh...bonjour chéri...qu'est-ce qui se passe?[/i]_

Shaolan: C'est plutôt à moi de te demander se qui se passe? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas en cours?

_Sakura: Oh..ne t'inqui...HATSURO ARRÊTE CA...Attend une minute, s'il te plait._

Il fut étonné de l'entendre crier, et il se demandait qui était cet Hatsuro, il fronça les sourcils. Sakura attrapa le petit garçon et lui enleva des mains la casserole et la cuillère en bois qu'il avait dans les mains. Masi il commença à pleurer.

Sakura: Ne fait pas l'enfant avec moi Hatsuro...Pouff...qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter de jouer les nounous. Allez viens la bonhomme. Elle porta le petit garçon de trois ans dans ses bras, et repris le téléphone. Shaolan l'entendit, et il lui demanda tout de suite qui était Hatsuro.

_Sakura: Un gamin...Vraiment...Vraiment trop mignon._

Shaolan: C'est le fils de qui bébé?

_Sakura: Eriol et Tomoyo. Comme j'me sentais pas bien, je me suis proposer de garder leur fils...Mais il va rendre ma migraine pire._

Shaolan: Sakura...j'ai une question à posé? J'y ai pensez depuis ses trois jours...Et...j'ai l'impréssion que tu me cache quelque chose.

_Sakura: Je ne te...Quoi...Attend Hatsu...oh..c'est vrai je l'ai même pas encore ouvert...Attend deux minute s'il te plait._

Il entendit le bruit du papier, puis quelque chose sortir d'autre chose, puis vingts second après, il entendit le téléphone faire un bruit par terre. Sakura avait lut le carton du mariage et en était horrifier.

**_''Shaolan Li et Kaho Mizuki_**

**_Vous invites à leur mariage,_**

**_qui commencera dans deux ans._**

**_Nous espérons vous voir, heureux,_**

**_parmis nous._**

**_Bisou a tous Li et Mizuki''_**

Sakura: N...non...ce...C'est pas vrai...ce...C'est pas possible!!

_…: Bébé....bébé répond, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Allô, chérie...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?_

Elle avait les larmes au yeux, elle buta contre le mur prêt du téléphone l'invitation dans ses mains. Elle la relut encore et encore, puis, les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle attrapa le téléphone des main Hatsuro.

Sakura: POURQUOI TU ME LA JAMAIS DIS.

_Shaolan: Bébé...qu'est-ce que tu...?_

Sakura: Arrêt...Arrête se...se jeu avec moi...sha...Shaolan.

_Shaolan: Tu pleurs...Chérie qu'est-ce que tu as?_

Sakura: Ne...ne fait...ne fait pas...l'innocent.

_Shaolan: Calme toi bébé e dit moi tout!!_

Sakura: Je...j'en peux plus...j'en ai...Assez.

_Shaolan: Bébé?_

Sakura sécha ses larmes en reniflant, il craignait le pire. Il se demandait se qu'il aurait du lui dire.

Shaolan: Bébé...s'il te plait...dit moi se qui ne va pas?

_Sakura: Tu...tu ne m'as jamais dis que...que toi et...et Mlle Mizuki...vous...vous étiez fiancé._

Shaolan: Comment...COMMENT LE SAIS-TU??

Il ne comprenait, pas...il avait cachez à Sakura, il avait tout fait pour lui cacher qu'il était fiancé. Puis il se souvient...Kaho lui avait dit qu'elle avait donné une invitation à son élèves favorite.

Shaolan: C'est toi...L'élève à qui elle a donné une invitation?

_Sakura: Ou....oui._

Shaolan: Elle va me le payer...Ca va pas se passé comme ça, je vais venir te voir et...

_Sakura: Ne viens pas._

Sa voix était calme, malgret, les sanglots éttouffer. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

_Shaolan: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Bébé?_

Sakura: Je...je ne veux plus te voir Shalan. Tu...tu m'as fais passé pour...pour une garce...Je...je ne veux pas faire du mal à mademoiselle Mizuki.

_Shaolan: Attend...tu peux pas me faire ça...Sakura!!_

Sakura: Si. Ce...C'est...c'est fini entre nous Shaolan. N'essaye plus de m'appeler, ne viens plus me voir. N'essaye même pas de m'approchez.

_Shaolan: Ne fait pas sa...je...je suis rien sans toi._

Sakura: Si un jour....un seul jour on devait se revoir...Se serait pour...le mariage lui même.

_Shaolan: Non...il est hors de question que j'attende deux ans sans te toucher, ni t'embrasser. Je suis en route pour chez toi de toute façon._

En entendant cela...elle courrut fermer les portes à clé, et les fenêtre, avec les volet et les rideaux. Elle prit son portable, qu'elle mit dan sla poche de son short en jean, prit le petit garçon et monta dans sa chambre, ou elle ferma aussi tout se qu'il y avait à l'étage.

Sakura: Tu ne pourras pas entrer...Je ne viendrais pas t'ouvrir, et j'ai tout fermer à clé.

_Shaolan: tu ne peux pas me faire ça..._

Sakura: J'ai tout les droit, c'est ma maison. Mon âme, et ma vie.

_Shaolan: Et moi alors...dis moi...se que...je deviens._

Il enfonçait la porte, Sakura envoya un message à Yukito sur son portable, il l'avait toujours sur lui. Elle aimait Shaolan, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il brise son couple.

Sakura: Je t'aime...je t'aime c'est tout se que je peux te dire. Je ne veux pas..tu ne peux pas briser ton couple pour une élève...Je...je ne te donenrais rien.

_Shaolan: TU M'AS TOUT DONNE_

Elle éteignit le téléphone et ouvra les stores. Shaolan était sur une branche d'arbre, il avait le regard blésser et triste.

Sakura: Tu dis n'importe quoi...je...je ne t'ai rien donner.

Shaolan: Ouvre la fenêtre.

Sakura: N...non...va...va-t-en!! S'il te plait...

Shaolan: Je ne peux pas...

Sakura: Je...je t'en pris...va-t-en...je...je ne veux pas que tu te blesse, tu...tu risque de tombé.

Shaolan: Alors ouvre moi...je veux juste goûter une dernière fois tes lèvres et ton corps...et je partirais de ta vie...je t'en pris.

Sakura alla coucher Hatsuro dans la chambre d'ami, qu'il occupait pour le moment, elle revient dans sa chambre, et ouvra la fenêtre. Shaolan entra, et la première chose qu'il fit, c'est de l'embrasser en la couchant sur le lit. Que va-t-il se passé? Elle ne veut pas qu'il la quitte, et elle ne veut pas brise ses fiançailles pour elle. Même si elle est enceinte de lui, elle ne veut pas rester avec lui. Sa lui ferait trop mal.


	10. Chapter 9

Sept mois on passé, et Shaolan n'avait plus de nouvelle de Sakura, il l'avait croiser il y a cinq mois, elle avait encore prit un peu de volume, mais elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il s'inquiétait comme un fou. Son cousin Eriol, la voyait tout les jours, puisque Tomoyo le traînait pour qu'il aille voir leur fils. Il lui disait que tout allait bien, elle était en pleine forme, malgré qu'elle doit supporté deux enfants. Il n'avait pas comprit, et ne comprenait toujours pas. Lui il continuait de faire ses cours dans le lycée. De son côté, Sakura était dans la cuisine, elle faisait à manger pour son bébé. Elle en avait perdu un quand il fut né. C'était le petit garçon, elle en avait pleurer, mais elle c'est remonter pour sa fille. Elle lui avait donné un nom d'hiver Fuyuki, elle était son bonheur, mais si Shaolan lui manquait un peu. Son téléphone sonna, elle installa sa fille dans sa chaise haute, et Hatsuro alla s'assoir sur une chaise, elle lui donna son repas, et alla vit répondre, elle prit le téléphone sans fils, et répondit en prenant la bouillit de sa fille.

Sakura: Kinomoto?

_…: Ça fait si longtemps.._

Elle reconnaisait cette voix. Pourquoi l'appelait-il, elle lui avait dit de ne pas l'appeler, ni lui parler, ni de venir la voir.

Sakura: Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Shaolan?

_Shaolan: Tu me manque bébé...j'peux plus sans toi._

Sakura: Ta voix est bizarre!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_Shaolan: ouvre moi la porte s'il te plaît?_

Sakura: Shaolan...je t'ai demander se qui se passait?

Sa voix était faible, c'est à peine si elle l'entendait, il la suppliait de lui ouvrit, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, et Hatsuro la suivit, elle posa le téléphone et alla vers la porte, elle enleva les sécurité, et ouvrit la porte, Shaolan était devant elle. Plus beau, plus grand que dans ses souvenir.

Shaolan: Mon amour...je suis content de te revoir.

Sakura: Sha...shaolan...ce...c'est vraiment toi...tu...tu as...changer.

Les cheveux de Shaolan avait pousser, et il était long, il les avait en arrière attachez en une queue basse. Il avait un bouc qui le rendait irrésistible, mais Sakura le préférait sans. Elle se poussa et le fit entrer, elle ferma la porte, sa fille était accrocher à son haut.

Sakura: Que veux-tu?

Shaolan: Toi.

Sakura: Co...comment?

Shaolan: tu m'as bien entendu....Je te veux toi Sakura...C'est toi que j'aime pas Kaho.

Sakura: Mais...dans un an tu vas te marier avec elle.

Shaolan: Je le sais. De plus, elle a fait avancer le mariage. ET elle veut que tu aille avec elle chercher une robe de Marier.

Sakura: Je...je l'appellerais.

Shaolan: Je ne peux plus être loin de toi Sakura...je t'en pris.

Il vit le bébé dans les bras de Sakura, il en fut étonné, derrière elle se trouvait le fils d'Eriol et de Tomoyo. Ils sont toujours en déplacement, et ne peuvent s'occuper de leur fils, Sakura les aide. Mais pour le second enfant...il ne comprenait pas.

Shaolan: Qui...qui est-ce?

Sakura: Fuyuki. Ma fille.

Shaolan: Ta...ta fi..ta fille.

Il recula, pour tombe le long du mur, il mit ses mains sur sa tête, Sakura le regarda triste. Shaolan lui demanda de qui était cet enfant sur un ton froid.

Shaolan: Je veux savoir.

Sakura: J'étais enceinte...et c'est arriver comme cela.

Shaolan: Bon dieu Sakura...on était ensemble...Tu m'as tromper...C'est ça?

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Fuyuki était sa fille.

Shaolan: Qu'elle âge a-t-elle?

Sakura: 1 mois et une semaine..

Shaolan: Tu étais enceinte...même quand on faisait l'amour?

Sakura: Oui.

Shaolan: Et même avant de me rencontrer?

Sakura: Non...J'étais vierge quand je t'ai rencontrer.

Shaolan: Alors..elle est ma...

Sakura: Non...elle est la fille de Yukito.

Son regard était briser, Sakura ne voulait pas faire ça. Il serra les poings, et se pencha vers elle en lui prenant violemment le visage de deux doigts.

Shaolan: Je ne te laisserais pas me filler entre les doigts Sakura. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime encore...je te réserve une surprise pour le mariage. Mais en attendant...

Il l'embrassa, et elle prit par au baiser. Elle en révait depuis si longtemps, il jouait avec sa langue, et avec son palais.

Sakura: Sha...Shaolan je t'en pris...Arrête.

Il releva la tête, et il vit le petit garçon, il lui vola un dernier baiser et partit.

Hatsuro: Tante Saki...c'était qui cet homme?

Sakura: Un vieil ami chéri. Allez...au dodo.

Hatsuro: J'ai pas sommeil!!

Sakura: Juste une petite sieste...pour me faire plaisir.

Hatsuro: Non.

Sakura lui fit les yeux de petit chiot, et le petit garçon soupira et il la prit par la main, elle sourit victorieuse, elle berça sa petite chérie en fredonnant une chanson. Elle s'endormit directement, elle coucha sa fille doucement en lui caressant ses cheveux or. Elle sourit, se pencha et lui embrassa le crâne.

Sakura: Dors bien mon bébé.

Elle mit la veilleuse, mit le bébéphone en route, et ferma doucement la porte. Hatsuro attendait dans sa chambre. Il portait un petit pyjama avec des lune dessus. Sakura sourit, et le coucha.

Hatsuro: Je suis vraiment obliger tatie?

Sakura: Et oui mon chéri...je reviendrais te réveiller dans une heure.

Hatsuro: Promis?

Sakura: promis...Aller dodo.

Elle lui fit une bise sur le front, et se leva, elle éteignit la lumière et regarda le petit garçon dormir, elle ferma la porte. Dès que la porte fut fermer, elle laissa échapper une larme qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, elle posa une main sur sa joue, et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine, et se faire un thé. Revoir Shaolan l'a perdubé...Il est de plus en plus séduisant chaque jour. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croiser, elle était enceinte de cinq mois, et il l'avait vue un peu plus arrondit. Elle croisa les bras et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. Pourquoi l'avait-il contacter? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas mettre de la distance entre eux? Elle ne le reverra pas avant le mariage, elle se le jura.


	11. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva, avec sur le dos, un long tee-shirt gris, qui apopartenait à Yukito, elle bailla en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sakura: * baille * Aah...j'suis fatiguer!!

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et vit Yukito, entrain de ffaire à manger, elle alla vers lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue, pour ensuite s'assoir à table.

Yukito: Comment te sens-tu petite fleur?

Sakura: Fatiguer mais bien.

Yukito: Je t'ai entendu pleurer hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et serra le tee-shirt dans ses mais Yukito déposa une assiette de pancake devant elle.

Sakura: Hier après-midi...Shaolan est venu.

Yukito: Li...Ton ancien professeur?

Sakura: Il est encore mon professeur Yukito.. je ne me déplace plus au lycée.

Yukito: Je sais...Tomoyo et Eriol te font prendre les cours par correspondance. ET qu'a-t-il fait?

Sakura: Il a été étonné de voir mon petit bébé.

Yukito: Sakura...il serait peut-être temps que tu lui dises que Fuyuki est sa fille.

Sakura: Je ne peux pas...pas après qu'il m'est mentit.

Yukito: Toi aussi tu lui as mentis petit fleur...Tu lui cache l'exsistance de sa fille.

Sakura: Je le sais mais...

Yukito: Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Je files au boulot, je rentrerais tard. Si tu n'as rien a fare, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte après moi.

Sakura: Bah...il va falloir que je sortes pour aller en ville. Mlle Mizuki veut que j'ailles avec elle pour sa robe de marier.

Yukito: Très bien...Mais soit prudente.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et partit, Sakura regarda son assiette et prit ses couvets, elle mangea son petit déjeuner, et dès qu'elle eut fini, monta s'habiller, pour aller ensuite réveiller le petit garçon, le doucher et l'habiller aussi.

Quand il se réveilla, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à se que Sakura lui avait dit...Elle n'avait pas pue lui faire ça...Il l'aimait, et il savait au pls profond de lui qu'elle aussi. Il ne savait que faire. D'une il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, il se regarda dans le miroir, et fit une grimace. Ce n'était pas lui, il avait des sernes sous les yeux, et des grosses, ses cheveux ne lui plaisait pas, et encore moi se bouc. Il le savait, Sakura avait été étonné de le voir comme cela. Il ouvrit le robinet, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pour ensuite faire sa toilette. Il se demandait se qu'il allait faire, il s'habilla et sortit, il allait faire un tour en ville, d'une pour se faire une nouvelle coupe, et de deux pour se détendre, et décomprésser.

Hatsuro: Tatie...où est-ce qu'on va???

Sakura avait sortit la pousette de Fuyuki et Hatsuro la tenait, pendant que Sakura poussait.

Sakura: Calme toi chéri...on va faire quelque course!!

Hatsuro: Chic...tu pourras me prendre quelque chose.

Sakura: Si tu es sage.

Hasuro: Promis!!

Sakura sourit, et avança elle n'avait pas encore l'age pour avoir le permis, donc elle marchait, et sa lui faisait du bien. Elle eut soudain un regard triste...elle repensait à son bébé qui était mort en couche. Elle avait été heureuse en apprenant qu'elle attendait deux enfants de Shaolan, mais perdre un petit bébé pour une jeune mère est un crime. Les médecins avaient diagnositiquer, qu'il était fragile, qu'il fallait le placer en couveuse maintenant, et c'est se qu'ils avaient fait, mais il l'avait à peine placer dans la couveuse que le petit bébé avait été pris de convultion. C'est après lui avoir dit que ses petits poumons n'avaient pas retirer tout le liquide, qu'elle s'était éffondrer dans les bras de Tomoyo, mais ...il lui restait tout de même sa petite fille chérie. Elle sortit de ses rêves en entendant une voiture klaxonner, elle n'avait pas vue le bonhomme rouge, elle recula, et laissa passé la voiture.

Hatsuro: Tatie...tu vas bien??

Sakura: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri...allons-y!!

Il l'avait vue au passage piéton, il n'avait jamais vue un visage aussi triste. IL la suivit du regard, et vit qu'elle regardait un grand immeuble, le petit garçon sautillait, elle sourit mais toujours aussi triste, il garra sa voiture, et descendit, il se tourna à peiine, que le garçonnet lui rentra dedans pour tombé sur les fesses.

Hatsuro: Aïe!! Ca fait mal...

Sakura: Enfin Hatsuro...je t'ai dis de m'attendre.

Elle se stoppa, Hatsuro se releva et alla contre Sakura en pleurant, la jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux, en lui parlant d'une voix pleine de tendresse, que c'était fini. Elle leva le regard pour voir Shaolan, il affichait un sourire mystérieux, elle avait le coeur en fête, et tourna les yeux. Mais Shaolan s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit le visage de sa main.

Shaolan: Bonjour mon ange!! Que fais-tu dehors?

Sakra: Sa ne te regarde pas...

Shaolan: Tu se que tu fais me regarde mon amour.

Sakura: Arrête, je t'ai dis que c'était terminer.

Shaolan: Pour toit oui...mais pas pour moi!!

Sakura: Que veux-tu vraiment Shaolan?

Shaolan: Reprendre ton coeur.

Sakura soupira, Shaolan obtenait toujours se qu'il voulait. Hatsuro regarda le jeune homme qui parlait avec sa tante.

Hatsuro: Tatie...on y va...j'ai faim!!

Sakura: Hein!! Oui, allons-y.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Shaolan lui attrapa le bras, elle se tourna vers lui, avec un regard étonné, il souriait au coin, un sourit qui fit chavirer le coeur de Sakura.

Shaolan: Je t'invite à déjeuner, tu me racconteras se que tu as fais pendant ses mois ou je ne t'ai pas vue...

Sakura ne put refuser, elle se dit que se serait le meilleur moyen de tout les dire. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, le trajets se fit en silence, mais Sakura regardait quelque fois dans le rétrovisuer, elle vit Hatsuro regarder d'un visage émerveiller le paysage défiler, elle se tourna dans son siège pour voir sa fille qui dormait toujours, elle soupira et s'assit correctement pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Shaolan: Quand as-tu accoucher de ta fille?

Sakura entra la tête dans ses épaules, elle avait faillit dire ''notre fille'', elle posa un coude sur l'accoudoire de la porte, et posa sa tête dans sa main.

Sakura: J'ai...accoucher de ma fille en décembre.

Shaolan: Elle est née à quel heure, et quand?

Sakura: A minuit et le 24 décembre...mais...

Shaolan: Mais quoi?

Sakura: Non rien.

Shaolan: Dis le moi!!

Sakura soupira, il avait toujours une technique pour la faire parler. Il obtenait toujours se qu'il voulait, et elle lui avait déjà assez donner.

Sakura: J'étais...enceinte de jumeau, mais...mon petit garçon est décéder en couche.

Shaolan: Je suis désolé pour toi...Quel...quel nom lui aurais-tu donne?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait pensez donner le nom du père de ses enfants à son fils; Xiaolan. Mais..si elle disait sa...il se demanderait pourquoi, et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait répondre? Elle devrait mentir?


	12. Chapter 11

Il se garra dans le parking d'un restaurant, Hatsuro sortit tout content et regarda le grand bâtiment. Sakura descendit doucement et prit sa fille dans ses bras, le petit bébé commença à ouvrire les yeux, elle cligna des yeux et avec ses petites mains se frotta les yeux, Sakura eu un sourire attendrit, puis on tira sur sa jupe.

Hatsuro: Tatie...Tatie regarde se grand immeuble!!

Sakura regarda l'immeuble en question, elle fut étonné, puis elle tourna la tête vers Shaolan, qui affichait un sourire. Ce bâtiment était un restaurant appartenant à la famille Li, c'était la soeur ainée de Shaolan qui est était propriétaire. Shefa Li était un chef gastronomique.

Sakura: Shaolan non...Je ne peux pas!!

Shaolan: pourquoi pas?

Sakura: Ca me rappelle trop de scène.

Comme la fois où il lui avait fait l'amour dans un plaquard, loin des cuisines et des vestières, où les soir où il l'invitait à dînée. Elle se rapellait toutes les scènes.

Shaolan: J'suis sur que tu vas adorer.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, faisait-il allusion à leur aventure et recommencer? ou...non sa ne pouvait pas être sa...bien qu'elle aurait revoulut le gouter, après qu'il l'est embrasser chez elle.

Shaolan: Allons-y...Après toi mon ange.

Sakura: Je ne peux pas...

Hatsuro: Manger!!

Sakura vit le petit garçon ouvrir la porte et rentrer dans le restaurant. Sakura le suivit avec sa petite fille qui gazouillait sur son épaule en regardant Shaolan. Shaolan fixait le petit bébé, elle avait les cheveux châtain blond. On aurait dit de l'or, ses yeux était vert mélanger à du marron.

Quand elle entra dans le restaurant, Sakura le regarda, il était beaucoup plus grand que la dernière fois qu'elle était venu, elle vit un serveur de dos, mais le reconnue.

Sakura: Yukito!!

Le jeune homme entra la tête dans les épaules et tourna la tête, il vit le visage de Sakura étonné, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui fit une bise sur la joue, en embrassant la tête du petit bébé.

Sakura: Que fais-tu ici?? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail?

Yukito: J'y suis déjà petite fleur.

Sakura: Mais...et la police...qu'est-ce que tu fais à travailler dans un restaurant aussi populaire?

Yukito: On en reparlera se soir petite fleur, en attendant, je vais vous conduire à la table de monsieur Li, veuillez me suivre.

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Yukito était chef de police, pourquoi travaillait-il dns le restaurant le plus réputer de Hong-Kong? Elle s'assit à table, et Yukito prit le petit bébé des bras de la jeune maman. Sakura inquiète lui demanda où il allait l'emmener.

Yukito: Ne t'inquiète pas petite fleur...Je vais l'emmener dans une salle où les enfants peuvent s'amuser.

Sakura: Mais...elle est encore petite.

Yukito: Et elle dort beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas ma fleur...Shefa, la patronne à aussi des bébés, et elle a fait instaler une salle pour eux, ton petit trésor va y faire un tour, vient avec moi si tu veux.

Sakura se leva et suivit Yukito, qui rigolait alors que Sakura le sermonnait. Shaolan regarda le petit garçon qui regardait la carte, il bougeait des pieds en souriant.

Shaolan: Dis moi petit!

Hatsuro: Je ne suis pas petit...j'ai 4 ans.

Shaolan: D'accord, d'accord...alors mon grand, tu te plais bien avec Sakura?

Hatsuro: Tatie?

Shaolan: Oui...

Hatsuro: Oh oui alors...Tatie s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis né...C'est maman et papa qui me l'ont dit.

Shaolan: Ils ne te manque pas.

Hatsuro: Si, mais je ne m'inquiète pas Maman m'avait dit quand j'avais deux ans, qu'avec Tatie Sakura j'allais m'amuser.

Shaolan: Et c'est vrai?

Hatsuro: Oui...tatie est très gentil avec moi, quand je ne suis pas sage elle me gronde mais pas méchamment.

Shaolan: Comment te punissait-elle?

Hatsuro: Une fesser, et au lit.

Shaolan n'aurait jamais imaginer sa petite fleur fragile frapper un enfant. Bon une petite fesser sa passe, mais si sa aurait été plus, il ne suporterait pas. Elle arriva avec un sourire, elle s'assit, et elle regarda la carte des plats.

Shaolan: Tu ne prensd pas comme d'habitude?

Sakura: Non...j'aimerais gouter un plat typique de Chine.

Shaolan: Comme tu veux.

Hatsuro: Ca a l'air bon tous sa..mais euh...c'est quoi? C'est pas écrit en japonais.

Sakura: Non chéri...c'est chinois...

Hatsuro: Ah...tatie c'est quoi le niù rou?

Sakura: C'est du boeuf.

Hatsuro: Comment tu le sais tu es japonaise toi aussi.

Elle cracha dans son verre d'eau, et s'essuya, la bouche, elle regarda le garçonnet qui la regarda admirative.

Sakura: Et bien...

Elle est gêner, et il souriait au coin, il s'adossa à la chaise, la nappe tombait vers le sol, mais pas assez, il s'affala sur sa chaise, et tendit les jambes, il frolla les jambes de Sakura.

Sakura: Euh...et...et bien...au...au lycée j'ai appris le Chinois.

Hatsuro: Wouah...tatie tu es pas croyable...Euh...j'aimerais aller au toilette, ils sont où?

Shaolan: A droite.

Hatsuro: J'y vais, je fais vite tatie.

Sakura: D'accord.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Shaolan prit la place du bambin, et se trouva aux côtés de Sakura, qui elle ne le regardait pas, puis il prit son menton.

Shaolan: Suivais-tu au moins mes cours mon amour?

Elle était désorianté par les surnoms qu'il lui disait, elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis elle retira son visage, et ferma les yeux.

Sakura: Je ne peux pas Shaolan.

Shaolan: De quoi parles-tu?

Sakura: Tu ne peux pas briser ton couple avec Mlle Mizuki.

Shaolan: Entre nous bébé...c'est elle qui a briser notre couple.

Sakura: Non...c'est nous, toi pour être tombé amoureux de moi, et moi pareil. Pourquoi on s'est connu.

Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, et sanglotat, Shaolan qui n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, sentit son coeur se serrer.

Shaolan: Si on ne s'était pas rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais connu le mot aimer. J'avais une carapace de glace autour de mon coeur Sakura, c'est toi qui la fait fondre, avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda, les yeux humides, elle se leva et excusa, elle alla dehors pour aller dans un coin. Pourquoi en était-elle arriver là? Tout se qu'elle voulait, c'est d'être aimer par l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais pas que cet homme en question trompe sa fiancé. Elle ne voulait pas de sa, pourtant. Elle devra faire le grand pas, et sa...sa lui faisait mal.


	13. Chapter 12

Après c'être calmé, Sakura rentra dans le restaurant, et alla au toilette, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour redonner vie à ses yeux rougie.

Sakura: Il a d'eut me trouver idiote.

...: Oh...sakura, quelle surprise, je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

La fleur se tourna pour voir le chef de l'établissement, Shefa Li, Sakura sourit faiblement à la jeune femme qu'elle conscidérait comme une soeur. La jeune femme ouvrit les bras et Sakura si réfugie en versant des larmes.

Shefa: Allon sSakura, tu ne vas pas faire une scène devant mon petit frère quand même?

Sakura: Je suis....désolé.

Shefa sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et sécha les yeux de Sakura, elle avait un sourire.

Shefa: J'ai vue ton bébé...Elle est tellement mignonne.

Sakura: Merci.

Shefa: Qui est l'heureux papa?

Sakura baissa les yeux, Shefa fronça les sourcils et lui releva la tête, elle put lire dans les yeux de Sakura la tristesse, la détresse, la douleur de tout dire.

Shefa: Je ne t'en voudrai spas Sakura. Dis moi qui est le père de cette petite fille!!

Sakura: Ce...c'est Shaolan.

Shefa en resta bouche bée. Sakura ferma les yeux, prête à resevoir des insultes, des jurons et autres. Mais rien ne se fit, au contraire, Shefa la serra dans ses bras.

Shefa: C'est vraiment magnifique Sakura...Shaolan le sait-il?

Sakura: Non...je...je n'arrives pas à trouver les mots...et...c'est beaucoup trop...tôt pour que je lui dises.

Shefa: Rien n'est perdu petite Fleur...va le rejoindre, je vais veillez personnellement à se que Shaolan ne face rien de déplacer pour que tu ne parles pas.

Sakura fit un signe de la tête, se passa encore de l'eau sur les yeux, et alla retrouver Shaolan, après c'être essuyer. Elle s'assi entre Hatsuro et Shaolan, qui lui la regardait.

Hatsuro: Tatie, après je pourrais aller jouer?

Sakura: Oui, mais d'abord mange.

Hatsuro: D'accord.

Pendant que Sakura parlait avec Shefa dans les toilettes, les serveurs avaient amener les plats commander. Le niu rou au hu luo bo (le boeuf au carotte) pour Hatsuro, une lào bing au nai lào (crêpe au fromage) pour Sakura et une tan ji dan au shu cai (omelette au légume) pour Shaolan.

A la fin du repas, Hatsuro finissait la dernière goutte de son soda et alla jouer, avec d'autre enfant. Sakura le regarda partir, et posa sa tête sur sa main soutenu par son coude, elle faisait tourner l'eau qui se trouvait dans son verre. Un silence était à la table de Shaolan et la jeune fleur.

Ne suportant pas se silence, il fit passé une main sous la table, et il la posa sur la chaise de Sakura, elle fut tiré pour être à coté de lui. Elle était droite comme un pîquet, les mains sur ses cuisses, elle avait les poings fermer, elle regardait du coin de l'oeil Shaolan.

Shaolan: On dirait que tu es intimidé chérie.

Sakura: arrête avec tes noms...s'il te plait.

Elle rougissait, de gêne ou de honte? Puis il la vit soupirer, elle prit son verre et but un longue gorger, en finissant son verre.

Sakura: Shaolan..il...il faut que...

Elle sentit la main de Shaolan sur sa cuisse, il la caressait, elle eut un frisson, il ne lui laisserait jamais finir une phrase s'il se mettait à la caresser.

Sakura: Shaolan...je t'en pris...il faut que...

Elle sentit la main de Shaolan remonter, elle voulait retirer la main de Shaolan, mais elle sentit son regard, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. C'était comme si elle s'était reçut un coup, ou qu'un de ses bébés lui donnaient un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Shaolan: Laisse moi te toucher Sakura, j'irais en douceur.

Il lui avait susurer ses mots à l'oreille, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle structa le restaurant, un bruit assourdissant y régnait, si elle devait...non, sa n'arrivera pas.

Sakura: Shaolan...il faut vraiment que je...

Il souleva la jupe de Sakura, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il passa sa main dans son sous-vêtements.

Sakura: Non Shaolan, je t'en pris...il faut vraiment que...

Trop tard, il l'avait déjà pénétrer d'un doigts. Sakura avait lâcher un petit crie, puis baissa la tête, en fermant les yeux, il la caressa d'un doigts, pour ensuite en entrer un deuxième. Il commença à lui faire des va et vient, elle serra sa jupe de ses poings, Shaolan fixait les cuisine, mais il l'entendait pousser des gémissement étouffer.

Sakura: Sha...shaolan...je...s'il te plait...A...aaah

Elle se sentait mal, quelque chose en elle grossissait. Shaolan accéléra, elle s'aggripa au bras du jeune homme. Il la sentait prête à jouir...elle baissa plus la tête, elle allait y venir. Shaolan n'en pouvait plus, il la désirait trop, il sentit un liquide entre ses doigts, Sakura avait jouir.

Shaolan: J'aimerais voir tes yeux, mais c'est vrai que dans un restaurant, c'est pas facile.

Sakura: Tu...tu es...cruel Shaolan.

Shaolan: Non...tout se que j'ai..;je l'obtiens, et je te veux toi.

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il léchait ses doigts, il se leva et lui prit la main, pour l'emmener dans la plaquard où il lui avait fait l'amour 7 mois auparavant. Il la plaqua et la bloqua de son corps, il lui embrassa le cou, il ouvrait son chemisier, et il descendit sur sa poitrine.

Sakura: Je t'en pris...pas sa...je...je ne veux pas.

Shaolan: Pourquoi? Je t'aime moi...tu ne peux rien me refuser.

Sakura: Je...je ne veux pas prendre le risque de...retomber enceinte...

Shaolan ne comprenait pas, la fille de Sakura n'était pas de lui...alors pourquoi elle...Il comprit, elle lui avait mentit...Mais pourquoi? Pour son futur mariage avec Kaho, non, impossible, il avait eut un enfant ave la femme de sa vie. Son amour, et lui...un bébé.

Shaolan: Tu...tu m'as...mentis?

Sakura: Je suis désolé...

il la lâcha, elle tomba à genoux devan lui. Elle avait les mains sur son visge et elle pleurait, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Papa!! Il était papa!!! D'une merveilleuse petite fille!! Ave la femme de sa vie. IL regarda son amour, qui pleurait. Elle ne m''éritait pas ça, elle qui est si fragile, il se mit à genoux, et lui prit le menton.

Shaolan: Ne pleure pas...Je t'en pris, sa me déchire le coeur de te voir comme ça.

Sakura lui sauta dans les bras, en pleurant toujours, elle lui murmura à l'oreille les mots qu'il voulait entendre, elle excusa en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais...mainetnant qu'il était au courant, que va-t-il se passé? Le mariage est dans quelque mois, et Shaolan ne veut pas épouser Kaho. Est-ce que si...ils ne se seraient pas rencontrer...Il l'aurait épouser? Elle n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment, elle allait en profiter.


	14. Chapter 13

Ils étaient encore dans le plaquard, et Sakura , lui demanda pardon. Shaolan lui caressa le dos, il la voulait, il la désirait, il releva le visage de Sakura, et il l'embrassa, Sakura voulait le repousser, mais il lui prit les poignet, et il la mit assise au sol.

Sakura: Ne fais pas sa...

Shaolan: Je vais me venger ma fleur...

Sakura: Non...s'il...te plait.

Shaolan: Non, non, et non...tu m'as cacher l'existance de ma fille, alors...je reprends se qu'il m'appartient.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il lui retira son sous-vêtement inférieur, elle gigotait pour qu'il libert ses poigner mais il ne fit rien, il leva une jambe de Sakura, et la mit sur son épaule. Il se baissa et commença sa torture, Sakura avait les yeux grand ouvert, Shaolan la léchait, puis sans attendre, il la pénétra de sa langue, arrachant un grand gémissement à Sakura, qui se tortillait, de sa main libre, Shaolan souleva le bassin de son amour, pour aller plus profond.

Sakura: Non...a...aah...Arrête..

Mais il ne fit rien, il continua, s'en fut trop, Sakura jetta la tête en arrière, elle gémissait, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Shaolan souriait. Il la refaisait sienne, il alla rapidement, lui fesant des va et vient avec sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux, et dans un cri se lacha. Il rebaissa le bassin de Sakura, qui avait les yeux fermer, il le lécha les lèvres, et ouvrit le haut de Sakura, qui ne portait qu'une chemisette.

Shaolan: J'espère que tu es prête.

Sakura: A...rrête...s'il..te plait.

Shaolan: Oh non mon amour, je ne fais que commencer.

La chemisette ouvert, il se pencha et prit un des seins gonfler de Sakura. Il le suça et avec sa langue traça le contour du mamelon, se qui fit gémir Sakura, qui gigotait toujours. Il mordillait aussi le téton qui se durcissait au fur et a mesure, qu'il la touchait.

Sakura: Non...a...arrête...cette torture...s'il...te plait.

Elle était désorienter, se qu'il lui faisait était horrible. Il lui faisait perdre la tête, Shaolan arrêta, il lâcha les poignet de Sakura qui resta allonger, les mains vers sa tête elle reprenait son souffle. Shaolan en voyant le tableau de son amour, la trouva encore plus désirable. Il retira son tee-shirt, et son pantalon avec son boxer, il était nue face à sakura, qui elle, ne détourna pas le regard, elle revoyait le corps de son amour. Ce corps qui l'avait fait monté plus d'une fois au septième ciel. Sakura avait les jambes écarter et mouiller, la chemisette ouverte, et la poitrine qui montait et descenadit.

Sakura: Que...que vas-tu faire?

Shaolan: Faire se que je te faisais à chaque fois!!

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, il lui prit les jambes et commença à lécher le liquide qui glissait le long des jambes de sa belle, en sentant la langue de Shaolan, il la remonta jusqu'à son intimité, et il la pénétra de sa langue. Lui faisant des va-et-vient, et la bougeant de par et d'autre, elle se sentit chaviré, elle mit ses mains contre le mur et pencha la tête; c'était trop, elle allait pas tenir. Il la fit jouir encore une fois, puis il la retourna sur le ventre, il lui releva le postérieur, elle se laissa faire, trop déconcerter pour réagir, i la pénétra de deux doigts dans son intimité, elle lâcha un crie de surprise, mais il lui fit des va-et-vient, auquel elle répondit avec des gémissements.

Shaolan: Tes gémissements mon trop manquer bébé...laisse moi les entendre encore un peu.

Sakura: Oui....oui...

Il sourit, et il continua, jusqu'à se qu'il sente ses doigts humides. Il les lécha, mais s'abaissa en remonta plus Sakura qui du se tenir au mur, les paumes à plat pour ne pas tombé, il la lécha encore, la pénétrant encore de sa langue. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il l'aimait, et il allait lui prouver, en lui faisant l'amour ici et maintenant. Il la pénétra plus profond de sa langue. Elle jouit une troisième fois, mais il n'enleva pas sa langue, il se nourrissait de la jouissance de Sakura, qui elle, avait des petites perles d'eau sur le front, elle avait la respiration saccager. Jamais il ne l'avait fait jouir de cette façon, il retira sa langue, en le léchant les lèvres, pou rlécher le liquide qui coulait au coin de les lèvres, il rabaissa un peu Sakura, il se leva, et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sakura, il la pénétra de deux doigts se qui fit crier la fleur.

Sakura: Non...pas ça...s'il te plait.

Shaolan: Laisse moi gérer, je te guiderais.

Il l'avait toujours guider, donc elle le laissa faire. Il lui fit des va-et-vient, se qui la fit gémir, se qu'il pouvait aimer entendre ses gémissement, sa douce voix qui lui disait de continuer. Il retira ses doigts, pour se coller à elle, Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, elle sentait le désir de Shaolan contre ses fesses.

Sakura: Shaolan!!

Shaolan: Tu es merveilleuse mon amour..depuis ses sept moi, je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi. Et maintenant que je te retrouve...je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une petite fille, avec la femme de ma vie.

Sakura: Shaolan...tu...

Shaolan: Tu le sens aussi...c'est tout pour toi mon amour.

Sakura: Non...attend!!! Pas la.

Il écarta les fesses de Sakura, qui protestait, mais, il entra en elle, elle serra les dents, il y allait en douceur. Il laissa le temps à Sakura de souffler, puis il la sentit retenir sa respiration, et il entra en elle brutalement. Dès qu'il fut en elle, elle s'autorisa à souffle, puis il la laissa s'habituer à sa présence. Dès que se fut, il commença ses mouvements, Sakura avait toujours les mains sur le murs, mais elle laissa tomber une main pour attraper le bras de Shaolan, qui lui le vit lui prit le bras, il la releva, pour lui embrasser le cou, Sakura gémissait, mais elle avait mal, surtout dans cette position, Shaolan la lâcha, et elle reposa ses mains contre le mur, et Shaolan accéléra, lui aussi gémissait, mais pas comme Sakura, lui gémissait bouche fermer, alors qu'elle, gémissait en grand pour elle et pour lui. Dans un gémissement rauque, il se lâcha en elle. Il se retira, et la lâcha, elle tomba à genoux au sol, elle avait la tête baisser, mais laissait ses mains contre le mur.

Shaolan: Bébé...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il était puissant, elle en avait le souffle couper. Etait-ce avec mademoiselle Mizuki qu'il faisait tous ça...où seulement avec elle?

Shaolan: Touche moi bébé...goute moi, je n'appartiens qu'a toi!!

il avait répondut à son appelle mental. Sa chemisette tombait de ses bras, elle l'envela pour être elle aussi nue, elle se tourna vers Shaolan, il lui offrait son corps, mais ell en'avait que 16 ans. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle exita, comme si il avait comprit, il lui dit avec une voix pleine d'amour:

Shaolan: Tu n'es plus l'adolescente que j'avais rencontrer Sakura, tu es une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle...tu es celle que j'aime.

Elle détourna les yeux, mais Shaolan lui prit le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde, il avait les yeux remplit d'amour.

Shaolan: Ne crois pas que ce sont des paroles en l'air bébé...C'est la vérité.

Sakura: Mais...ton mariage dans quelque mois...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Shaolan: Tout dire...je leur dirais que j'avais déjà une fiancé en qui j'ai confiance, et que j'aime par dessus tout.

Sakura: Non...non...ne fais pas ça.

Elle pleurait, il en avait le coeur serrer, il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras, elle pleura dans son cou, il la serra plus, puis, il s'assit à terre, et la mit sur lui.

Shaolan: Si tu ne veux pas essayer...tu n'y arriveras pas.

Elle comprenait à quoi elle faisait allusion, il lui prit les hanches, et il la fit glisser vers son sexe dresser. Et il la pénétra, faisant lâchez un gémissement, non seulement de plaisir à Sakura, mais aussi un gémissement de bonheur. Mais pour la suite, après cela, que feraient-ils? Se cacheraient-ils comme au lycée? Ou avouera-t-il vraiment devant l'autel qu'il l'aime? Elle ne veut ni le perdre, ni le voler, elle est tirailler.


	15. Chapter 14

Pendant le trajet pour retourner chez elle, Sakura n'arrêtait pas d'avoir les yeux qui se fermaient. Elle entendait d'une oreille indiscretes se que Hatsuro lui disait de sa journée dans le terrain de jeu.

Hatsuro: Après...on a jouer au ballon, et...

elle n'entendait plus rien, car, la tête contre la vitre de la voiture, elle s'était endormit. Shaolan la regardait au coin, et sourit, il arriva devant la maison de Sakura où deux voitures étaient garrer, une noir, une mercede. Et une autre, une petite citroen C4, grise. Il se garra derrière la citroen grise, et secoua Sakura.

Shaolan: Bébé...réveille toi.

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, et quand elle vit la mercedes, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, elle courra vers la maison. Shaolan sortit aussi, mais Hatsuro ne fit rien, il regardait. Shaolan entendit des crie.

...: OU EST SAKURA?

...: Calme toi d'abord Toya.

Toya: JE NE ME CALMERAIS QUE QUAND J'AURAIS VUE SAKURA!!!

Sakura s'était arrêter, la porte s'ouvrit, et un grand brun sortit, suivit de Yukito, qui essayait de le retenir. Quand le brun vit Sakura, il se dirigea vers elle.

Toya: Ah tu es la toi...où étais-tu?

Yukito: Fiche lui la paix Toya!

Toya: La ferme Yukito... Je ne parles pas à un sans emploi.

Sakura: Quoiii!!

Yukito: Sakura je vais tous t'expliquer.

Toya: LA FERME....Toi tu viens avec moi.

Sakura: Quoi? NON!!!

Elle se degagea de la poigne de Toya, Shaolan regardait la scène, il était prêt à intervenir si le frère de Sakura la re-frappait.

Toya: Comment? Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses petite sotte.

Sakura: A UN ETRANGER!!

toya: Sale...peste.

Il allait la gifler, mais Shaolan attrapa le poignet de Toya, celui-ci regarda Shaolan étonné mais les sourcils froncer. Mais quand il reconnu Shaolan Li, son regard devint froid.

Toya: Toi!!

Shaolan: touche encore à Sakura et tu entendras parler de moi pendant des milliers d'années.

Toya: Je fais se que je veux...C'est ma soeur.

On entendit des pleures, Sakura se figea, et elle courra vers la voiture de Shaolan pour prendre sa fille, Toya regardait le bébé, et il dégagea son poignet de la main de Shaolan pour aller vers Sakura.

Toya: Qu'est-ce que c'est...que ça?

Sakura recula, en serrant Fuyuki dans ses bras, le regard de son grand frère lui faisait peur. Il était encore plus noir que ses iris, en voyant les iris du bébé, Toya, se tourna vers Shaolan et s'avança vers lui, pour lui prendre le col.

Toya: espèce de fumier...t'as coucher avec ma soeur.

Shaolan: en quoi ça te dérange.

Toya: Sale pouriture...T'es pas assez gater par tes parents, faut aussi que tu te tape ma soeur.

Les gens du quartier qui passaient devant la maison de Sakura regardait la scène, Sakura courra vers yukito qui prit le bébé, et elle retourna vers les autres, elle leur fit un sourire génée en leur demandant de circuler. Quand les passants furent partit, Sakura soupira, et se tourna pour voir la scène. Toya tenait encore Shaolan par le col, elle ne pouvait tolérer, elle avança vers lui, puis, même si elle était petite, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, assez fort, se qui fit grimacer Toya, et lâcher le col de Shaolan.

Toya: T'es complètement tarer Sakura.

Elle en profita qu'il soit pencher pour lui donné un coup de poing. Elle avait mal, mais elle s'en fichait, son frère avec la joue rougit et les yeux grand ouvert, il la regarda étonné, alors qu'elle avait la tête baisser et qu'elle saignait des clavicules de la main droite.

Sakura: Ne le touche pas!!

Toya comprenait maintenant, sa petite soeur était éprit de Shaolan Li, un chinois finement multimilliardaire, il le savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, se ne serait plus la gentil petite Sakura qu'il aura devant lui, mais une femme, une vrai. Il se redressa et fit un sourire au coin.

Toya: tu as vraiment changer petit monstre...Mais sache une chose.

Elle releva la tête mais se retrouva à terre, la joue rougit. Elle regarda son frère, qui avait un sourire sadique.

Toya: Je te menerais la vie dure à toi et ton enfant.

Sur ses mots, il partit vers la mercedes, Sakura pleurait en se tenant la joue Shaolan l'aida à se relever, et la fit entrer en appelant le fils de Tomoyo et d'Eriol, qui arriva en courant.

Yukito: Tiens...Tu es vraiment folle Sakura.

Sakura: Je ne voulais pas qu'il face du mal a ...aïe!!

elle appuya le paque de glace sur sa joue, elle soupira, Shaolan était dans le salon, il regardait Fuyuki jouer avec ses petit jouait, accompagner de Hatsuro.

Yukito: Il s'est très bien si prendre avec les enfants?

Sakura: Oh oui...je l'ai déjà vue s'occuper de ses neuveux et nièce, c'est un parent doux. On peut lui faire confiance.

Yukito regarda le visage de sa petite fleur. Il le savait, un plan...c'était un tracquenard, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme dont sa petite fleur était amoureuse pouvait se marier. Si seulement il n'avait pas été virer de son boulot, il aurait envoyer des detectives, pour avoir des réponses.

Sakura: Oh faite..

Il sortit de ses réflexion pour fixer Sakura qui le regarda avec un regard en biais, elle avait pencher la tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

Sakura: pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis.

Yukito: Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sakura: toi aussi maintenant...tu me prends pour une idiote?

Yukito: D'accord...d'accord, calme toi, je vais tous te dire.

Sakura s'assit, en croisant les jambes, elle le regarda avec le paque de glaçon sur la joue il soupira et se lança.

Yukito: J'ai été virer...

Sakura le regarda étonné. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il été virer? Yukito!! Lui l'homme qui c'est démier pour l'élever comme sa propre soeur? Non impossible!! Yukito est un homme de confiance, pourquoi l'avoir virer? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Sakura ne pouvait pas le croire, elle le regada sidérer. Le monde devenait fou, insuportable à soulever. Il devenait dure. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi?


	16. Chapter 15

Il était 20h30, et Sakura était encore dans la cuisine avec Yukito, elle préparait à manger, alors que je leune homme était assit à table.

Sakura: Pourquoi...pourquoi on t'a virer? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

Yukito: Rien...rien je te jure. Je ne comprends pas...le patron est entrer furieux et il a crier que tout le monde était virer.

Sakura: Grr!! Si je le tenait ton ex-patron, je le découpe en rondelle.

Yukito regarda la jeune fille qui était en face de lui, elle coupait avec facilité le calamar qu'il avait ramener du restaurant "Pivoine d'or", il regarda ses manières, puis il eut un sourire.

Yukito: Tu sais que tu pourais prendre des cours de cuisine.

Sakura: Hein!! Aïe!

Elle mit son doigts dans sa bouche, et se tourna vers Yukito le regard surprit, Yukito avait encore son sourire d'ange, se qui fit énerver Sakura.

Sakura: Arrête de sourire comme ça...Tu sais que je deteste se sourire.

Yukito: Je le sais oui. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, je te verrais bien dans un petit tablier blanc, et un habille de cuisinière très séxy pour toi.

Elle prit sa casserole et allait l'assomer, mais il lui attrapa le poignet, et rigola.

Sakura: Espèce de pervers ta pas honte.

Yukito: Non...t'es tellement mignon ma fleur..

Sakura: Grmph...

Yukito éclata de rire, devant la bouille de Sakura, elle fit sauter les légumes et le calamar, Yukito la regarda avec grâce. Elle était préssise dans ses gestes, Shaolan arriva avec Fuyuki dans ses bras, Hatsuro continuait de jouer avec les jouait de la fillette.

Sakura: Elle a faim?

Shaolan: J'en sais rien...comment tu peux savoir si elle a faim ou pas?

Sakura: Simple...Si tu la prend dans tes bras, et qu'elle machouille ta chemise c'est qu'elle a faim. Si c'est le cas, le lait pour bébé est dans le placard du haut à droite, et les biberons dans le lave-vaisselle.

Shaolan se releva et la regarda étonné, puis il eut un sourire discret, elle avait de l'autoriété, elle ferait une merveilleuse épouse et une bonne mère. Yukito se leva et prit le biberon avec le lait, et les donna à Shaolan, qui les prit en regardant étonné Yukito, qui lui fit un sourire sans joie.

Yukito: Assume...papa....c'est ta fille non.

Shaolan: Bah...j'sais pas comment on fait?

Yukito haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoir, pour observer Sakura, Shaolan voyant qu'il regardait son amour, sentit la jalousie monter. Il posa brutalement les affaires devant le jeune rêveur.

Shaolan: Au lieu de REGARDER Sakura, montre moi comment on fait monsieur le flic pour préparer un biberon.

Yukito et Shaolan s'affrontaient du regard. La petite commença à pleurer, Sakura mit sur feu doux, prit le biberon, le mit dans la bouillotte et attendit 20 minutes, quan dse fut fini, elle égoutta le biberon, prit le lait en poudre, mit trois cuillères de lait en poudre, puis l'eau, elle secoua le biberon, et prit le poignet de Shaolan pour faire tombé quelque goute.

Sakura: Voilà...tu sais comment avoir la température d'un biberon, maintenant...donne le lui.

Elle retourna à ses fourneaux, Shaolan prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon. Il avait une certaine gêne, il n'avait jamais donné le biberon à une petite fille, a par les enfants de ses soeurs. Mais cette petite fille, se bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était son enfant, i lla regarda dans les yeux. La petite des ses prunelles mélanger, regarder l'homme qui lui donnait à manger, Shaolan cru fondre en la regarda, puis Sakura posa une main sur la sienne.

Sakura: Elle a assez manger...tu vas la tuer aussi non.

Elle prit sa fille pour ensuite sortir de la cuisine, Shaolan voulait la suivre, mais Yukito le retenait.

Shaolan: Lâche moi!!

Yukito: Ecoute, si tu crois que je couches avec elle...c'est faux. Elle est comme une soeur pour moi. Je l'ai élever depuis que ses parents sont morts. Elle n'avait que trois ans. Toya avait déjà prit la tête de l'entreprise de sa mère, et il délaissait sa soeur.

Shaolan: Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as protège mais...pourquoi la regardes-tu comme cela?

Yukito: Comment? Je la regardes normalement?

Shaolan: non...j'avais l'impréssion que tu l'as regardais comme si elle était une gazelle et toi le lion.

Yukito le regarda étonné, puis il éclata de rire...Shaolan Li, jaloux!! on aurait tout vue. Un douce fille comme Sakura qui frappe son frère, et l'éritié d'une grande famille, jaloux d'un vulgère policier.

Shaolan: Qu'est-ce qui te fait rien?

Yukito: Je regardes Sakura pour ses gestes.

Shaolan: Donc...tu avoue que tu l'espionne.

Yukito: T'as rien compris mon pauvre est grâcieuse dans ses gestes pour la cuisine, elle sait si pendre, j'ai pris se travail de serveur dans le restaurant de ta soeur, pour payez se qu'on doit, et Sakura pourrait aussi travailler.

...: Pourquoi devrais-je travailler...je suis bien moi à la maison, et j'ai pas terminer mon années je te ferais signaler Yukito.

Les deux jeune homme tournaient la tête vers Sakura, elle avait retirer sa jupe, et sa chemisette, pour mettre un long tee-shirt, elle avait les cheveux mouiller, et relever en un chignon.

Yukito: il faudra bien que tu travail un jour Saki!!

Sakura: Oui, un jour, se qui signifie, pas aujourd'hui ni demain.

Yukito: Comment feras-tu avec ta fille?

Sakura: Raah!! Yukito arrête de me sortir le même charabia..Toi pour le moment tu travail, moi je finis mes cours et après je me toruve du travail....T'es content là?

Yukito: Assez oui!!

Sakura: Bien..maintenant que le débat est clot...à table!!

Elle sortit les couvert et mit la table, Shaolan était assit en face de Sakura, alors que Yukito était à côté.

Sakura: Alors rexplique moi sa...ton patron est sortit de son bureau furieur et il a crier pour tout le monde que vous étiez virer!!

Yukito: C'est ça.

Sakura: J'ai l'impression...Que tu me caches quelque chose...Avoue moi tout. Tu dois rien me cacher Yukito.

Yukito: Mais je ne te caches rien.

Sakura le regarda du quoi de l'oeil, un oeil vraiment furieux, Yukito dégloutit péniblement et lui fit un sourire nerveux, elle tendit sa fourchette lui, comme pour l'accuser.

Sakura: Tu vois...tu me caches quelque chose...Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

Yukito eux un visage triste, sakura le remarqua et shaolan aussi, elle se leva et prit le bras de yukito, ils montèrent les escalier pour être dans le couloir, mais loin des oreilles de Shaolan.

Sakura: Raconte moi.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer? Qu'allait-elle dire? Qu'allait-elle faire? Il ne savait trop rien. Sa petite fleur était maman et avait un peu mûrir. Il espérait de tout son coeur, qu'elle le comprendrait. Comme elle le fait chaque fois qu'il lui disait tous. Qu'il se confaisait. Mais...allait-elle faire la même chose avec se qu'il allait lui dire? Il redutait le pire.


	17. Chapter 16

Il la regarda dans les yeux, avant de les détourner, elle lui prit le visage de deux doigts et le fit la regarder.

Sakura: Je répètes, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

Yukito: J'ai...non je ne peux pas te le dire!!

Elle étouffa un juron, puis elle lui prit le col pour le baisser à sa hauteur.

Sakura: Je te préviens si tu ne me dis rien, je ne te ferais plus de repas, je ne t'hébergerais plus..Et tu n'auras plus rien. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue, tu as intérait à tous me dire.

Yukito: D'accord...d'accord, calme toi et lâche moi.

Elle le lâcha et s'adossa à la rambarde des escaliers, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Puis elle le fixa, il soupira, et se lança.

Yukito: J'ai...j'ai tiré sans le faire exprès sur un employer d'une banque.

Sakura: Mon dieu!!!

Yukito ferma les yeux, il craignait le pire. Il lui raconta tout, qu'il y avait en même temps, une fusillade dans un centre ville, et un cambriolage, que les deux groupes étaient ensemble, pour détourner les fonts de la police.

Sakura: Comment? Comment tu pouvais savoir que se voleur ou se..tireur je sais pas...allait prendre un otage comme bouclier.

Yukito: il est vrai que je ne le savais pas...Mais, j'aurais pue ne pas tirer non plus.

Le bruit du claque raisonna, Yukito avait la tête tourner vers la droite, à cause de la gifle que Sakura lui avait donné.

Sakura: Idiot...ne dis pas sa...je préfères que se soit cet employer qui c'est fais tuer que toi. Si tu n'avais pas tirer, qu'il l'est prit en bouclier ou pas, c'est toi qui te serais fais tuer. C'est égoïste de ma pars de dire sa..Mais je le pense, tu m'es bien plus présieux que l'homme qui est mort sans que tu le face exprès.

Se que Sakura lui avait dit lui réchauffait le coeur, il la prit dans ses bras sous l'étonnement de celle-ci.

Yukito: Merci petite fleur.

Sakura: Ne crois pas que je te ficherais à la porte Yukito. Tu es mon frère, le seul et l'unique, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé, comme Toya la fais. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Yukito sourit, puis il lui fit une bise sur la joue. Il descendit après, et Sakura resta encore en haut, elle ouvrit une porte qui était dans le noir, et y entre, le raie de lumière l'éclairait, elle se dirigea vers un lit.

Sakura: Je me suis toujours demande si mes petits ange seront heureux avec moi.

Elle se baissa et embrassa la tête du bébé. Elle sentit peu aprèsn deux bras puissant lui entourer la taille, elle sursauta mais tourna égèrement la tête, elle vit Shaolan.

Shaolan: Tout va bien.

Sakura: Oui...ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle sortit de la chambre après lui avoir donné une bise près des lèvres, Shaolan la regarda sortir, et regarda la fillette endormit, les bras en croix et ses petites jambes plier, il lui caressa ses petits cheveux d'or.

Shaolan: Tu es un magnifique bébé Fuyuki. Je suis heureux que tu sois ma fille.

Il sortit ensuite, en fermant doucement la porte, il vit la chambre de Sakura avec de la lumière, il y alla et ouvrit la porte. Elle était assise à son bureau, sur son ordinateur portable.

Shaolan: Que fais-tu?

Sakura: Je regardes mes cours. Pourquoi?

Elle se sentit soulever, pour ensuite être poser sur le lit en douceur, elle regarda Shaolan étonné, il l'embrassait, et il caressa ses jambes.

Sakura: Non attend!!! Pas maintenant...

Shaolan: Pourquoi pas, on est seul, et la petite dors.

Sakura: Je ne m'en fis pas pour Fuyuki...mais Hatsuro n'est pas encore coucher.

Shaolan: Je ne peux pas attendre bébé...C'est maintenant, que je veux te toucher.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il lui embrassa le cou, en remontant le tee-shirt, il delaissa son cou, pour prendre un des seins de Sakura. Elle frissonna quand il prit un sein en bouche, et qu'il commençait à mordiller de ses dents son téton durcit par le plaisir et le désir.

Sakura: N...non...a...attend!!

Mais il ne voulait plus attendre, il glissa une main entre les jambes gracieux de son amour, pour les caresser, il la remonta vers l'intimité de Sakura, il caressa ses lèvre intime, pour ensuite la pénétré de deux doigts, faisant lâcher des gémissements de plaisir à Sakura, se qu'il avait fait dans le plaquard n'était rien, s'était un petit échauffement. Sakura agrippa son tee-shirt, Shaolan releva la tête, elle voulait le retirer, il l'aidait de sa main libre, puis elle fut nue sous lui.

Sakura: Shaolan...Attend...s'il te plait!!

Sakura cria en gémissant, il lui faisait des va et vient avec ses doigts, chose que Shaolan aimait entendre. Sakura se lâcha dans un gémissement, les doigts de Shaolan était mouiller, il les retirer, les lécha et retira encore une fois son tee-shirt dans la même journée.

Sakura: Sha...Shaolan...

Shaolan: Je suis là mon amour...Je resterais pour toujours avec toi...jusqu'à ma mort!!

Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, et fit descendre son jean, il ne désirait qu'une chose, il voulait que son amour le touche. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau, il sortit de sa réflexion quand il sentit deux mains douce qu'il connaissait le caresser. Il baissa la tête, et Sakura prit posséssion de ses lèvres, il encerclait le dos de son amour de ses bras, il ne l'avait jamais traiter comme une gamine, met comme une femme.

Shaolan: Sakura...

Sakura: Shaolan...

Elle reprit posséssion des lèrves de Shaolan, met elle se mit debout, entourant son cou de ses bras, il monta à genoux sur le lit, tenant les hanche de Sakura, elle se pencha pour qu'il soit allonger. Le lit était plus grand se dit Shaolan.

Sakura: Oh...Shaolan fait moi réver!!

Shaolan: Ton lit est plus grand?

Sakura: Oui...avec Yukito on est aller l'âcheter, j'en avais besoin pour moi.

Shaolan voyait un sous-entendu à la phrase qu'elle avait dit. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas comprit, Sakura lui expliqua entre deux baiser.

Sakura: après...l'acouchement...j'avais mal au dos...on est aller lâcheter...mais..Hatsuro...fait des cauchemard...et il...dort avec...moi.

Shaolan: Tu me soulages...J'ai crue que tu couchais avec Yukito.

Elle arrêta de l'embrasser, pour le regarder dans les yeux, il vit des yeux furieux, il se modilla la lèvre inférieur.

Sakura: Pour qui tu me prend Shaolan. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas tromper comme toit u le fais...Je ne suis pas toi.

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux sous l'étonnement et l'émotion, elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Shaolan serra les dents, il se disait que d'une il avait négliger son amour, mais qu'aussi, elle le prenait pour un gigolo qui couchait à droite à gauche. Où allait le monde? Sakura croyait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, la frapper ou pire, vue qu'elle était nue devant lui, la violer. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et pleura en excusant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Allait-il la violer? Ou la frapper? Ou tout simplement lui pardonner d'avoir dit une méchanceter? Elle ne savait pas, mais expérait, qu'il ne soit pas violent.


	18. Chapter 17

Sakura pleurait devant Shaolan, elle avait peur. Peur qu'il la frappe, peur qu'il la viole, et peur qu'il l'abandonne. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan, sa poitrine s'écrasant sur le torse du jeune homme.

Sakura: Pardon...je...je ne voulais pas...dire ça.

Il la croyait, elle était fragile, elle était douce, et il l'aimait, il serra ses bras autour de son dos, et il la serra dans ses bras, lui embrassant le cou, et l'épaule.

Shaolan: Ne pleur pas mon ange, se n'était pas ta faute...C'est moi qui t'es juger trop vite.

Sakura: Oui..mais...c'était horrible de ma part...de te dire ça!!! Je suis désolé...je t'aime tant Shaolan, je...je ne veux pas...je ne veux plus que tu m'abandonne.

Son coeur se serrait à ses paroles. Non!! Il ne l'abandonnera pas, il fuierait avec elle s'il le fallait, mais il ne l'abandonnera plus.

Shaolan: Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Sakura...je n'appartiens qu'à une personne et c'est toi!!

Elle releva le visage et le regarda, elle pleurait toujours, puis elle prit posséssion de ses lèvres, il voulait l'allonger, mais elle gigota, et il rompit le baiser.

Shaolan: Bébé...qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: C'est mon tour...

Il ne comprenait pas, elle le poussa en mettant ses mains sur ses larges épaules. Il se retrouva sur le dos sous Sakura qui était à califourchon sur lui. Il la regarda étonné, et elle lui fit un sourire amoureux se quii fit chavirer le coeur du jeune homme.

Shaolan: Que vas-tu me faire mon amour?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas...mais je vais essayer!

Elle lui fit un sourire que Shaolan qualifie toujours de craquant. Il aimait ses sourires, mais quelque chose lui turlipinait la tête, depuis que Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de deux jumeaux.

Shaolan: Bébé...comment est décéder le petit?

Sakura arrêta de sourire, se qui fit mal à Shaolan, il n'aimait pas la voir triste, mais elle lui souriait, tristement, mais elle souriait.

Sakura: Je...je ne veux pas en parler.

Shaolan: Je dois savoir...c'était aussi un de mes enfants...Sakura...s'il te plait.

Sakura: Je...je...Je ne peux pas, c'est trop douloureux.

Elle avait la voix briser par les sanglots, Shaolan se redressa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle pleura dans son cou, il lui caressa le dos, il lui embrassait l'épaule, il ne supportait pas 'entendre ou la voir pleurer. Si seulement il avait été près d'elle lors de l'accouchement, il aurait pue aider.

Shaolan: Bébé...j't'en pris...Raconte moi...et après je ne te le demanderais plus. Je te le promais. Arrête de pleurer...sa me fait mal de te voir dans cet état.

Sakura essaya de se calmé, se qui se fit au fur et à mesure que Shaolan lui parlait. Puis elle se calma, alors que Shaolan lui embrassait les épaules la nuque et le cou. Puis elle commença à tout dire. Neuf mois avant, l'accouchement, la douleur qu'elle avait eut, quand le bébé n'arrivait pas à sortir, mais qui était finalement sortit, mais avec quelque séquelle. Le petit qui ne respirait pas, et le diagnostique qu'il avait fait, elle lui dit tous bein que sa lui faisait mal dans reparler. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Shaolan la serra dans ses bras, alors que Sakura lâcha un petit crie, Shaolan la serrait trop.

Sakura: Sha...shaolan...

Shaolan: Tu as souffer. Je m'en veux!!

Sakura: Sha...shaolan...s'il te plait...tu...

Shaolan: C'est de ma faute Sakura...j'ai pas été près de toi.

Sakura: Shaolan...tu m'éttoufe.

Il la relacha et elle put enfin respirer, il souriait un peu mais nerveusement. Sakura le regarda puis lui sauta dessus il tomba à la renverse sur le matelat, étonné, il regarda Sakura, qui se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou, il sentit le souffle chaud de Sakura contre sa peau. Ses lèvres cheudes, ses lèvres qu'il avait goûter plus d'une fois. Se qu'il pouvait l'aimer, il l'adorait, elle, ses baiser, son corps, tout. Il voulait encore et toujours la posséder. C'était son amour, et rien d'autre, la femme de sa vie. Elle lui mordillait le cou, puis descendit sur son torse, elle traça des sillons de feu avec sa bouche, tracant les muscles de Shaolan avec sa langue.

Shaolan: Tes lèvres sont brullante bébé...

Sakura sourit, il avait une voix rauque, c'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. D'habitude, elle laissait Shaolan la guider, mais elle voulait essayer, pour une fois, elle voulait que se soit lui qui perde la tête. Il avait retirer son caleçon, en même temps que son pantalon, elle descecndit un peu plus bas, en arrivant vers son bas-ventre. La sentant aller dans un autre terrain, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux grand.

Shaolan: Non...sakura ne fait pas ça...c'est un peut rapide pour toi.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, Shaolan était dépiter, elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais n'était-ce pas se qu'il voulait, elle le touche, qu'elle le goût. Seigneur!! Que ses lèvres étaient douce. Shaolan s'agrippa fort au draps de son amour, du bous de sa langue, elle léchait le sexe durci du jeune homme, mais timidement, vue que s'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

Shaolan: Sakura...je t'en pris...

Elle continua, mais ne s'arrêta pas la. Elle voulait encore et encore qu'il lui face l'amour, elle aimait comment il s'y prenait, mais pour une fois...rine qu'une fois elle voulait que se soit elle qui le face. Shaolan s'accrocha encore plus fort aux draps, il était fou de désir, rien qu'avec le bous de sa langue, elle l'avait déjà exciter.

Shaolan: Bébé...

Elle le prit en bouche, se qui fit peur à Shaolan. Il ferma fot les yeux, mais sous son étonnement, il commençait à gémir, Sakura fit des va et vient doucement, en premier puis elle y alla plus rapidement, le faisant gémir.

Shaolan: Aaaah bébé...arrête cette torture!!

Elle ne voulait pas...elle voulait elle aussi, gouter la jouissance de Shaolan, elle continua, Shaolan sentait son désir monter encore plus, puis Sakura se ertira mais au moment, ou elle se retira, la jouissance explosa. Elle avait pousser un petit crie de surprise.

Shaolan: Bébé...

Il ouvra les yeux, et il vit sa poitrine couverte de sa semence. Il en fut étonné, Sakura lui souriait, il se redressa, et il l'allongea, elle le regarda étonné.

Sakura: Que...Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Shaolan: Comme tu m'as fais mon ange.

Il souleva les jambes de Sakura pour les mettres sur ses épaules, les mains de Sakura était de chaque côté de la tête de la fleur. Shaolan s'abaissa entre les jambes de la fleur, et il commença à la léché, faisant parsemer le corps de Sakura de frisson. Il llécha tout d'abord sa partie intime pour ensuite la pénétrer de sa langue. Les jambes de Sakura se resserait doucement autour du cou de Shaolan, elle se cambrait. Seigneur!! elle n'avait pas retoucher à un homme depuis 7 mois. Et le fait que Shaolan lui face l'amour, et qu'il lui fait autre que se qu'il avait fait avant, la rendait bizarre. Elle se posa toujours des questions!! Mais, bizarrement, elle s'en fichait. Qu'il aime ou pas mademoiselle Mizuki, il serait toujours pour elle, son amour, l'homme de sa vie, le père de son petit ange. Mais une seule question lui trota en tête...Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire pendant le mariage? Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle se demandait...quoi?


	19. Chapter 18

Quelque jours on passé, Shaolan est presque toujours chez Sakura. Quand il a fini son travail au lycée, il va chez elle, et quand il entra il la voit avec Fuyuki en train de jouer. Quand il rentre le soir, c'est comme un petit couple de jeune marier. Il va l'embrasser, et il embrasse aussi son petit ange.

Mais aujourd'hui, Shaolan ne pouvait pas aller chez Sakura, chez qui il avait cohabiter. Il resevait la visite de sa chère mère, qui voulait voir Kaho. D'habitude sa mère, est aimante et chaleureuse avec lui, mais depuis que Kaho Mizuki avait dit à Yelan Li, qu'ils allaient se marier, elle lui parlait froidement. Mais il se souviendrait toujours du sourire qu'avait euy Yelan quand il était aller chez elle avec Sakura.

_Flash Back:_

_Shefa: SHAOLAAAAAN!!!_

_Sa soeur ainée lui avait sauter au cou, en le faisant tombé, s'en suivit des trois autres. Futie, Feimei, et Fanlen, le serrait chacune dans leur bras._

_Feimei: Comme tu es devenu beau petit frère!!!_

_Futie: Il est devenu un homme._

_Fanlen: Et qui est cette sublime créature?_

_Les deux autres soeurs tournaient la tête pour voir une Sakura qui avait la main sur la bouche et qui riait. Quand elle n'entendit plus rien, Sakura ouvrit les autres, et se retrouva à terre._

_Shaolan: Les filles...vous allez l'étouffer!!_

_...: Je vois que tu as trouver une bonne petite mon fils._

_Shaolan: Mère!!_

_La mère de Shaolan, Yelan Li, une très belle femme, à la peau blanche comme la neige, à la cheveulure ébènes et aux yeux noir qui se mariaient tous les deux avec la blancheur de sa peau; fit un sourire à son fils, un sourire chaleureux. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers Sakura avec un magnifique sourire._

_Yelan: soit le bienvenu dans ma demeure..._

_Sakura: Oh pardon..sakura...Sakura Kinomoto!!_

_Yelan: Une petite fleur...il ne manquait que le cerier dans notre belle maison._

_Sakura: Comment??_

_Shefa: Mère veux te dire que tu es la bienvenu ici Sakura!! Tu fais en quelque sorte..partit de la famille._

_Fanlen/Futie/Feimei: BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE PETITE FLEUR!!!!_

_Même si il était occuper à retirer Sakura des bras de ses quatre soeur, il vit du coin de l'oeil, le sourire chaleureux, et maternel de Yelan envers Sakura, et lui._

_Fin flash back_

Il soupira, si seulement il pouvait dire à sa mère, qu'il n'aimait pas Kaho, quavec Sakura il avait eu un enfant...Si seulement!! Si seulement elle arrêtait de lui lancer des regard noir à tout bous de champs. Il s'excusa auprès des deux dames, et sortit sur le blacon, pour prendre son téléphone et appeller un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur,s a sonna et on déccrocha après trois sonnerie.

_...: Michi michi..maison Kinomoto!!_

Shaolan: Bonsoir mon ange!!

_Sakura: Shaolan!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais..je commence à m'inquiéter!!_

Shaolan: Désolé mon amour, j'ai oublier de te dire que...

_Sakura: Pourquoi parles-tu doucement?_

Elle commençait à avoir peur, elle serra son haut de sa main libre. Elle craignait qu'il ne soit à l'hôpital, ou pire, au lit avec Mlle Mizuki.

_Shaolan: Je suis...chez Kaho._

Se fut un direct dans l'estomac qu'elle se reçut...il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, alos que depuis quelque jours, ils se retrouvaient et passaient leur nuit et leur jounée ensemble. Qu'il faisait l'amour et qu'il lui donnait autant de plaisir.

_Sakura: Quoi? Tu es...chez Mlle Mizuki!!_

Elle avait une petite voix...comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, Shaolan commença à paniquer, il doit s'expliquer.

Shaolan: Bébé...c'est pas se que tu crois!!!

_Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Un jeu, une diversion!! On en avait parler Shaolan...Si tu ne voulais plus de moi...il fallait me le dire._

Shaolan: Mais calme toi voyons...Et ecoute moi.

_Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me dire? Que tu prends ton pieds avec elle!! Alors? J'attends!!!_

Shaolan: BON SANG!!! CALME TOI!!!

Elle avait sursauter, quand il avait crier. Elle n'aimait pas quand il lui criait dessus, mais elle voulait des expliquations. Si c'était pour quitter son lit et aller dans selui d'une autre, il aurait mieux fait de lui dire.

_Shaolan: Je suis chez Kaho car ma mère est venu nous rendre une petite visite._

Yelan!! Yelan était chez Kaho, Sakura serra sa jupe, si Yelan Li était chez Kaho sela voulait dire...qu'elle l'avait accepter.

_Shaolan: C'est Kaho qui l'a invité...Crois moi bébé...je préfèrerais être avec toi et la petite qu'ici._

Il l'entendit soupirer, pourquoi faisait-elle une scène comme celle-là? Puis il s'assit sur la renbarde du balcon.

Shaolan: Dis moi comment es-tu habiller?

_Sakura: Quoi? Pourquoi?_

Shaolan: J'ai envi...c'est tout.

_Sakura: Enfin...shaolan..sa se fait pas...surtout au téléphone_

Shaolan: Mais je...

Kaho: Chéri...vient ta mère s'en va.

Il grimaça, alors que Sakura étouffa un juron, se qui le fit sourire. Sakura était une femme jalouse, mais il ne s'en lammentait pas, au contraire, lui aussi était très jaloux et posséssif quand on s'approchait de sa femme.

Shaolan: Bébé...je raccroches, mais ne t'inquitèe pas, tu vas avoir ta faite.

Il l'entendit rire avant de raccrocher, il prit un regard froid quand il rentra, il ne regardait pas Kaho, qui fit un sourire triste, il alla avec sa mère dehors.

Yelan: Je suppose que tu es fière de toi Shaolan!!

Shaolan regardait sa mère, il soupira, il lui ouvrit la porte, et il s'installa côté conducteur, il devait tous lui dire, ici et maintenant. Il savait que sa mère aimait énormément Sakura, elle la considérait comme sa cinquième fille. Et il savait que ses soeurs étaient de même, avec sa fleur. Mais...si il lui disait, qu'allait être la réactionde sa mère quand elle apprendra qu'elle est grand mère à 40 ans, age extrenement jeune pour une femme chinoise. Elle qui avait eut ses enfants très jeune, sur la demande d'un homme de deux ans son ainée. Il craignait le pire!! Mais il devait lui dire.


	20. Chapter 19

Shaolan devait supporter encore une fois le ton froid de sa mère. Mais pour le moment un silence se fit, il crut qu'elle dormait, alors il risqua un oeil vers sa mère, mais manque de bol, elle ne dormait pas, elle fixait la route.

Shaolan: Mère, je vous en pris...vous n'allez pas me faire la tête encore longtemps.

Yelan: Je devrais te déshériter pour se que tu as fais à ma pauvre petite Sakura.

Shaolan: Mère il faut que je vous dises à propos de Sakura...

Yelan: Quoi!! Tu lui as fais du mal!! tu l'as menacer de ne plus te revoir!! Tu l'as séquestrer dans une cave!! Ma pauvre enfant!!

Shaolan regarda sa mère, étonné, elle qui se disait mur, on aurait dit une enfant, il éclata de rire, se recevant un cou derrière la tête de la part de sa mère, il mit sa main sur sa bouche et pouffa de rire.

Yelan: Est-ce moi qui te fais rire petit ingrat?

Shaolan: Je suis...désolé mère mais vous êtes drôle!! Non je n'ai ni séquestrer, ni menacer, ni fait du mal à Sakura.

Yelan: alors qu'est-ce que c'est. Tu sais très bien que je n'aimes pas qu'on me cachez des choses.

Shaolan: Très bien..Mais alors calmé vous, j'ai peur que vous ne fassiez un arrêt cardiaque en l'apprenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourir en voyant sa mère se cramponner à la ceinture de sécuriter pour attendre se que son fils voulait dire.

Shaolan: J'ai un enfant mère...

Yelan: QUOOI!!!

Il ferma un oeil, sa mère venait de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Il devrait peut-être lui dire que l'enfant est de lui, mais que la mère est Sakura.

Yelan: Comment? Comment as-tu pue faire ça? Surtout à une fille comme elle!!

Shaolan: Je croyais..Mère...que vous adoriez Sakura.

Yelan: Bien sur que je l'adore...elle est une cinquième fille pour moi..mais ne détourne pas la...Une minute...tu veux me dire que l'enfant est aussi de Sakura?

Shaolan: Oui mère...

Ils étaient devant la porte du manoir Li, et Yelan manqua de s'évanouir, Shaolan la rattrapa, elle posa une main sur son front, encore sous le choc.

Yelan: Grand-mère...je suis grand-mère!!!

Shaolan: Calme vous...si vous croyez qu'on a eu un garçon...c'est un peu la vérité.

Yelan: Comment...C'est une fille!! Mais même si sa l'est...c'est ma petite fille. Oh..appelle Sakura...dit lui de passé avec le petit.

Shaolan: Mère..voyons!!

Yelan: Oh je suis si impatiente de voir ma petite fille!! MES FILLES VENEZ VITE!!!

Les trois soeur de Shaolan laissaient voir leur tête par le chambarde de la porte, Yelan toute souriante alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, Shaolan craignait le pire, il prit son portable et alla dehors, pour téléphoné à Sakura.

Celle-ci était dans la salle de bain, elle prenait un bain, pour décomprésser, de la nouvelle. Sur le lavabo, une sorte de stylo y était, elle se redressa et la prit, elle le regarda pour la énième fois. Enceinte, encore...de Shaolan. Elle soupira et le jeta dans la poubelle. Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait se reposer, puis son téléphone sonna, elle le prit un peu mouiller des mains.

Sakura: Michi michi...Kinomoto j'écoute!!

_...: Hm!! A entendre le son de la pièce tu te trouves dans la salle de bain._

Sakura: Shaolan...

_Shaolan: Oui mon amour?_

Sakura: Où es-tu..je...j'ai une nouvelle à..te dire.

_Shaolan: Qu'est-ce que c'est? Rien de grave au moins?_

Sakura: Non..non c'est..trois fois rien.

Shaolan soupira, sa voix était faible, elle devait parler doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Il sourit, puis il entendit hurler.

…: IL A FAIT QUOI???

_Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui a crier?..Et puis où es-tu?_

Shaolan: Ce sont mes soeur mon ange, elles ont appris la nouvelle ainsi que mère.

_Sakura: Shaolan je..._

…: SHAOLAAAAN!!!

Il fut trainer par ses soeurs, Shefa prit le téléphone de Shaolan et entendit la voix de Sakura.

_Sakura: allô!! Allô...Shaolan je t'en pris répond moi!!_

Shefa: Sakura!! C'est Shefa.

Sakura se redressa dans sa baignoire, elle craignait le pire, elle avait peur pour lui. Elle sortit et prit une sortit de bain, elle l'enfila, et sortit, pied nue.

Sakura: Il lui est arriver quelque chose?

_Shefa: Nooon..il est entre nos mains_

Sakura: Il va bien au moins...je l'entends hurler d'ici.

_Shaolan: MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI NON DE NON!!_

Sakura souffla, elle eut, un sourire, elle alla dans sa chambre, et mit une petite robe rose cassé, elle prit un sac pour mettre quelque affaire à elle, et à Shaolan.

_Shefa: Peux-tu venir à la maison?_

Sakura: oui, je suis en train de faire un sac, et j'arrives.

_Shefa: Tu veux que je t'envoie un chauffeur?_

Sakura: Ce n'est pas de refus!

Elle raccrocha, et alla prendre Fuyuki dans sa petite chambre de bébé. Elle dormait comme un ange, elle prit le petit sac de sa fille qu'elle mit sur son épaule, et prit l'autre. Hatsuro était repartit avec ses parents, Shaolan était en cours quand Tomoyo et Eriol était venue le chercher. Il avait été heureux de les revoir, mais triste de quitté Sakura. Mais ses parents lui disait qu'il la reverrait bientôt.

Quatre heures après, Sakura se retrouva devant la porte des Li, elle souffla en posant les sac au sol, elle sonna et Shaolan ouvrit la porte, il la regarda étonné, pour ensuite lui sourire.

Shaolan: Bébé....je suis content de te voir, tu m'as manquer.

Sakura: Je l'espère bien.

Fuyuki commença à ouvrir les yeux, pour ensuite regarder autour d'elle. Quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa maison, au chaud dans son lit, elle se mit à pleurer, Sakura la mit contre sa poitrine en lui caressant se dos, sa fillette mordillait la robe vers le seins. Sakura ne savait pas se qu'elle voulait, puis elle sourit. Fuyuki voulait goûté du lait maternel, mais Sakura n'en avait pas, et puis il y avait urgence. Comment dire à Shaolan, qui allait se marier dans quelque temps, qu'il allait être papa une seconde fois? Après Fuyuki...dans neuf mois!! Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais une chose était certaine, elle ne savait pas qu'elle sera sa réaction. Heureuse? Soupçonneux? Très joyeux? Même elle, elle ne savait pas la réaction qu'elle allait avoir quand elle le lui dira


	21. Chapter 20

Fuyuki rigolait au éclat, elle étai le centre de l'intention, Yelan la trouva si petite, si fragile. Sakura souriait devant le visage illuminer de Yelan.

Yelan: Oh Sakura...elle est merveilleuse!!

Sakura: Merci Dame Li

Yelan: Taratata...appele Moi Yelan...

Sakura: Oh mais je...

Yelan: Je te conscidère comme ma fille Sakura...tu peux bien m'appeler par mon prénom?

Sakura: Je...oui...merci Yelan.

Elle rougissait, Yelan sourit et les soeurs de Shaolan étaient en extase. Au bout d'un moment, des nausées venait chez Sakura, elle connaissait la maison, elle se leva et partit dans les toilettes en courant.

Futie: Oh!! que lui arrive-t-il?

Fanlen: Que lui arrive-t-il?

Feimei: Que se passe-t-il?

Shefa: Je vais allez la voir.

Shaolan: non..laisse j'y vais.

Il se leva et alla vers les toilettes, il avait les mains dans les poches, et quand il arriva, vers la porte, il soupira, ses soeurs avaient passer leur tête, et regardaient la scène.

Shaolan: Les filles...s'il vous plait, je voudrais être seule avec Sakura.

Feimei: Mais...

Futie: On..

Fanlen: S'inquète...

Shefa: Pour elle.

Il soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis il toqua à la porte, il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau, pour ensuite entendre de faible reniflement.

Shaolan: Sakura...ouvre moi!!

Sakura: Non.

Shaolan: Sakura...fais pas la gamine, ouvre moi cette foutue porte.

Shefa: Il sait s'y prendre avec les femmes.

Fanlen: oui...il est très bien.

Futie: Mais...ne vont-elles avoir peur?

Les filles se turent quand leur frère leur lança un regard meurtrier pour ensuite sourire gênée et disparaître, Shaolan tambourinait à la porte pour que Sakura lui ouvre.

A l'intérieur, Sakura pleurait, elle ne savait pas comment apprendre à shaolan qu'il allait être une seconde fois papa. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle se sentait trop faible, pourquoi faire des enfants si on se mari après? Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et serra Shaolan par la taille en pleurant.

Shaolan: Hey!! Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura: J'me sens faible Shaolan.

Shaolan: Tu veux aller te reposer?

Sakura: Viens avec moi!!

Shaolan: Je te rejoindrais. Tu te rappelles du chemin de ma chambre?

Sakura: Oui.

Shaolan: Alors vas-y, je te rejoinds.

Sakura: D'accord.

Elle se dirigea vers les escalier et les monta, Shaolan la regarda inquiet, puis il alla dans le salon, et prit sa fille des bras de sa mère.

Shaolan: Désolé...mais le petit ange doit aller se coucher.

Toutes: Oooh!! Bonne nuit petit ange!!

Shaolan embrassa la joue de sa mère et monta, Shefa lui avait dit, qu'elle avait installer les affaires du bébé, dans une chambre, celle en face de Shaolan, il y entra et coucha sa fille, qui dormait déjà à poings fermer. Il lui caressa les joues du bous des doigts et sortit.

Shaolan: Dors bien mon trésors.

Il ferma la porte, et alla dans la sienne, quand il l'ouvrit, il vit avec étonnement, Sakura devant un grand miroir, elle était nue, et elle se regardait dans toute les coutures. Il secoua la tête et ferma la porte, Sakura ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sakura: Hm!! J'vais pas tarder à prendre du ventre!!

Shaolan: Et pourquoi ça??

Il s'était déshabiller, elle devina qu'il était nue, car elle sentait le désir de Shaolan contre ses fesses.

Shaolan: pourquoi devrais-tu prendre du ventre mon amour?

Sakura: C'est se que je voulais te dire...Mais j'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots.

Shaolan: La...tu m'inquiète...bébé, dis moi se qui se passe?

Sakura: très bien...Shaolan, je suis enceinte.

Sakura voyait le visage de Shaolan dans la glace, un visage étonné. Elle allait se dégager des bras de Shaolan, qui était encore sous le chocs, quand il lui prit les poignet, et qu'il lui embrassa le cou, créant des frissons à Sakura.

Shaolan: J'ai...pas bien entendu mon ange. Et essaye d'avoir une tête joyeuse, on dirait que tu as peur de moi.

Sakura: Bah...je...un peu en faite.

Shaolan rigola, se qui fit une moue boudeuse à la jeune fille. Elle eut un petit crie de surprise quand Shaolan la porta, pour l'allonger sur lui.

Shaolan: Je suis heureux mon amour...un autre bébé, je suis contens.

Sakura: J'ai crue que tu n'allais pas être heureux. Que tu croirais que l'enfant est de quelqu'un d'autre.

Shaolan: Non, je n'aurais pas dis qu'il serait d'un autre. Car...depuis quelque jour, ce n'est qu'avec moi que tu fais l'amour, et pas avec un autre.

Sakura: Qui te dis que se n'est pas Yukito le père?

Shaolan: Hm!! J'ai confiance en toi Sakura, tu es mon trésors, je ne vais te partager avec personne. Tu m'es présieuse, et je ne tolèrerais aps qu'on te face de mal.

Sakura: Je le sais...

Elle affichait un regard triste, Shaolan se demandait se qu'elle avait, il lui caressa le ventre, en pensant au petit être fait avec son amour, qui grandissait dans le ventre de son amour.

Shaolan: Je me demande si se sera un garçon.

Sakura: Je l'espère!! Oh faites...tu m'avais demander quel nom aurais-je choisis pour mon fils?

Shaolan: Notre bébé!!

Sakura: Non, mon...Car tu ne l'as pas vue, alors que moi oui.

Shaolan: Mais..tu ne l'as pas vue longtemps.

Sakura: Que tu crois, j'ai eus le temps de tenir son petit corps dans mes bras, pour qu'il aille ensuite en salle de couveuse.

Shaolan: Arrête bébé...ca te fait du mal de parler de sa.

Sakura: Oui je le sais.

Shaolan: Et puis...tu auras selui la.

Sakura: Oui, mais...il ne le remplacera pas. En plus, j'avais demander à enterrer mon bébé avec mes parents.

Shaolan: Au japon?

Sakura: Non, ici...

Shaolan: Mais...tu es japonaise, comment veux-tu que tes parents soient enterrer ici.

Sakura: Y a..des choses que je ne t'ai pas dis Shaolan au sujet de ma famille.

Shaolan craignait le pire. Il savait qu'elle avait trois ans quand son père et sa mère son décéder. Il savait aussi que se Toya était son frère. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit? Qu'elle était fiancé et qu'elle le lui avait cacher? Où pire...qu'elle allait être comme lui? Une femme marier très prochainement!! Il ne savait pas, mais il expérait que se ne soit pas trop grave


	22. Chapter 21

Elle s'assit sur Shaolan, qui lui se demanda se qu'elle voulait dire sur, il y a des chose que je ne t'ai pas dites.

Shaolan: Bébé...tu commence à me faire peur.

Sakura: Ah!! Non...c'est pas se que tu crois!!!

Shaolan: Alors c'est quoi? Là je commence, vraiment à m'inquiété.

Sakura soupira, elle pouvait lui dire à lui, elle avait confiance après tout. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, sur la main de Shaolan.

Sakura: Très bien, je vais te le dire, après tout...J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle lui sourit, se qui le rassura, sa n'avait rien avoir avec eux. Shaolan lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

Shaolan: alors...dis moi tous.

Sakura: Tous se ne seras pas possible. Mais la moitié oui.

Shaolan: Alors je t'écoutes.

Sans le faire expret, elle bougea sur Shaolan, se qui le fit crisper, Sakura le remarqua, et elle le regarda, mais demanda naïvement:

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: Bébé...arrête de bouger, déjà que tu es nue, mais alors..la position que tu as...me fais plus d'effet que tu ne le crois.

Elle rigola, puis elle arrêta, se qui le fit souffle, elle lui carressa le torse, en le regardant amoureusement.

Shaolan: Bébé?

Sakura: Quand j'avais trois ans...tu le sais que mes parents on eu un accident de voiture?

Shaolan: Oui.

Sakura: C'était un sabotage.

Shaolan: QUOI??

Sakura: Chuut!!! Fais pas de bruit, fuyuki dors juste en face.

Shaolan: Désolé....comment ça un sabotage.

Sakura: On a saboter les freints.

Shaolan: Qui sa ''on''? Pas toi j'espère.

Sakura: non...non bien sur que non...

Elle avait un regard triste, Shaolan sut que se n'était pas elle, a trois ans, on ne sait pas se qu'est un freint.

Sakura: C'était Toya.

Shaolan: ton frère?

Sakura: Bien sur mon frère qui d'autre!! C'est lui qui as tuer nos parents, c'est lui qui a saboter la voiture de mon père. C'est lui qui as fais de ma vie un enfer.

Shaolan: Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?

Sakura: L'argent, le pouvoir, les femmes, la puissance des entreprise.

Shaolan: attend, attend!! Il a tuer tes parents...juste pour avoir la place dans la compagnie de ta mère.

Sakura: Oui. Mais...ma mère avait fait deux choix. Le premier, c'est qu'elle mettait sa compagnie soit à son fils, soit à sa fille. Et la deuxième, c'était...qu'elle avait mit 90 milliards sur un compte, que moi seule peu y aller.

Shaolan: 90...milliard...c'est...énorme.

Sakura: Je sais...Toya, à la mort de ma mère, avait été mit au courant. C'est pour sa qu'il fait le gentil avec moi. Pour que je lui donne cette argent. Mais ma mère, me la dit...dans une lettre. Que son notaire, ma remise avant de voir Toya.

Shaolan: Que disait-elle?

_Flash Back:_

_Le notaire vit la jeune fille de dix ans entrer. 7 ans que ses parents étaietnt décéder, et il jugea plus sage de lui donner maintenant._

…_: Mademoiselle Kinomoto...je suis encore une fois désolé!!_

_Sakura: Se n'est pas votre faute monsieur Mizora._

_Mizora: Si je voulais vous voir, en premier sans votre, frère, c'était pour vous remettre cette lettre. Elle est de la par de votre feu mère, elle m'avait demander de vous la remettre quand vous serez plus mure, mais...je ne peux continuer à vous cachez cela. Ne la liser pas et ne la montrer Jamais à votre frère. C'est une révélation de votre mère, qui peut être importante pour vous._

_Sakura: Merci monsieur Mizora._

_Elle rangea la lettre dans son blouson, et alla rejoindre Yukito, pendant que Toya rentra dans le bureau du notaire._

_Yukito: Tout va bien petite fleur?_

_Sakura: Yu...Yukito..j'aimerais...allez sur la tombe de mes parents._

_Yukito: Bien sur. Allons-y!!_

_Il mit sa main dans le dos de la fillette, et ils allèrent au cimetière, il faisait un froid de canard. La neige tombait, et il y en avait par terre, Yukito et Sakura était devant la tombe des parents de cette dernière. Elle retira son bonet, et s'accroupit, elle enleva de sa main, la neige sur les noms de ses parents._

_Sakura: Bonjour papa...bonjour maman. Je suis contente que vous vous portez bien, je sais...je dois être forte, je ne dois pas pleurer._

_Yukito regardait la jeune fleur, elle avait un sourire triste, puis il vit des gouttellettes d'eau, tombé sur le noms des jeunes parents._

_Yukito: Petite fleur?_

_Sakura: non...je..me suis jurer...que..je resterais forte. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, pour prendre un mouchoire, quand elle la resortis avec le mouchoire, la lettre tomba. Elle la regarda étonné, et la ramassa, elle la regarda, l'écriture de Nadeshiko Kinomoto y était dessus il y avait marquer '' A ma petite fille chérie'. Sakura l'ouvrit et lut les lignes, elle en était étonné._

_**Ma chérie,**_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tui es devenu une belle fille. Ou pas. Hihi!! Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.**_

_**Sache, que je ne mourrais pas de vieillesse ou autre. On m'aura tuer. Je ne t'oublis pas ma chérie, tu es mon trésors, toi et ton père. Vous étiez mes amours. Et Toya? Me demanderas-tu, j'y viens. Ton frère, est quelqu'un qui a soif de pouvoir. Nous sommes riches et puissants, ne l'oublie pas et Toya veut tous sa. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds s'il te dit que tu es faibles, toi...tu as se que je voulais. Une vie, des amis, et tu es riche ma fille. Ne le dis pas à Toya, ne le dis à personne. Le seul en qui ai-je confiance est Yukito, il te protègera, tu es comme une soeur pour lui. **_

_**Mais voilà se que je veux te dire vraiment. Dans une bande, bien sécurisé, se trouve une sommes d'argent sous un nom d'empreint. Ton frère ne doit pas y avoir accès. Il a déjà eu le pouvoir, et les femmes, mais i n'aura pas l'argent. Car il est pour toi, profite de ta vie ma fille, fait moi...de beau petit enfant, qui porteront le nom de cette saison. Je comptes sur toi.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Ta chère mère**_

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Désolé mais la suite de l'expliquation sera au chapitre suivant, ^^'...Ah oui, une dernière chose; je sais que vous êtes impatiente de savoir se qui va se passé le jour du mariage, et bah...surprise ^^**


	23. Chapter 22

_Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle tremblait, la lettre se froissa dans ses mains, pour ensuite joindre les mains, et pleurer, Yukito prit la main dans les mains de Sakura, il n'en crut pas non plus. Il rangea, la lettre, dans sa veste, au loin, Toya y était, il n'avait pas vue la lettre, mais il vit sa soeur pleurer, il s'en alla avec la voiture de l'entreprise, conduite par un chauffeur._

_Yukito: Sakura il faut rentrer, tu vas attraper froid._

_Sakura: M'en fiche...il...il les a tuer...il a...tuer nos...parents._

_Yukito: Viens ma Sakura...rentrons._

_Sakura pleura de douleur, Yukito, ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps._

_Sakura: Je...je veux...rester...seul...Yu...Yukito._

_Yukito: Je..._

_Sakura: S'il...te...plait._

_A contre-coeur il partit non sans regarder en arrière, la jeune fille qui était accroupit, et qui pleurait, les mains sur le visage, et la tête sur les genoux._

_Sakura: Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir fais ça!! Grand-frère._

_Elle leva la tête, pour voir la photo de ses parents sourire, puis elle monta sur la tombé, pour s'y allonger, en pleurant, comme un enfant qui fait un cauchemard. Elle se coucha entre ses parents, puis ferma les yeux, elle avait froid, et le sommeil commença à venir, la neige tombait de plus en plus._

_Au bous d'un quard heure, Yukito alla chercher la jeune fille, il ne la trouva pas. Il regarda dans tout le cimetière, pour ensuite voir, une forme de neige, il plissa les yeux, pour voir une main bleu, il paniqua et courra._

_Yukito: SAKURAA!!!_

_Il dégagea la neige, et vit une Sakura bleu, elle était glacer, ses lèvres bleuté, et violette._

_Yukito: Sakura...sakura réveille toi!! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris..Sakura???_

_sakura: Yu...ki...to..._

_Yukito: Je suis la petite fleur...Accroche toi, je t'emmene à l'hôpital._

_Sakura: J'ai...froid...grand...frère._

_Yukito: Accroche toi ma fleur...Non...ne t'endors pas._

_Sakura: J'ai...sommeil.._

_Il alla à la voiture, ouvrit le coffre, une couverture, et y enroula Sakura dedans, et il en prit une deuxième, il l'installa à côté du conducteur. L'attacha ave la ceinture de sécuriter. Il fit tourner le moteur, pour mettre le chauffage._

_Yukito: Accroche toi petite fleur, on y va, et vite._

_IL mit la marche arrière et enfonça la pédale d'accélération. IL mit la cinquième vitesse, pour arriver à l'hôpital, il pesta contre Toya, c'était de sa faute si Sakura est devenu comme ça. Un pantin, un robot. Il arriva devant l'hôpital et sortit de la voiture pour prendre Sakura, dans ses bras. Il entra et cria dans l'hôpital:_

_Yukito: S'IL VOUS PLAIT DE L'AIDE!!_

_Un médecin arriva et il emmena Sakura. Yukito tomba sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, pour pleurer, pendant que les médecins s'occupait de Sakura._

_Fin Flash Back._

Shaolan regarda la jeune fille, étonné, et choquer. Il ne l'aurait jamais connue si elle serait morte, il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de connaître l'amour, avec une jeune fille comme elle, il se redressa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Shaolan: Bébé...s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose...j'aurais pas survécu.

Sakura: Quoi?? Mais on ne se connaissait même pas.

Shaolan: Moi aussi j'ai des chose à te dire Sakura...mais on ferait mieux de dormir.

Sakura: Oui...tu as raison.

Il la prit de ses bras, et l'allongea sous lui, il était sur ses avant-bras, et il lui carressa la joue.

Shaolan: Tu es belle mon ange, je t'aime.

Sakura: Je t'aime Shaolan...et plus que tu ne le crois.

Il l'embrassa, et il roula sur le côté, pour la prendre et la serrer dans ses bras, Sakura se blotit contre lui, pour être plus au chaud. Il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, la faisant sourire, pour lui embrasser le torse, et le faire frissonner, elle s'endormit en écoutant les battements du coeur de Shaolan.

Il devait être vers les 2 heure du matin, quand des pleures dans le manoir se firent entendre, Sakura qui était au bord, du lit tomba, en se cognant la tête.

Sakura: Aïe...Roh, il prend toute la place...hein!!! Ses pleures...oh...Fuyuki.

Elle prit une chemise de Shaolan et sortit, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille, mais les pleures s'était arrêter, Sakura soupira et s'approcha du lit de sa fille.

Sakura: Tu as l'art de me faire peur mon ange.

Elle regarda dedans, mais il faisait noir, elle tata, mais le trouva vide, elle paniqua.

Sakura: Fuyuki...Où es-tu? Mon ange...c'est pas vrai...pas elle.

Elle commença à avoir peur, elle vit la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte, elle courra pour regarder au loin, elle vit une ombre d'homme partir avec un petit paquet dans les bras.

Sakura: Fuyuki...non...pas ça...

elle alla dans la chambre de Shaolan et grimpa sur le lit, pour le secouer, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Sakura: Shaolan...chéri...s'il te plait...réveille toi.

Shaolan: Je refuse...je ne veux pas.

Sakura: C'est pas le moment de rêver...Shaolan...rêveille toi!!

Shaolan: N'insiste pas Kaho...

Sakura: Tant pis, je vais la ramener moi même.

Elle alla vers ses affaires, prit un sous-vêtements, et un jean, prit son téléphone, la chemise de Shaolan lui couvrait les seins, et elle lui cachait les fesses. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du manoir, pour aller à la poursuite de l'homme.

Sakura: Il est...hors de question..QUE JE LA PERDE...

Elle avait toujours la vitesse d'avant, elle piqua un sprint, elle devait rattraper cette personne. Elle devait reprendre sa fille, elle sécha du revers de sa main, une larme qui avait couler, elle ne devait pas flanchir.


	24. Chapter 23

Dans le manoir, Shaolan se tourna pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras, mais il ne sentit rien.

Shaolan: Bébé...où es-tu?

Un silence dans la chambre, il prit un caleçon, avec un pantalon, et il bailla, il regarda l'heure 6 heure du matin, les affaires de Sakura était toujours la, il prit une chemise bleu, et alla dans la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, quand il releva la tête il vi sa soeur Shefa.

Shaolan: Que se passe-t-il Shefa?

Shefa: Es-tu au courant que...mère est en pleure dans le salon?

Shaolan: QUOI??

Shaolan poussa doucement sa soeur, pour descendre les escaliers en courant. Quand il arriva dans le salon il vit sa mère a genoux devant Sakura, qui celle-ci était éssoufler, il s'inquiéta.

Shaolan: Mère...que se passe-t-il?

Yelan: Dit moi que se n'est pas vrai!!

Yelan tenait la taille de Sakura, sa frange cachait ses yeux. Yelan pleurait, Sakura leva les bras, et posa les mains sur les épaules de Yelan, pour la lâcher, Sakura tourna le dos et partit en claquant la porte du manoir. Yelan pleurait dans les bras de sa fille cadette.

Fanlen: Mère...calmer vous je vous en pris.

Yelan: Ma petite Fuyuki...

Shaolan: Quoi?

Futie: Shaolan...Fuyuki a été enlever.

Shaolan: Et Sakura?

Yelan: elle est partit après l'homme.

Shaolan se figea, pour ensuite lui aussi partir, mais sa soeur ainée le rattrapa.

Shaolan: Shefa...lâche moi.

Shefa: Je ne peux pas te faire courir le risque.

Shaolan: ET SAKURA...

Shefa: Elle c'est se qu'elle fait...c'est ca fille.

Shaolan: C'est la mienne aussi Shefa.

Shefa: Peut-être, mais tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que Sakura.

Shaolan fut rainer par sa soeur, pour qu'il s'assoit sur le sofa. Futie arriva avec une tasse de café, elle la tendit à son frère, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Futie: Courage petit frère. Je suis sur qu'elle va revenir saine et sauve, avec la petite.

Shaolan: Espérons que tu as raison Futie. Les quatre soeurs se regardaient, et secouèrent la tête. Leur petit frère était trop amoureux de Sakura, et pas assez de sa véritable fiancé. Mais elles étaient contente, car leur mère avait retrouver le sourir, quand Sakura était entrer dans la vie de Shaolan.

De son côté, la jeune fleur, pleurait de douleur, elle serra la chemise côté coeur.

Sakura: Yelan...je ramenerais ma fille. Je ne veux pas la perdre, j'ai déjà perdu mon fils, je ne veux pas mon seul enfant.

Elle sortit son portable, et fit le numéro de Shaolan, sa sonna pour déccrocher, il avait une voix froide, se qui fit encore plus mal à Sakura.

_Shaolan: Li j'écoute!!_

Sakura: Chéri...j'aime pas cette voix.

_Shaolan: Mon amour...où es-tu?_

Sakura: Bah...pour le moment je suis cacher...Shaolan, je ne sais pas me battre, et je vois des hommes armés.

_Shaolan: Comment? Armer? Mais avec quoi?_

Sakura: Attend...

Elle mit ses mains en visiaire, elle vit que c'était des calibre 9 mm. Il était trois à l'avant, deux à l'arrière.

Shaolan: Dit moi où tu te trouves, et j'arrive.

Ses soeurs le regardaient, cette fois, elles n'avaient pas interret à le retenir, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien.

_Sakura: En partant du manoir Li, j'ai longer la petite terrasse de sable qu'on voit de la fenêtre de la chambre de Fuyuki, tu continue tout droit, quand tu verras une vieille maison, tourna à droite, et de la vieille maison tu verras un __entrepôt._

Shaolan: Combien sont-ils au moins? Bébé...réponds!!

_Sakura: Au moins une vintaine...J'ai peur shaolan...je ne veux pas qu'il face de mal à Fuyuki_.

Shaolan: J'arrive.

_Sakura: Fais vite_

Il raccrocha, et partit hors du manoir. Cette fois s'en était trop, il n'avait pas été la pour Sakura lors de l'accouchement, parce que Kaho l'avait retenu et parce que Sakura lui avait supplier de ne plus la voir, et c'était après avoir fait l'amour le jour où elle avait fermer tous ses vollets.

_Flash Back:_

_Allonger dans le lit de Sakura, celle-ci blotit dans ses bras, il avait un regard triste._

_Shaolan: J'peux pas faire ça Sakura...C'est trop..._

_Sakura: Faire quoi? Être avec moi?_

_Shaolan: Non...faire semblant d'aimer une femme que je n'aimes pas. Je n'ai jamais voulut épouser ou ni même me fiancé avec Kaho Mizuki._

_Sakura: Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche alors?_

_Shaolan: Elle...c'est une sorcière...elle me contrôle. Elle m'a jeter un sort._

_Sakura: Shaolan...la magie n'existe pas. Si elle existerait, j'aurais remonter le temps pour sauver mes parents._

_Shaolan: Je le sais...mais je ne peux pas, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec._

_Sakura: Mais...C'est impossible Shaolan...je n'ai que 16 ans...et toi...22 ans_

_Shaolan: Et alors...Sakura, si tu m'aime, il faut qu'on mette un plan pour le mariage._

_Sakura: Je ne peux pas faire ça...c'est trop cruel._

_Shaolan: Je ne laisserais pas Kaho détruire se que j'ai construis avec toi, et grace à toi._

_Sakura: alors...il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête ici Shaolan._

_Elle le poussa pour se lever de son lit, il avait vue le ventre de Sakura, arrondit légèrement. Elle avait prit sa robe de chambre en soie._

_Shaolan: Que veu-tu dires?_

_Sakura: On ne ferait..;que se faire mal mutuellement. Pars Shaolan je t'en pris n'essaye plus de me voir...Fais moi sortir de ta vie. Pour ton bien, et le miens. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas souffrir comme cela._

_Fin flash back._

Elle l'avait suplier et il était partit, non sans un regard briser. Il n'avait pas deviner qu'elle était enceinte, et maintenant qu'il la retrouvait...depuis quelque jours, Kaho et lui...avait rompu leur fiançaille, il lui avait tout dit. Tout raconter, les nuits qu'il passait avec Sakura...tous, vraiment tout. Il avait demander de jouer encore le jeu...mais il ne la voulait pas. C'était Sakura...son trésors.


	25. Chapter 24

Elle resta cacher dans les buissons, elle les ecartait pour mieux regarder, si elle se faisait prendre, c'était fichu, la vie de son bébé en dépends. Elle se cacha quand un homme passa avec un chien. Elle se cacha le coeur battant, pus respirant correctement, elle tourna la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec le chien. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Sakura ne bougeait plus, trop éffrayer, alors que le chien montrait ses crocs. Puis il commença à aboyez, alertant tous les hommes.

Sakura: c'est pas vrai, chuut, tais-toi sale clepse.

Mais le chien ne se taisait pas, les trois hommes à la porte principal arrivaient, c'était risquer, mais elle allait détourner leur attention, le chien pouvait suivre son odeur, elle prit une pierre, et dechira la chemise à la manche, pour masquer son odeur, elle enroula le tissus et jetta la pierre de toute ses forses, se qui l'envoya dans un terrain vague, elle prit de la boue et s'en mit sur le visage, et la chemise, puis voyant qu'ils partaient, courra vers l'entrer, elle ouvra difficilement les portes. Il faisait noir, elle avança dans le silence, la porte principal se referma d'elle même, elle sursauta, pour regarder se qui se passait.

…: Tu arrives juste à temps...Sakura.

Elle se figea, cette voix, elle la connaissait, même familièrement, elle se tourna tel un robot vers la voix.

Sakura: Ma..mademoiselle Mizuki.

La jeune femme sourit, Sakura vit qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, elle reconnu le paquet, c'était Fuyuki.

Sakura: Fuyuki!!

Kaho: Ahah!! Attention, je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à cette charmente jeune fille.

Sakura: Que voulez-vous?

Kaho: As-tu oublier que tu as pris quelque chose qui m'appartiens?

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux...elle parlait de Shaolan. Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir avec Fuyuki, puis Sakura comprenait.

Sakura: Vous avez montez se canulard pour kidnappé ma fille. Vous êtes un monstre.

Kaho: SILENCE IDIOTE.

Clam...le bruit d'un fouet, Kaho avait frapper Sakura à la joue, celle-ci était rouge et un filet de sang y coulait.

Kaho: J'ai kidnapper ta fille dans le seul but de faire venir l'homme qui m'est cher.

Sakura: Mais...Shaolan ne vous aimes pas.

Kaho: Qui te parles de Shaolan!!!

Sakura: Ce...ce n'est pas de lui que vous...parliez.

Kaho: Bien sur que non enfin...pour qui me prends-tu? Il m'a tout dit sur vous, je n'ai as broncher une seule fois, car moi aussi, même s'il ne m'aimait pas, je l'ai tromper.

Sakura: Mais...pourquoi...pourquoi me prendre ma fille alors?

Sakura pleurait, pas à cause de sa joue, non, parce qu'elle voulait sa fille. Son petit ange, son amour, sa vie.

Sakura: Rendez la moi..je vous en pris.

Kaho: Ecoutes Sakura...Je te rendrais ta fille quand...

Sakura: RENDEZ LA MOI!!!

A l'extérieur, Shaolan regardait l'entrepôt, il entendit des voix, il y alla doucement, la porte était fermer.

Shaolan: Sakura...comment je vais faire!

Il regarda attentivement, puis il vit une fenêtre ouverte, cet entrepôt devait être un vieux stock de marchandise. Il entra par la fenêtre, mais resta cacher à l'ombre.

Shaolan: Où est-elle? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas rester dehors?

…: Crois-tu...que tu peux faire quelque chose contre moi Sakura?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, Sakura avait la joue écorcher, et du sang sans échapait, Kaho tenait Fuyuki dans ses bras, si serra les poings.

Sakura: IL est vrai que je ne peux rien faire. Après tout...je suis faible, comme mon frère me le disais. Mais...je sais se qu'il veut?

Kaho: Tiens donc, et c'est quoi?

Sakura: Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote!! JE NE VOUS LE DIRAIS JAMAIS!!!

Kaho: Soit, mais alors, tu ne vois aucun inconvaignant à se que...

Elle se dirigea, vers un bassin, Sakura ne pouvait pas voir se que c'était, puis, elle vit des petites gouttes d'eau en tombé.

Sakura: Non pas sa...

Kaho: Donne moi se nom, alors!!

Sakura: JAMAIS!!

Kaho: Bien, alors dis adieu à ta fille tant chérie.

Elle allait la mettre dans l'eau, puis une voix se fit entendre, arrêtant Sakura, elle se tourna.

Sakura: Shaolan!!

Kaho: Tiens doncs...alors toi auss tu es de la fête.

Shaolan: Ne t'en prend pas à ma fille Kaho.

Kaho: Oh!! Quel cruel destint.

Shaolan: Redonnes la moi!!

Kaho: Rooh...si on ne peut plus s'amuser.

Sakura guetta les geste de Kaho, elle s'avança avec Fuyuki dans les bras, arriver vers Shaolan, où elle donna le bébé, elle prit son fouet, pour le frapper.

Sakura: Non...

Elle la poussa, se qui fit tombé Kaho, Sakura tenait les bras de Shaolan. Elle avait peur, Shaolan lui prit la taille, et il la fit avancer.

Shaolan: allons nous en chérie.

Sakura: Hm!! Oui.

Ils arrivèrent vers la porte, mais au moment où ils s'apprétaient à sortir, dix hommes se firent voir. Sakura se mit derrière Shaolan en tenant Fuyuki serrer dans ses bras.

Sakura: Shaolan!!

Shaolan: Ne t'inquiète pas Bébé...je vous protègerais, je t'en ai fais la promesse.

Les hommes s'élançèrent sur Shaolan, qui exquiva, donna coup de poing, coup de pieds, les assomments. Sakura avait peur, puis un bras autour de sa taille la fit se débattre en criant. Elle donna s'en le vouloir, un coup de tête à son agresseur, elle tourna la tête en serrant sa fille, quand, sortant de l'ombre elle vit.


	26. Chapter 25

_Les hommes s'élançèrent sur Shaolan, qui exquiva, donna coup de poing, coup de pieds, les assomments. Sakura avait peur, puis un bras autour de sa taille la fit se débattre en criant. Elle donna s'en le vouloir, un coup de tête à son agresseur, elle tourna la tête en serrant sa fille, quand, sortant de l'ombre elle vit..._

Sakura: Yukito...qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Yukito: Quelle question, je viens aider ma petite fleur. Va te mettre dans l'ombre Sakura.

Sakura: Non, je veux aider!! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Shaolan: Va te mettre à l'abri avec Fuyuki!!

Sakura: Mais Shaolan...

Shaolan: S'il te plait chérie.

Sakura à contre-coeur recula, elle se cacha derrière un poteau dans l'ombre, et s'agenouilla en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Sakura: elle dort, j'ai l'impréssion qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment. Je devrais en profiter!!

Elle se releva doucement, et regarda la porte grande ouverte, ou Shaolan et Yukito se battaient contre les hommes, elle avança dans l'ombre, et arriver vers les portes, elle sursauta quand elle vit un homme passé devant elle en criant. Elle avait faillit crier, mais elle posa une main sur sa bouche, et passa sans problème. Yukito et Shaolan l'avaient vue, ils se regardaient, et hauchèrent la tête, pour assomer les derniers hommes.

Shaolan: On devrait la suivre.

Yukito: Oui. Putain, si seulement Sakura savait se battre, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème.

Sakura courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, pour s'éloigner de cet entrepot, elle savait que Shaolan et Yukito la suivaient. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et regarder sa fille qui s'était réveiller, elle lui souriait en lui caressant les joues.

Sakura: coucou mon ange, alala...si tu ne serais pas encore un bébé, tu me demanderais à chaque fois, pourquoi on t'avait enlever. Hihihi!! Moi même je ne sais pas enfin...un peu.

…: Et pourquoi s'il te plait??

Elle se tourna pour voir Shaolan, il était aussi éssoufler, les mains sur les genoux, Yukito était assit par terre.

Sakura: Oh Shaolan!!

Elle lui sauta au cou, pour entourer sa taille, elle le serra dans ses bras, tout comme il la serra aussi.

Yukito: Raaah!! J'ai...jamais autant courru de toute ma vie.

Sakura: Merci Yukito...je t'en dois vraiment beaucoup.

Yukito: Rentrons petite fleur...ils pourraient être en train de nous pourchasser, à l'heur qu'il est.

Sakura: ah!! Oui...rentrons Yelan est folle d'inquiétude.

Yukito: Yelan...yelan Li, Sakura, tu es chez la doyenne Li?

Sakura: Oui pourquoi?

Yukito: pour rien...pour rien!!

Il soupira et les trois jeunes retournaient au manoir. Shaolan tenait la taille de Sakura, et Yukito avait prit la petite, et marchait au côté de la jeune mère.

Arriver au manoir, Yelan avait sauter sur Yukito pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras, et le serrer, en frottant sa joue contre celle du bébé, qui rigolait face au comportement de sa grand-mère.

Shaolan: Mère attention...vous allez l'étouffer.

Sakura: Mais non...elle a l'habitude avec Yukito et moi..

yelan: oui, laisse moi donc savourer le moment de mes retrouvailles.

Shaolan: M'enfin mère...

Yelan lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un rire nerveux, avant de pleurer faussement, du au comportement de Yelan.

Yelan: sakura..peut-elle dormir dans ma chambre...s'il te plaiiiit!!

Sakura: oh...bien sur, si ça vous fais plaisir.

Yelan souriait, on aurait dit une vrai gamine, une soeur de Shaolan était au bras de Yukito, qui lui sourait, puis tout le monde alla se reposer.

Shaolan: Sakura...il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose...c'était a propos, de...se que tu m'avais dis, à propos de ton accident.

Sakura: Ca..;ne peut pas attendre * baille * J'ai sommeil avec tout ses éveinement, et savoir Fuyuki avec ta mère, me rassur.

Elle enleva son jean, et se mit sous les draps, elle s'endormit, la chemise couverte de boue, et déchirer, ave la joue écorcher. Shaolan souriait, mais soupira, il se demandait pourquoi Kaho avait enlever sa fille, et surtout dans qu'elle but? Il alla dans son armoire et l'ouvrit, il en sortit un autre chemise, une noir, et il enleva celle que Sakura avait, pour lui mettre la propre.

Shaolan: Elle sera mieux dans celle-ci...dors bien bel ange.

Il enleva son pantalon pour que lui aussi se couche, mais il enleva la chemise pour n'être quand caleçon, il prit Sakura dans ses bras, et il s'endormit, le visage dans le cou de Sakura.

Le lendemain, se fut une bonne odeur de crêpe, qui réveilla Sakura, elle sentit le lit à ses côtés vide, elle tourna la tête encore endormit, et elle vit juste; Shaolan était partit. Il était Lundi, et il était en cour, mais elle vit une feuille, elle la prit et la lut.

_Coucou chérie,_

_J'ai réfléchis...et il faut que je te dise, déjà cela c'est mieux par lettre. Kaho et moi...il n'y a plus de mariage. Tu as bien compris. Je lui avais tous dis._

_Toi, moi, et Fuyuki, elle n'avait pas broncher... Mais elle continue de jouer la comédie. Mais se que je veux te dire c'est cela. Tu m'es précieuse. Et avec Yukito, et mère, on en a parler. Devant l'autel, je dirais à tous le monde, que c'est toi ma femme. Kaho m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait ''tromper'', mais elle ne m'a pas dit avec qui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'épousera, ils feront comme nous. Chérie, je sais que tu me verras pas au réveil, je vais être pris toute la journée au lycée. On se voit se soir._

_Bisou, je t'aime_

_Shaolan._

Sakura souriait, et pleurait en même temps, elle mit une main sur sa bouche. Les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux, étaient des larmes de joies. Il n'y avait rien, pas mariage, pas d'autre kidnapping!! Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Fuyuki, elle sécha ses larmes, et se leva, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et c'est, le visage rayonnant d'un sourire qu'elle descendit à la cuisine, ou elle vit Yukito lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

**Désolé pour la lettre, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour mettre le contenun T_T. I'm sorry, j'espère au moins que se chapitre vous plaira ^^ bisouuu a tous**


	27. Chapter 26

Nous sommes maintenant au mois de Mars, fin mars pour être exacte. Les cerisier était déjà fleurit, dans le jardin de sa maison, Sakura tenait sa fillette, de 3 mois dans ses bras, elle voulait respirer un peu.

Sakura: hm!! C'est bon le printemps...N'est-ce pas mon ange??

Elle sourit en regardant son bébé dormir, il avait quitté l'hiver, mais il continuait de faire frais, elle trembla un peu, et entra dans la maison, elle mit sa fille dans le petit lit, qu'elle avait descendu.

Sakura: Voilà jeune fille!! * soupire * Depuis que le printemps est arriver, elle ne fait que dormit, ma petite fleur de neige.

Elle lui caressa la tête, et alla sur son ordinateur portable, pour terminer ses cours par correspondance. Shaolan lui avait dit de continuer, et elle le faisait. Elle envoya un cours, par e-mail, quand son téléphone se mit à sonné, pour pas qu'il réveille Fuyuki, elle le prit de suite.

Sakura: Kinotmoto j'étoute!!

…_: Enfin, maintenant que je te tiens au téléphone on va avoir une discution tous les deux._

Sakura: Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Toya?

_Toya: Tu le sais très bien!!_

Sakura: Oh!! Tu veux le nom d'empreins que maman à mit sur un compte?

_Toya: C'est cela oui._

Sakura: C'est embêttant...car je ne sais pas c'est quoi.

_Toya: ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN DEBILE_

Sakura: Je n'ai jamais dis cela grand-frère. Et puis, entre toi et moi, le débile c'est sur que c'est toi...tu croyais que je ne savais aps que c'était toi qui était cacher derrière le kidnapping de ma fille.

_Toya: Ma pauvre petite soeur...qu'est-ce que j'en ai a fiche de ta fille._

Sakura: Est au moins un peu de coeur...c'est ta nièce que diable!!

Elle l'entendit soupirer de frustration, Sakura se leva, et alla dans la cuisine, elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

_Toya: L'enfant du chinois n'est pas ma nièce. C'est une batarde!!_

Sakura: Grr!! Mais pour qui tu te prends Toya? Tu te crois supérieur juste parce que tu te trouve riche, et que tu es respecter..Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, non mais??

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle serra son téléphone dans sa main, puis elle entendit sonné à la porte, elle se précipita pour ouvrit, et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva dans deux bras puissant, et une bouche souder à la sienne.

Sakura: Shaolan!!

Shaolan: Bonjour mon ange.

Il entra en continuant de l'embrasser. Le ventre de Sakura était légèrement arrondit, se qui fit sourire Shaolan.

Shaolan: T'as pris des rondeur mon amour.

Sakura: rooh ca va hein!! C'est ta faute aussi.

Shaolan rigola et lui pinça le nez, pour ensuite se diriger vers le sofa et s'y éffondrer.

Shaolan: Je suis crever...Ces élèves sont insupportable.

Sakura: Moi aussi je l'étais!!

Shaolan: Oh non...toi tu étais douce, c'est se que me disais les professeurs.

Sakura: Hm!! Je vois.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et commença à lui faire un doux massage, il ferma les yeux sous la douceur des gestes de Sakura.

Sakura: Mais..sache mon chou, que deux ans auparavent, je n'étais aps aussi sache, je séchais parfois les cours;

Shaolan: T'étais une délinquante?

Sakura: Non...mais...comme je te l'ai dis, je n'avais personne, et...

Shaolan: une minute...il y a deux ans...t'étais où?

Sakura: Hein!! Pourqoi tu veux savoir?

Shaolan se leva, et prit le poignet de Sakura, qui le regarda, sans comprendre. Il la prit dans ses bras, pour s'assoir sur le fauteil, la tenant contre son torse.

Sakura: Pourquoi tu me demande où j'étais il y a deux ans?

Shaolan: Pour savoir...

Sakura: Bah...j'étais au collège.

Shaolan: …

elle leva la tête pour le regarder, il était dans ses songe, puis, elle entendit sa fille gazouiller, elle se releva, et alla vers Fuyuki, qui ouvrit ses petits yeux, Sakura sourit, et la prit dans ses bras.

Sakura: T'as fini ton ibernation ma fille...aller, va avec papa.

Elle mit Fuyuki dans les bras de Shaolan qui souriait. Sakura lla dans la cuisine, et fit un biberon à sa fille. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, dans six mois elle aura un autre bébé. Se qui veut dire pensa-t-elle..

Shaolan: Pour septembre chérie.

Sakura: Quoi? De quoi tu parles??

Shaolan: Du petit qui va pas tarder.

Sakura: Oh!! T'as lus dans mes penser, hihi, j'étais justement en train de penser à sa.

Le téléphone sonna et Sakura alla répondre, quand elle déccrocha elle fut obliger de retirer le combiner, car on criait de l'autre côté.

…:_ COUCOU TATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE_

Sakura: Hatsuro, je ne suis pas sourd, ne crie aps.

_Hatsuro: Désolé..._

Sakura: Pourquoi m'appele-tu mon ange?

_Hatsuro: Maman me demande se que tu feras pour demain.._

Sakura: Demain...euh, je ne sais pas...

_Hatsuro: Ah..Ici au japon c'est le Shunbun no hi!! On t'approtera un cadeau_.

Sakura: Le Shunbun no hi!! Mince, j'avais oublier!!! Qu'elle cruche!!

Elle c'était frapper le front, quand elle avait sue que c'était la fête du printemps. Hatsuro raccrocha aprè slui avoir dit, qu'ils se reverons pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille.

Sakura: C'est pas possible, ca passe si vite...Nous sommes le 31 Mars, et c'est déjà l'equinoxe de printemps...

Elle soupira, et alla vers Shaolan, elle se laissa tombé sur le canapé, et donna le biberon à la petite.

Dirant tous le soir, Sakura ne parlait pas, se qui inquiéta Shaolan, quand Yukito était rentrer, il lui avait donné une lettre, et il était monter dans sa chambre sans rien manger. A table, Shaolan en avait assez de se silence, il voulait parler, mais il vit le regard de Sakura, et ne fit rien, il se contanta de soupirer, pour ensuite se passé une main dans ses cheveux.

Shaolan: Quand tu auras retrouver ta langue fais moi signe!!

il se leva et monta avec la fillette pour la mettre dans son lit, dès que Shaolan fut partit, Sakura ouvrit la lettre, et la parcoura des yeux.


	28. Chapter 27

_Chère Sakura,_

_Cela fait 3 ans qu'on n'avait pas échanger de nouvelle. Je suis content de t'écrire cette lettre._

_Tu as du devenir une merveilleuse jeune fille. Déjà d'une, sache que cette lettre à été donné en main propre à Yukito, et de deux, je lui ai dit que si tu avais besoin de quoi que se soit, tu pourras toujours m'appeler. Mon numéro, est en bas, un problème un coup de téléphone. Il m'a tout raconter, ta fille, ton aventure avec ton professeur de chinois...Tous._

_Ne vas pas croire que je m'insite dans ta vie privée, non...je ne ferais pas ça._

_Mais je suis ton cousin, Sakura, et je m'inquiète c'est tout._

_Il faut vraiment que je te revois Sakura, pour parler de...''tu sais quoi''. C'est très important, Sakura, il faudra changer le nom d'empreint, Toya ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. Mais tu devras rentrer seul dans cette bande._

_Je ne pourrais pas rentrer de peur de te trahir._

_On se reverra un de ses jours Sakura, appelle moi pour poster le rendez-vous, je serais toujours libre pour toi._

_Courage, ton cousin..._

_XXX_

Sakura soupira, en repliant la lettre, son cousin, c'est vrai que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue. Un morceau de papier, tomba de la feuille, pour tombé par terre. Elle le regarda étonné, et elle se pencha doucement pour ne pas se faire mal, et ramassa le papier.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle ouvrit à peine le papier, que Shaolan lui prit des mains. Elle se releva pour le prendre.

Sakura: shaolan!! rend moi ça tout de suite.

Shaolan: C'était quoi cette lettre Sakura?

Sakura: Se ne sont pas tes affaires. Rends moi se papier.

Shaolan ouvrit le papier, pour voir le numéro de quelqu'un, avec le mot marquer ''Appelle moi c'est urgent''.

Shaolan: Tu sais...je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus être avec moi, chérie.

Sakura: M'enfin...je te jure que ce n'est pas se que tu crois.

Shaolan: C'EST QUOI ALORS??

Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Sakura, il la regarda énerver, Sakura se laissa tombé sur une chaise.

Shaolan: C'est toi alors...La personne n'a pas signer, et il te demande de l'appeler, en te disant que c'est urgent...Sakura, tu vas me dires se qui se passe,

Sakura: D'accord, tu as gagner. Cette personne, c'est mon cousin, sela fait 3 ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui, pour tout te dire, c'est le nombre d'année ou je suis loin du Japon. Dès que j'avais appris que mon frère était à l'origine de l'accident de mes parents, j'ai attendu trois ans, pour partir du japon, seulement...

Shaolan: Seulement quoi?

Sakura: Seulement je n'avais pas penser à mon cousin, on était très proche, pas comme tu le crois je te rassure, mais on se disais tous.

Shaolan: donc si je comprends bien. Ce numéro, c'est celui de ton cousin!

Sakura: C'est exacte, maintenant, j'aimerais le récupérer pour pouvoir l'appeler.

Shaolan la regarda, elle tendait la main, pour le récupérer, il soupira et le lui donna. Sakura se dirigea vers le téléphone, et fit le numéro, on déccrocha après trois sonnerie.

_..: Mochi..mochi!!_

Sakura: Tu n'as pas changer...toujours en train de courire pour répondre au téléphone.

…_: SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!_

Sakura: Oui c'est moi Akiyuki. Cela faisait longtemps.

_Akiyuki: A qui le dis tu!!..pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je viennes avec toi?_

Sakura: J'avais pas la tête Akiyuki, tu le sais bien.

_Akiyuki: Ah..wouais...désolé..alors, quand veux-tu qu'on se voit?_

Sakura: Viens plutôt à la maison...a moins que tu ne sois au japon.

_Akiyuki: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...je t'ai dis que cette lettre avait été remise en main propre à Yukito non?_

Sakura: Euh..oui...mais je...Ooooh, tu es ici...en chine?

_Akiyuki: Et oui...cela fait deux ans, en tout pour tout. Où habites-tu? Attends __je prends un papier, et un crayon._

Sakura entendit fouiller, puis elle entendi un ''AIE'', il reprit son téléphone, en ralant '' fichu étagère''. Sakura rigola, se qui irrita son cousin.

_Akiyuki: T'as fini te foutre de moi._

Sakura: Dé...désolé cousin...c'est...t'entendre te plaindre qui me fait rire.

Shaolan: rigole pas trop tu vas te faire du mal.

_Akiyuki: C'est ton mari?_

Sakura: On va dire ça oui. Alros..;t'as ton papier et crayon?

_Akiyuki: Oui, après une bonne dégringolade dans les escaliers en collimason_.

Sakura lui donna son adresse, et son cousin mit le rendez-vous pour demain matin, 9 heure. Sakura accepta, car Shaolan serait au lycée, avec ses élèves. Donc Sakura pourra mieux reparler du bon vieux temps avec son cousin, elle reposa le combiner, et soupira, en allant dans le salon, Shaolan y était et regardait les copies de ses élèves?

Shaolan: Alors...

Sakura: On se voit demain.

Shaolan la regarda du coin de l'oeil, elle semblait en pleine réflexion, il en profita pour la faire basculer, sous l'étonnement de la jeune fille.

Shaolan: J'ai envi dans profiter chérie.

Sakura: Quoi??? Mais t'es pas bien, je te rappel que je suis enceinte de trois mois.

Shaolan: Et alors...sa ne lui fera pas de mal.

Sakura: Non Shaolan...j'ai pas la tête à sa en plus.

Shaolan fit une moue, que Sakura trouva adorable, mais, toute femme doit savoir dire non à son homme.

Sakura: Pas la peine de me faire ses yeux la, la réponse est toujours ''non''.

Shaolan: T'es cruel!! Tu veux même pas donner de l'amour à ton fiancé.

Sakura: Je crois que j'ai donné plus mon coeur.

Elle rigola devant la tête grognon de Shaolan, elle reprenait son souffle, mais continua de rire, Shaolan aimait la voir rire, il commença une torture. Il la chatouilla jusqu'à se qu'elle le suplie de s'arrêter. Se qui ne tarda pas, il s'arrêta et elle reprit son souffle, en s'assayant et en se tenant le ventre.

Sakura: t'es..méchant.

Shaolan: Mais tu m'adore.

Sakura lui sourit, pour ensuite regarder l'heure, il était 14h, elle regarda sa fille, qui bougeait des mains pour attraper les peluche suspendu au dessus de son berseau. Quand elle vit sa maman, elle rigola, se qui fit sourire tendrement Sakura


	29. Chapter 28

Le lendemain, Sakura s'était réveillé à 8h30, Shaolan était dans la cuisine, ce qui étonna Sakura, mais elle alla se servir une tasse de thé.

Shaolan : Oh ! bonjour mon ange, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Sakura : tu n'es pas encore partie au lycée ? Pourtant, tu me disais que tu n'aimais pas les retard.

Shaolan : Ah oui ! Bah...pour une fois que je prends un congé.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un tic qu'elle avait quand elle était angoissée. Shaolan le vît, fronça les sourcils et la bloqua en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Sakura.

Shaolan : Bon...alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Pourquoi cherches-tu as tout pris que je parts ?

Sakura : C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu ne travaillais pas.

Shaolan : Sakura... je te connais... Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on se connait et j'ai toujours remarqué que quand tu es angoissée tu te mors la lèvre, au point de la meurtrir.

Sakura soupira, elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Shaolan, elle posa sa tasse de thé dans l'évier et croisa les bras.

Sakura : Bon...d'accord, j'ai proposé à mon cousin de venir ici se matin, il ne va pas tarder à arriver et....

Shaolan : Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais que je parts pour le faire rentrer. Car tu savais que je m'emporterais pour un rien.

Sakura : C'est...à peu près cela oui.

Shaolan : Si tu veux que je parts, il fallait me le dire.

Sakura : Shaolan, ne te méprends pas... Je voulais juste être seul avec un membre de ma famille.

Shaolan : Ne t'inquiète pas... je comprends

Sakura : Tu es fâché.

Il regarda les yeux de Sakura, triste, il lui sourit en la collant à lui, il déposa des baiser fiévreux dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Shaolan : Bien sûr que non mon coeur. C'est juste que j'aurais voulus que tu me prévienne.

Sakura : Je suis désolé Shaolan.

Shaolan : Hey ! Ce n'est pas grave, bon, va t'habiller, tu ne vas pas le faire rentrer en chemise et petite culotte par hasard.

Sakura rougit et courra dans la chambre sous le rire de Shaolan. A 8h55, on sonna à la porte, Sakura ouvrit la porte, alors que Shaolan était assit un bras sur le dossier du sofa. Il entendit Sakura crier.

Sakura : Akiyukiiiiiiiii !

Akiyuki : Ma Sakuraaaa..

Shaolan serra les poings, en gardant son calme, il avait une veine sur le front, puis Sakura fit entrer son cousin et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Shaolan put voir le cousin de sa fiancée.

Aikyuki : Bonjour, je suis Akiyuki Satara... le cousin de Sakura.

Shaolan : Satara ! Pourquoi pas Kinomoto.

Sakura : Sa mère est la soeur de mon père.

Shaolan : Ah d'accord. Shaolan Li, son fiancé.

Akiyuki : Tu nem'avait pas dis Sakura !

Sakura se frappa le visage, Akiyuki, était vraiment un idiot. Le jeune homme était plus grand que Sakura de la taille de Shaolan, il avait le même âge que Tomoyo, il était brun, les yeux noisettes ambré, mais clair, il avait une musculature, que Sakura n'avait jamais vue avant. Il avait les cheveux un peu long, sur sa nuque, le jeune homme regarda sa cousine de haut en bas, ce que Shaolan remarqua.

Akiyuki : Dit donc cousine...T'aurais pas grossis.

Sakura : Sympa..merci..

Akiyuki : Hey ! Ne te m'éprends pas, je l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant. Mais tu as pris du ventre !

Sakura : Bah...c'est un peu normal..

Akiyuki : C'est un garçon ou une fille.

Sakura : J'en sais rien.

Des pleures de bébé, fit tourner la tête du jeune homme, il vit des petits poings s'agiter, il se leva et alla vers le landau, pour prendre la fillette.

Akiyuki : Wouah... elle est merveilleuse, on dirait toi !

Sakura : N'exagère pas, elle ne me ressemble pas beaucoup.

Akiyuki : Moui, tu as raison... tu es sûr que c'est ta fille.

Sakura : Baka..

Akiyuki rigola, devant la mine boudeuse de sa cousine. Puis il se calmae, pour s'assoir au sol et tenir la fillette les mains sous les écailes. Il était en face de Sakura, qui avait les jambes croiser et la tête soutenue par sa main.

Akiyuki : Ca fait bizarre!

Sakura : De quoi ?

Akiyuki : De te voir enceinte une seconde fois.

Sakura : Que veux-tu...J'le voulais.

Akiyuki : Mais quand même...tu n'as que16 ans.

Sakura soupira, elle n'aimait pas quand on lui disait son âge. Surtout pour la deuxième fois. Puis son cousin la regarda, avec un sourire triste.

Akiyuki : Yukito m'avait dit que tu avais eu un garçon... où est-il ?

Sakura : S'il te la dit... tu dois le savoir !

Akiyuki : Tu veux qu'on aille le voir.

Sakura : D'accord...Shaolan, tu veux venir ?

Shaolan : Avec plaisir. J'pourrais voir tes parents comme cela.

Sakura lui sourie et monte à l'étage pour se prendre un pull. Quand elle redescendit, Shaolan avait habillé leur fille, elle mit ses chaussures.

Sakura : Allons-y !

Shaolan prit la taille de Sakura qui lui sourit, Akiyuki, demanda s'il pouvait pousser la poussette, ce que sa cousine accepta avec un rire. En chemin pour aller au cimetière, ils passèrent devant un magasin de fleur.

Sakura : Oh attendez-moi je reviens.

Elle courra pour aller dans le magasin et elle y entra. Un quart heure après, elle ressortit, avec un bouquet de rose et ils allèrent au cimetière.

Sakura : C'est là.

Devant le trios, il y avait une belle tombe décorer de fleur, dessus on pouvait voir le nom de ''Nadeshiko Kinomoto'', ''Fujitaka Kinomoto'' et la date de naissance du bébé, mais pas son nom, ce que les jeunes homme remarquaient.

Shaolan : Chérie...pourquoi il n'y a pas de nom pour le bébé ?

Sakrua : Car j'en avais pas... et je ne voulais pas lui en donner.

Elle posa les fleurs sur la tombe du bébé et resta agenouillé, pour ensuite se relevé et partir. Shaolan resta près de la tombe alors que Akiyuki alla vers Sakura. Le chinois vît une inscription sur la tombe de son fils '' PLUS JAMAIS CA'', c'était Sakura qui l'avait graver dessus.


	30. Chapter 29

**On avance un peu désolé T_T. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Je dis un grand merci à Naoko94 ^^...j'adore tes review il me font rire, tout comme toi bien sur lol. Merci beaucoup!!!**

Depuis quatre mois, Sakura rigolait avec son cousin, Shaolan ne disait rien, il brouillait du noir. Il ne comprenait plus rien, Sakura avait avant toujours le regard triste, il a fallut que se...se...vienne pour qu'elle retrouve le regard joyeux qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois.

Sakura: Quand dois-tu rentrer Akiyuki?

Akiyuki: Quoi!!! Tu veux tant que je parts??

Sakura: Non, non, mais c'est pour savoir.

Akiyuki: Bah sache jeune fille...que mes fiançailles sont mort.

Sakura recracha son thé, elle regarda son cousin, les yeux ronds, elle n'était pas au courant, il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Sakura: Que...quoi? Tes fiançailles?? Quelles fiançailles? Tu m'en à jamais parler. Oh lalala!! Mais pourquoi tu dis quelles sont mortes?

Akiyuki: Comment te dire...Je suis venu en chine avec quelqu'un. Puis, il y a une semaine, elle avait découvert la lettre que je voulais te donner.

Sakura: Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a fait une scène?

Akiyuki soupira, en hochant la tête. Quand sa fiancée avait lut le nom de ''Sakura'', on aurait dit un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle avait ouvert la porte du shoji avec brutalité, et montré froidement la lettre.

Sakura: Une bonne crise de jalousie.

Akiyuki: A qui le dis-tu!! J'en avais assez de toute façon de ses crises.

Sakura regarda ahurit son cousin. Lui détester quelque chose, elle le regarda suspicieuse, voyant le regard de sa cousine, il la regarda étonné.

Akiyuki: quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Sakura: Non pour rien. Bon bah je vais aller préparer ta chambre.

Akiyuki: attends ça te dérange pas de m'héberger.

Sakura: Non.

Elle se leva et monta les escaliers, Akiyuki était étonné, et Shaolan sous le choc, elle ne lui avait même pas demander son avis. Il vivait peut-être dans la maison de Sakura, mais il existait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration, puis il entendit un gros ''BOOM''. Il se présipita vers les escaliers, pour voir Sakura par terre, les draps autour d'elle, un sur sa tête, et les autres par terre. Il alla vers elle en courant et l'aida à se relever.

Shaolan: bah alors, tu tiens plus debout.

Sakura: Pas de ma faute, un chat ma surprise.

Shaolan: Un chat...mais chérie...tu n'as pas de chat!!

Sakura: Oui, moi non plus, enfin pas depuis que je vais dans la chambre de Yukito. Comment ça se fait qu'il est un chat??

A se moment, la porte d'entré se fit entendre, Sakura une main sur son ventre arrondit descendit suivit de Shaolan qui restait derrière elle, puis une boule de poile tigré gris et noir, passa en flèche devant Sakura.

Yukito: Bonjour Yume***, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir après une semaine.

Il leva le regarda de son chat, pour voir Sakura une main repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

Yukito: Il serait temps de les couper tu ne crois pas.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole fais ici!!

Yukito: Est-ce ton vrai caractère, ou tes syndrome de femme enceinte?

Sakura: Ne détourne pas la conversation!! Tu sais très bien se que je pense, pas d'animaux ici. Enfin quoi, c'est même toi qui m'a dis se règlement.

Yukto: Rhô, tu avais douze ans Sakura. Tu voulais toujours avoir un animal, et maintenant qu'on a un chat, qui plus est mignon, tu ne veux pas.

Sakura: C'est pas ça., mais tu as penser à Fuyuki, imagine qu'elle tombe allergique de cette boule de poile.

Au même moment, le chat, partit vers le salon, la jeune maman le suivit des yeux, Shaolan descendit les dernière marche, et alla au salon. Il sourit en voyant le chat se frotter contre la fillette, qui était assise sur les fesse, avec des cubes devant elle. Elle rigolait, et caressa le chat, qui la fit tombé sur le dos, pour lui lécher le visage.

Sakura: Hey!! Ouste sale bête.

Le chat, partit dans les jambes de Yukito, qui se baissa pour le prendre.

Yukito: Allons Sakura...il ne lui faisait rien de mal, il veut juste jouer.

Sakura: Pas avec ma fille.

Shaolan: Calme toi...elle n'a rien, regard, elle veut même recommencer.

Akiyuki avait les bras croiser, sur le dossier du sofa, regardant avec un sourire baka sa petite cousine, faire le marathon à quatre pattes.

Akiyuki: Elle est rapide.

Yukito: Tiens Akiyuki, je t'avais pas vue. Sa va?

Akiyuki: Un peu dans le blues..mais sa stresse pas. Je scoite chez ma cousine chéri.

Sakura: Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois, et j'espère que si tu veux rester ici tu te trouve du travail. J'vais pas nourrir un sans emploi.

Akiyuki: et béh...t'es grossesse ne te réussisse pas ma Saki-chan.

Sakura soupira il avait raison, même quand elle était enceinte de Fuyuki, elle était insupportable avec Yukito, qui lui travaillait au restaurant de Shefa, pour voir en même temps sa fiancée.

Sakura: Désolé...je mentirais si je disais que quand j'attendais Fuyuki c'était pas la même chose.

Yukito: Elle m'a fait vivre un enfer..J'avais même pas un bisou de remerciement. Alors...maintenant je te laisse faire le boulot Shaolan-kun.

Akiyuki: Bah ouais...t'as engrosser ma cousine, tu assumes.

Sakura: Pas engrosser, ingrat, mais...mise enceinte.

Akiyuki: C'est la même chose.

Sakura: Non monsieur...engrosser c'est faire manger, alors que la, je ne mange pas.

Akiyuki: elle cherche toujours avoir raison??

Yukito: D'habitude oui...mais la non...je crois que vous avez raison tous les deux.

Sakura: Bon..j'vais pas me disputer, je sors un moment.

Elle prit un livre et sortis dans le jardin, la fillette voulait suivre sa mère, mais son père la rattrapa.

Shaolan: Hop là..ou tu vas toi...tu reste la, maman rentreras ne t'inquiète pas mon ange.

Il lui embrassa la joue, et il regarda la porte du jardin. Il alla dans le salon, et il la vit assise sur une chaise, ses cheveux virevoltant au vent, elle lisait son livre. Puis il la vit en réflexion, elle regardait le ciel, il ouvrit la porte pour aller la rejoindre, et il l'entendit dire:

Sakura: si tu es une fille, je t'appellerais Ume*...c'est un beau nom, une fleur, comme ta mère. Mais si tu es un garçon, je ne sais pas Suiteki**...

Il la vit avec un sourire rêveur, elle regarda le ciel, et sourit, Shaolan s'approcha et s'accroupit, pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de Sakura.

Shaolan: Suiteki Li...je trouves se nom magnifique chérie.

Sakura: toi aussi...oh..t'es méchant tu m'as entendu.

Il rigola, et l'embrassa amoureusement, Sakura répondit au baiser, puis elle arrêta, car on donnait un coup de pied dans son ventre. Shaolan le caressa tendrement, et ferma les yeux, en reposant la tête sur le ventre, sous la caresse de Sakura.

_***Ume*: Fleur de prunier.**_

_****Suiteki**: goutte d'eau.**_

_*****Yume***: Rêve**_

_**Je présise aussi que le nom ''Li'' veut dire petit prunier en chinois. Donc je vous laisse le casse tête des prénoms en Japonais avec le nom chinois ^^ héhé..Bisou à tous.**_


	31. Chapter 30

En plein mois de juillet, Sakura avait vraiment chaud, elle prenait n'importe quoi, pour ce faire de l'air. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Shaolan, Sakura ne savait, pas quoi lui offrir, elle soupira, pour ensuite avoir une idée brillante, elle sourit et se leva, doucement, pour ne pas trop se ménager, sa fille jouait aux constructions avec ses cubes, elle alla dans un plaqua et elle sortit une boite de couture, du tissu et autre et elle commença à coudre. L'anniversaire de Shaolan est dans deux semaines, elle aura fini d'ici là, elle sourit, mais elle espéra que Shaolan aime son cadeau.

Deux heures après, elle entendit une voiture, elle rangea vite les affaires de couture et monta à l'étage, le chat, qui dormait sur ses genoux, se réveilla et suivi sa jeune maitresse, elle cacha son commencement dans la chambre d'ami. Puis la porte d'entrer se fit entendre et se claqua violament.

Akiyuki : Quel con !

Sakura : Aki...c'est toi ?

Elle descendit, les escaliers, d'un pas nonchalent, pour arriver dans le salon et voir son cousin, ronchon.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Akiyuki : Rien.

Sakura : Hey ! J'ai rien fais... ne m'agresse pas s'il te plait.

Akiyuki : Excuse-moi, mais c'est juste que ses patrons commencent à m'énerve.

Sakura: Pourquoi?

Akiyuki soupira son patron, ''ses patrons'' pour être plus précis, l'ennuyaient. Une femme et trois hommes, à chaque fois que les hommes sortaient, la femme s'approchait de lui, ce qui commençait à l'énerve.

Sakura : Aki...t'es toujours avec moi ?

Akiyuki : Quoi ? Oh, excuse moi Sakura, j'étais ailleurs, tu m'as parlé ?

Sakura : T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Akiyuki : Mouais... ça peut aller..écoute, je n'aurais pas très faim ce soir, j'vais me coucher.

Sakura : Mais... il n'est que 17h30 !

Akiyuki : Je sais...mais cette journée m'a crevée. Bonne nuit.

Il monta les escaliers, alors que Sakura le regarda inquiète, depuis quelques jours, son cousin n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle commençait vraiment à se faire du soucis, elle alla dans la cuisine, pour commencer à faire le repas du soir, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser à son cousin.

A 18h, Shaolan arriva, mais il n'était pas seul, Sakura sortait de la cuisine et une petite tornade brune, alla vers Sakura, en posant son oreille sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Sakura : Oh, Hatsuro, quelle surprise de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hatsuro : Maman et papa, partent en voyage d'affaire, donc maman à téléphoner au cousin de papa, pour lui demande de venir me chercher à l'école.

Sakura : Oh ! Donc, tu vas rester avec moi.

Hatsuro : Ouiiiii !

Sakura sourit et le petit garçon alla dans le salon, pour voir Fuyuki jouer, il se mit sur les genoux en face d'elle et joua avec elle. Shaolan alla embrasser Sakura, mais il remarqua qu'elle était inquiète.

Shaolan : Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ?

Sakura : Si, si tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaolan : Si tu le dis.

Sakura : oh, prend pas cet air, soupçonneux et met donc la table.

Shaolan : a vos ordres, belle demoiselle.

Sakura sourit et éteignît le feu. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Akiyuki, fut obligé de manger, car son ventre en réclamait. Il ne connaissait pas le fils de Tomoyo et Eriol, il en avait profité. Le soir, dans leur chambre, Shaolan caressait le ventre de Sakura. Comme tous les soirs, il posait sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme, les yeux fermer, par les caresse que lui fît Sakura.

Sakura : Je prévois de faire une grande fête Shaolan.

Shaolan : Une fête, pourquoi faire ?

Sakura : Pour ton anniversaire pardi.

Shaolan : Oh Sakura..

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, le regard sévère du professeur. Sakura soupira, ça allait recommencer.

Shaolan : On en a déjà parlé chérie... je ne veux pas de fête.

Sakura : Mais Shaolan, moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On invitera ta famille à la maison.

Shaolan : N'insiste pas Sakura, je ne veux pas un point c'est tout.

Sakura : Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule Shaolan.

Shaolan : de quoi.. une tête de mule ?

Sakura : Exactement, tu n'es qu'une tête de mule.

Shaolan: Très bien...alors la tête de mule va aller dormir sur le sofa, comme ça tu seras tranquille.

Sakura: Parfais.

Elle lui lança son oreiller en plein visage, il le prit agassé, et ferma fortement la porte. Dès qu'elle entendit les pas de Shaolan descendre les escaliers, elle versa une larme, qu'elle chassa, mais le reste suivit. Elle remonta le draps au dessus de sa tête et pleura.

Au salon, Shaolan était allonger, les bras croiser derrière la tête, et fixant le plafond. Il l'entendait très bien, il se tourna sur le côté en serrant l'oreiller contre ses oreilles.

Shaolan : Je n'en peux plus... j'suis vraiment idiot.

Il se leva et remonta les escaliers, il entra en ouvrant fortement la porte et alla vers le lit, où Sakura pleurait encore. Il monta sur le lit et enleva le drap.

Sakura : Laisse-moi !

Shaolan : Viens là !

Malgret son chagrin elle se blottit contre lui, il la serra contre lui. Il la berçait pour qu'elle se calme, il lui caressa les cheveux en même temps. Elle était secouée par ses sanglot, mais commençait à se calmer petit à petit.

Shaolan : Ca va mieux mon ange ?

Sakura : Oui, le canapé n'est pas confortable ?

Shaolan : Pas vraiment non. J'm'en veux chérie... tu veux seulement me faire plaisir, mais on en avait déjà discuté, je ne veux pas faire une fête pour mon anniversaire.

Sakura : Je sais mais...c'est un jour mémorable pour nous tous.

Shaolan : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Shaolan...j'ai un pressentiment étrange.

Shaolan : Lequel ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore perdre un enfant.

Il s'affola, Sakura rigola et le calma, elle s'allongea et il prit sa position favorite, et ferma les yeux.

Sakura : On n'avait pas regardé le sexe des bébés, mais j'ai l'impression... que ce sera des jumeaux.

Shaolan : si c'était le cas, j'en serais heureux.

Sakura sourit, puis elle s'endormit et Shaolan fit de même en la prenant dans ses bras. Oui, il en serait heureux si ce serait des jumeaux. Deux filles ? Deux garçons ? Ou tout simplement une fille et un garçon ! il n'en savait rien, mais il espérait que tout se passe bien.


	32. Chapter 31

**Voilà...j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute. -_-, ça m'énerve de toujours devoir corriger T_T, mais la, j'suis ur que c'est bon ^^...bonne lecture.**

Chaque soir, quand Shaolan rentrait, elle cacha le cadeau qu'elle avait commencé et qui s'avançait petit à petit, au fil des heures et des jours. Elle était dans le salon, sa fillette jouant devant elle, toujours avec ses petits jouer, le chat couché sur son gros ventre, puis le téléphone sonna.

Sakura : Aïe ! Allô !

[i]... : Salut Sakura, tu peux me passer Hatsuro, s'il te plait ![/i]

Sakura : Hatsuro ! Mais Tomoyo, il est encore à l'école.

[i]Tomoyo : Ah oui, mince.[/i]

Sakura : Qu'il y a de si urgent Tomoyo ?

[i]Tomoyo : rien de grave. Porte toi bien Sakura et attention au bébé[/i]

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de Sakura. Celle-ci hocha les épaules et reposa le combiner, elle continua sa couture, puis on sonna à la porte, elle posa le nécessaire de couture et se leva difficilement, elle souleva un rideau pour voir Toya, elle soupira et ouvrit la porte.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Toya : Il faut qu'on...

Il avait les yeux baisser sur le ventre de sa soeur. Il était très arrondit, il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Toya : Encore se chinois ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que ça peux-te faire Toya ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Toya : Il faut qu'on parle.

Sakura : Très bien, mais après cette discussion, je veux que tu disparaisses.

Elle ferma la porte et guida Toya à la cuisine, il s'assit alors que Sakura commençait à préparer le thé.

Toya : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me donner l'argent de maman ?

Sakura : Parce que c'est elle qui en a décidé comme cela.

Toya : Je suis l'aîné, je dois tout avoir.

Sakura : Pas du tout.

Toya : quand sais-tu ?

Sakura : C'est simple, s'il y a plusieurs enfants, on partage en nombre exact. Nous sommes deux et maman à partager sont bien en deux. Elle t'a donné l'entreprise et moi j'hérite de l'argent.

Toya : J'en ai rien à faire. A quoi te sert cet argent, tu ne t'en sers même pas.

Sakura : Si je m'en sers.

Toya : Je vais te...

Sakura : SORS D'ICI MAINTENANT !

Toya : Je ne partirais pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas donné mon argent.

Sakura : Pour la dernière fois...se n'est pas TON argent, c'est le MIEN...Maintenant sors, même si la police est de ton côté au Japon, ici nous sommes sur un territoire, où tu ne fais pas ta loi..Sors, maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir.

Toya se leva de sa chaise, brutalement, en faisant tombé la chaise. Sakura se releva doucement, elle regarda Toya parti dans sa mercedes noire et tourner au coin d'une rue.

Sakura : Je ne te reconnais plus Toya. Tu as bien changé depuis longtemps. Tu es même devenu ce qu'on appelle un assassin.

Soupirant, elle ferma la porte et alla dans le salon, elle regarda le morceau de tissu qui consistait un Yukata qu'elle avait essayé de faire. C'était peine perdue, l'anniversaire de Shaolan est dans deux jours et tout ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, c'est se piquer avec l'aiguille. Elle ne perdait pas la foi, elle prit le combiner et appela Tomoyo, c'était la seule qui pouvait l'aider.

Sakrua : Tomoyo, tu es déjà partie en voyage d'affaire, où tu es encore en Chine ?

[i]Tomoyo : en Chine pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?[/i]

Sakura : J'ai besoin de ton aide et ne traine pas, c'est très urgent.

Elle raccrocha pour faire comme elle pouvait pour le yukata. Deux heures après, Tomoyo arriva éssoufflé et alla dans le salon, où elle vit Sakura un doigt dans la bouche.

Tomoyo : Sakura...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appeler ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Mon dieu, tu as perdu les eaux ?

La jeune fleur regarda hébéré son amie, puis, elle pouffa de rire, pour ensuite éclater de rire. Elle se pencha en avant en continuant de rire, la jeune brunette, regarda sans comprendre son amie. Sakura excusa et reprit son souffle.

Sakura : Mais...mais non...ahaha...se...se n'est pas ça. C'est pour... le yukata.

Tomoyo : Me refait plus jamais cette peur ! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque.

Sakura: Tu exagère, je ne suis enceinte que de sept mois.

Tomoyo : * avec un sourire malicieux * Et demi, c'est pour bientôt...Ooooh ma Sakura, je ferais en sorte de revenir pour ton accouchement. * lui prend les mains avec les étoiles dans les yeux * Et j'insiste pour leur faire quelque vêtement.

La jeune Daidouji, baissa la tête, vers ses pieds, la petite Fuyuki tirait sur son pantalon. Elle se baissa pour faire volé la fillette et la serrer dans ses bras.

Tomoyo : Oooooooh ma petite chérie ! Comme tu deviens belle ! Tu vas bientôt ressembler à ta maman. Oooh lala, un vrai petit ange.

La fillette rigola, devant le tempérament de sa tante. Sakura rigola, elle se lâcha enfin, comme c'était bon. Il est vrai, qu'elle n'avait pas rît, comme cela depuis lamort de ses parents. Enfin si, avec Shaolan, mais c'était rare, elle reprit son souffle, pour ensuite tendre le tissu à Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : ah oui ! Tu as effectivement besoin d'aide. Bon aller laisse-moi faire.

Pendant que Tomoyo faisait le yukata, Sakura avait sa fillette sur les genoux et la chatouillait, après avoir reposé sa fille et caresser le chat, Sakura entendit Tomoyo extasier.

Tomoyo : FINI !

Sakura : Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Tomoyo ! Tu m'as sauvé la mise.

Tomoyo : Va donc le ranger, tu ne veux pas que ton homme le voit.

Sakura : Aaah non ! sinon c'est plus une surprise, mais j'espère qu'il va l'aimer.

Tomoyo : qui n'aimerait pas les cadeaux fait par sa petite fiancée, qui plus ai, donne d'autre cadeau un peu plus tard. * une main sur la joue * Tu le gâtes trop Li-san !

Sakura : Mais je l'aime, je lui dois beaucoup.

Tomoyo : * dans ses songe * Ca oui, tu lui dois beaucoup.

Sakura : de quoi parles-tu Tomoyo ? On ne s'est connue qu'il y a deux ans ?

Tomoyo : Hm ! Je vois qu'il t'en a pas parlé. C'est embarassant !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire ? Tomoyo !

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Sakura monta avec le yukata, elle le rangea dans sa commode. Elle entendit la voix d'Hatsuro, il était content de voir sa mère et elle entendit aussi la voix de Shaolan. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire ? Elle lui devait encore plus que ce qu'il y avait eu il y a deux ans ? Pourquoi il ne lui disait rien ? Elle descendit pour avoir une conversation avec son fiancé, là il n'en échappera pas.


	33. Chapter 32

**Voilàà je sais qu'une sera contente de savoir cette fic, TER-MI-NER ^^...donc, pour le dernier chapitre, et l'épilogue...bonne lecture.**

C'est enfin le jour de l'anniversaire de Shaolan, le 13 juillet est enfin là. Sakura et Shaolan sont chez la famille de ce dernier, ses soeurs et sa mère, étaient présentes, ils prenaient tous l'apéritif.

Fanlen : C'est trooop mignon !

Feimei : Tata... encore une fois, c'est magnifique !

Futie : Mais... une question m'intrigue !

Les quatre soeurs se tournaient vers Sakura, qui craignaient le pire, puis, les mains jointes et des étoiles dans les yeux, elles demandèrent si c'était un garçon ou une fille.

Sakura : Et bien...Nous ne savons pas. Mais je sais que ce sont des jumeaux.

Futie : C'était dans tes échographies ?

Sakura : Oui, avant, quand j'étais enceinte de deux trois mois.

Un vieil homme, au cheveux gris et à la moustache grisonnante, entra dans le salon et indiqua que le dîné était servi. Shaolan aida Sakura à se relever et la guida dans le salon, où trônait une grande table rectangulaire. Sur la table, il y avait, des bougeoirs en argent, la table était dressée avec de la porcelaine chinoise. Sakura comprit que c'était pour les grands évènements, comme pour l'anniversaire de Shaolan. Celui-ci, n'était pas heureux, à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'arrêta et il fit de même, elle voulait savoir enfin, ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire.

Shaolan : Chérie...Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Je veux savoir.

Shaolan : Savoir quoi ?

Sakura : Ce que Tomoyo disait par '' ça oui, tu lui dois beaucoup''. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que je te dois Shaolan, je veux savoir ? Quand je lui ai dit qu'on se connaissait à cause de l'accident d'il y a deux ans, elle m'a dit '' alors il ne t'a pas tout dit.''

Shaolan : Sakura calme toi ! Je vais te le dire. Mais calme toi d'abord.

Sakura : Tu m'as trompé...Avoue-le !

Shaolan : Quoi... Mais non mon amour. Ca s'est passé après que tu es faillis te faire renverser par cette voiture. Tu te rappelles ?

Sakura : * grimaçant * Pour sûr que je m'en souviens. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais jamais ici. * secoue la tête * Mais qu'elle est le rapport, avec ce que tu as à me dire.

Shaolan : Bien, alors assied-toi ! Ca va te faire un choc aussi non.

Sakura s'assit automatiquement, Shaolan s'assit à ses côtés, il prit les mains de Sakura, elle le regardait légèrement inquiète.

Shaolan : Sakura, tes parents et ma mère se connaissaient.

Sakura : Hein ! Quoi ?

Shaolan : * soupire * Je savais que j'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt. Comment te dire, tu étais à peine née, que, nos parents pour te protéger, ont décidé de nous fiancé.

Sakura : * choquer * Un mariage arrangé !!

Shaolan : Oui un peu. Mère avait été prévenu de l'accident de tes parents, celle elle qui a insisté ta mère à ne pas donner l'argent, à ton frère. Nadeshiko savait que Toya allait la tuer pour l'argent et l'entreprise, il y avait déjà goûté et il a touché au pêché.

Sakura : Hm ! Que s'est passé après ?

Shaolan : Et bah...ici entre mère et moi, c'était très serré... je me souvenais de toi, même à trois ans, tu étais magnifique ma Sakura.

Sakura : * rougissant * Arrête.

_Flash Back : _

_C'était dans le manoir des Li, un jeune garçon aux cheveux chocolat, courrait dans les couloirs, il devait avoir neuf ans. Il entra ensuite dans le bureau d'une femme qui devait être sa mère, elle était au téléphone. _

_Yelan : COMMENT ? Bien, je veux que vous la déplaciez, ici en Chine. _

_Elle reposa le combiner et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Le petit garçon alla vers elle et mit ses mains sur les genoux de sa mère. _

_... : Mère... Où est Sakura ? _

_Yelan regarda son fils et lui caressa les cheveux, ses cheveux en batailles qu'elle aimait beaucoup, car il était impossible de les plaquer. Elle s'agenouilla au sol en prenant son fils dans ses bras. _

_Yelan : Oh Shaolan, c'est terrible. Sakura... sa famille à eut un accident ! _

_Shaolan : Hein ! Quoi ? Sakura... et ma Sakura, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Elle est blessée ? Mère je vous en pris._

_Yelan : Elle n'a rien, elle est en sécurité avec Yukito. Shaolan, quand Sakura sera plus grande, elle viendra en Chine. _

_Shaolan : Chez nous ? _

_Yelan : Non mon fils, Sakura à une maison à elle, laissé par ses parents. _

_Shaolan : Elle va donc habiter, avec se Yukito ? _

_Yelan : Oui mon fils. _

_Shaolan: Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec un autre homme. Elle est à moi. _

_Yelan : Oui mon fils, mais, s'il te plait, n'en parle pas comme si c'était un objet. _

_Shaolan : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais...C'est ma fiancée ! _

_Yelan sourit et enlaça son fils. En lui demandant de rester fort. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sakura. _

_Fin Flash Back._

Shaolan : La suite, tu la connais. Yukito et toi, quand tu avais 13 ans êtes venu habiter en Chine.

Sakura : Mais...Comment me voyais-tu, tu avais 19 ans et moi 13 ans ?

Shaolan : C'est simple, en Chine, notre Lycée est prêt du collège. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de te reconnaître.

Sakura : Ah bon !

Shaolan : et oui. Sache mon amour, que ton cher fiancé, avait des photos de toi.

Sakura était étonné, Shaolan, avoir des photos d'elle, c'était surprenant. Il lui caressa la joue, pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Il la souleva doucement, pour l'entrainer dans le salon, où se trouvait les autres. Il lui tira une chaise et l'aida à s'asseoir, devant le regard tendre de ses soeurs. Il remarqua aussi le regard de sa mère et arqua les sourcils.

Shaolan : Quelque chose ne va pas mère ?

Yelan : * au ange avec Fuyuki sur ses genoux * Noon, tout va bien mon fils.

Le déjeuner, se pensa gaiement, mais Sakura était perdu dans ses pensées. Après avoir mangé, le groupe de femmes avec Shaolan allèrent au salon, Shaolan et ses soeurs rigolaient, Sakura les enviait, mais ne le montra pas. Shaolan alla s'asseoir vers elle, en enlevant ses confettis qu'il avait dans ses cheveux.

Feimei : Et toi Sakura... tu as fait un cadeau à notre frère ?

Sakura : Un cadeau ! * se lève * Le cadeau.

Elle monte à l'étage doucement devant le regard de tous et elle va dans la chambre de Shaolan. Elle fouilla dans son sac et elle sortit un gros paquet, elle allait redescendre, mais ses bébés, commençaient à jouer au foot avec son ventre.

Sakura : * une main sur son ventre * Oulà...doucement les bébés, ce n'est pas l'heure, encore deux mois à attendre et vous serez avec papa et maman.

Elle descendit et donna le paquet à Shaolan, elle s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, pendant qu'il déballait, puis il ouvrit les yeux étonné et stupéfait. Un yukata vert, avec des pivoines broder dessus de couleur blanche à la pointe des pétales rouges, était devant ses yeux.

Futie : Un yukata !

Shefa : Essaye le Shaolan !

Fenlan : Oui, essaye le !

Shaolan : euh...d'accord.

Il alla dans la chambre et s'habilla du yukata. Quand il descendit, ses soeurs étaient en extases. Le torse de Shaolan s'offrait à la vue de toutes, Sakura souriait Tomoyo lui avait rendu un bien grand service. Une simple ceinture verte foncé maintenait fermer le yukata. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura, un regard mi-surpris, mi-choqué.

Shaolan : Chérie...se... cela a dû te prendre beaucoup de temps ?

Sakura : Deux semaines, mais les dernières touchent, je les ai mis avant hier, avec l'aide de Tomoyo.

Shaolan : Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire mon amour.

Sakura : Un merci me suffira.

Il fit plus que ça, il se mit à genoux et il l'embrassa devant tout le monde, elle répondit avec amour au baiser, de son cher fiancé.

**Medemoiselle, nous approchons de la fin, celui-ci, est se que j'appelle, le dernier chapitre. Mais juste après l'épilogue de fin ^^.**


	34. Epilogue

**Voilà, l'épilogue de fin. Je vous laisse le plaisir de Savourer, si je l'ai réussis, l'HAPPY END, de fin. Fin heureuse, pour tous, je dois bien sa à Naoko-san, qui lit depuis longtemps, cette fics qu'elle dit..Exaspérente -_-''**

Le mois d'août, un mois de chaleur intense. Shaolan et Sakura, passaient les vacances d'été chez la mère de ce dernier. C'était le matin et Sakura se réveilla avec douleur, elle était enceinte de huit mois et de deux semaines. Elle commençait à avoir des crampes, pires que quand elle était enceinte de Fuyuki et du petit garçon. Elle descendit péniblement les escaliers, elle arriva dans le salon et s'assit non sans une grimace. Shaolan et ses soeurs arrivaient en rigolant, en voyant la jeune femme Shaolan alla l'embrasser.

Shaolan : Bonjour mon ange ! Bien dormis.

Sakura : Non.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, on aurait dit, qu'elle étouffait un sanglot, ou un cri. Yelan arriva avec Fuyuki dans ses bras, elle faisait voler sa petite fille qui était toute joyeuse, Sakura voulait sourire, mais une grimace se peignit sur son visage.

Shaolan : Tu es sûr que tu vas bien chérie ?

Sakura : Ca...va pour le moment.

Shaolan : D'accord.

Elle avait de plus en plus mal, Wei, le majordome, leur servi le petit déjeuner. La famille Li, parlait de bon train, Sakura allait porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, quand elle sentie un liquide coulé le long de ses jambes, Shaolan rigola avec ses soeurs.

Sakura : * d'une petite voix * Sha..Shaolan..

Il ne l'entendit pas, elle avait beau lui secouer le bras, il ne se tournait pas vers elle. Se fut quand elle eut une contraction, qu'elle cria et tous se turent.

Shaolan : * paniquer * Sakura...chérie...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura : Sha...Shaolan, je ...

Shaolan : Respire mon ange...

Sakura : Shao...Lan j'ai...

Une des soeurs de Shaolan regarda sous la table et poussa un cri, Shaolan ne comprenait pas, elle était toute excité.

Feimei : Le travail commence ! Le travail commence ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital et vite.

Shaolan : Le travail...* comprenant * Oh... les bébés. Wei ! Appelez l'hôpital et vite.

Yelan : Pas le temps mon fils, il faut l'emmener maintenant.

Shaolan porta Sakura qui était de plus en plus mal, il allongea Sakura dans la voiture, ses soeurs, le suivaient. Shefa avait la tête de Sakura sur ses genoux.

Shaolan : Cela n'aurait pas dû être au mois de septembre ?

Sakura : C'était... la.. même chose.. pour Fuyuki !

Shefa : Ne parle pas Sakura, garde tes forces, pour le petit.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, ou les cris de douleur de Sakura s'échappait dans les airs. Shaolan espérait que tout se passe bien, cette fois, il était avec elle, elle n'avait pas souffrir seule.

Deux heures plus tard, Shaolan se gara devant l'hôpital, et une civière arriva. Shaolan suivit les infirmiers, qui lui mit un, habille passage, vert, avec un masque, et des gants. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de travail, Sakura avait du mal, à rester allongé. Shaolan alla à ses côtés, pour lui prendre la main, il écarta son front baigné de sueur.

Shaolan : Tout vas bien mon ange, tout va très bien ce passé.

... : Exactement mademoiselle Kinomoto, la dernière fois, vos bébés étaient en bonne santé, nous allons commencer. Vous êtes prêt ?

Shaolan : * serre la main de Sakura * Prêt.

Sakura : * en pleure * Prête.

Pendant quelque heure, Sakura criait de douleur, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée. Une heure après un bébé arriva, il cria, pleura et respira, c'était un petit garçon, Sakura souriait et ensuite vînt la petite fille, en bonne santé elle aussi. Elle cria, pleura et respira. Sakura allait s'autoriser à s'allonger quand le médecin lui dit que ce n'était pas fini.

Shaolan/Sakura : Des triplés.

... : Je crois oui. Allez mademoiselle Kinomoto, vous êtes prête.

Sakura : Oui.

Elle continua pour donner naissant à un second garçon, en bonne santé lui aussi. Sakura pleurait de joie, Shaolan l'embrassa en essuyant ensuite la sueur qu'elle avait.

Pendant une semaine, Sakura était en salle de repos, ses bébés à ses côtés. Shaolan venait lui rendre visite, avec Hatsuro, quand il vit Sakura il courra vers elle.

Hatsuro : Tatie !

Sakura : Salut mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

Hatsuro : Très bien... Et toi, pas trop fatigué Tatie ?

Sakura : Non, c'est bon, je me suis bien reposé mon ange.

Hatsuro lui fit une bise sur la joue et alla voir les trois bébés. Shaolan alla embrassé sa femme qu'il n'avait pas revue, Hatsuro regardait les bébés quand il s'exclama.

Hatsuro : Tatie...tonton Shaolan ! hihihi... la petite fille, elle a des petits cheveux rose.

Shaolan : Des cheveux roses !

Shaolan regarda Sakura, qui haussa les épaules, il alla voir ses bébés. Il vit que la fille avait bien les cheveux roses, mais les yeux verts émeraude, comme sa mère, elle était placée entre ses frères. Celui de droite, avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux verts marron. Celui de gauche, les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisettes. Il était le portrait de son père.

Shaolan : Il y a un mini Shaolan, Sakura !

Sakura : Hors de question qu'on le nomme comme cela !

Shaolan : alors ? La fille Ume, le petit brun je dirais Suiteki, mais et pour le petit Shaolan, lequel on choisit chérie ?

Sakura : Hm ! Je dirais Yukio.

Shaolan : Je trouve que ce nom, ne..

Sakura : * exaspérer * Non Shaolan...

Shaolan : Mais tu ne sais même pas se..

Sakura : J'avais l'intention de donner se prénom au premier, mais... il n'est pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de le donner à celui-ci, même s'il te ressemble.

Shaolan : Yukio Li, Ume Li, Suiteki Li. Quelle belle brochette de Li, n'est-ce pas madame Li.

Sakura rigola. Elle sortie de l'hôpital, une semaine, après. Elle fût accueillie par les soeurs de Shaolan et par la mère de celui-ci qui c'était évanouit, en voyant deux futurs héritier.

Quatre ans après, on annonça un accident d'une mercedes noire, qui roulait à toute vitesse, sur la route, dans cette mercedes, se trouvait Toya, qui énervée, voulait aller récupérer sont bien, chez sa chère soeur, mais il fut percuté par un camion et il est décédé pendant le voyage.

Sakura hérita donc, de l'argent de sa mère et de son entreprise. Elle s'était mariée avec Shaolan et ses enfants, étaient... Les plus heureux.

**Et bah voilà...je ne sais pas quoi dire..juste...merci. Je le pense, merci d'avoir suivit ma fiction.**

**Je te remerci toi Naoko-san surtout...**

**Shaolan: * avec des mouchoires * C'est si beau !**

**ShaolanxSakura: -_-''**

**Sakura: * heueruse * Pas eux de casse...^^, mes bébés sont vivant je sis contente.**

**ShaolanXSakura: * fière * Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?**

**Sakura: * saute dans les bras de Shaolan * Merci mon rondoudou..**

**ShaolanxSakura: T__T, c'était de moi que je parlais.**


End file.
